CAIDA DEL CIELO
by La Dama oculta Mistress9
Summary: Endimion Chiba, segundo hijo del Ministro de Japon, es uno de los solteros mas codiciados de todo el país. Serenity es una chica misteriosa que cayó del cielo ¿en su penthouse? ¿como explicar eso? ¿Como negar la atracción que hay entre ellos? y lo mas importante ¿como rayos llego al departamento de Endimion? ahora todo... todo! puede pasar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi para la serie Sailor Moon. No tengo autoria de ellos, solo de la historia loca que mi cerebro ha creado. **_

_**Bienvenidos al mundo del silencio de la Dama 9 que nuevamente está aquí para ustedes mis bellas lectoras, espero que les agrade mi nueva historia con mi pareja favorita Serena- Darien ^_^ disfrútenla! **_

_**CAÍDA DEL CIELO**_

Rei Chiba entro al departamento hecha una furia, buscó por todos lados pero no encontró al origen de su ira, tomó las escaleras que llevaban al roof garden y ahí estaba, mirando tranquilo la ciudad nocturna, con sus manos en los bolsillos del su pantalón.

-Dime que no lo hiciste Endimión

-Lo siento Rei, pero si lo hice- contestó el joven de cabellos negros sin voltear a verla, su voz era profunda y cargada de tristeza

-Pero no la amas!

-Eso es lo de menos, es un contrato entre nuestros padres, mi padre hará un buen trato con el senador Malachite

-Estas loco! ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar el matrimonio con esa bruja! Beril hará lo que sea por fastidiar!

-No creo q sea como tú crees, es una modelo profesional, ¿Cómo podría ser infantil?

-Me importa un cuerno que sea modelo! Un matrimonio sin amor no es un matrimonio feliz y tu estas a punto de cometer la peor de las locuras! Tienes que negarte!

-Ya está hecho Rei- al fín volteó a ver a su hermana, en sus ojos azules tan profundos como el océano se adivinaba la resignación de su corazón

-Endimión por favor no lo hagas!- le rogaba la chica de tez blanca y cabellos negros como la noche con reflejos violetas, negando violentamente con la cabeza

-Lo siento hermana, es mi problema- el chico de ojos azules y cabello negro giró su rostro para no mirar esos ojos que suplicaban

-¿Es tu problema? Tu maldito problema es que no piensas en ti! Es tu futuro como demonios pretendes llevar a cabo esto?

-Rei, basta ya por favor, ya me siento lo bastante mal como para escuchar tus reproches!- alzó la voz pero aun mantenía la tranquilidad en su cuerpo

-Uuuuhhh te odio!- pataleo la chica de 24 años frente a su hermano de 28, y salió echa una furia aun peor de cómo había entrado.

Endimión Chiba de 28 años, simplemente perfecto en todo lo que hace. Controlado, inteligente, serio y siempre respetuoso de todo lo que le rodea, hijo segundo de Souichi Chiba, Ministro del parlamento japonés. Su destino había sido fijado ese mismo día, se casaría con la hija única del senador Malachite Metalia, una mujer de 25 años, caprichosa, rebelde, ambiciosa, sarcástica y con unas curvas que no sabias cuales eran reales y cuales creadas por magníficos cirujanos.

La noche era cálida, despejada, era perfecta para estar tranquilo, pero su corazón no lo estaba, él no quería la vida que habían elegido, él quería salir y conocer el mundo, era chef y uno de los mejores y más reconocidos a su corta edad. Se hacía cargo del restaurante Luna Azul en Tokyo el cual era visitado por grandes celebridades que llegaban de otros países solo para comer en el mejor restaurante, pertenecía a su mejor amigo Andrew Furuhata.

Endimión Chiba iba a tener su propio restaurante tenía ya casi todo listo, pronto sería la inauguración de Tokyo de Cristal, con eso pretendía alejarse de la cuna familiar y crecer por si mismo, pero con el destino que le habían impuesto, todo eso, ahora estaba en peligro de ser solo un sueño.

En esa noche de luna llena, con pocas nubes desplazándose a gran velocidad por el viento cálido miró al cielo con su mirada suplicante de respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se formulaba, pero algo le llamo la atención, un avión pasó a toda velocidad ¿un avión? ¿a esa velocidad? Un momento! un murmullo en el viento se iba acercando a él, una voz, pronto era un grito, se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero de donde?

El sonido viene de... ¿ARRIBA?

-¿que demo...?-

No pudo terminar la frase, una mujer cayó sobre él! El golpe fue tan fuerte que parecía desubicado, ¿se había roto algo? nunca le había caído algo encima en toda su vida.

La chica que cayó del cielo parecía aturdida también, no podía decir de donde había llegado, ¿como una mujer caía en un penthouse? era ilógico por donde lo viera! y peor aun! ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

-¿estás bien?- fue lo primero que pudo articular Endimión

- jiuy grifszkanif

-¿que?

-¿kormnufst neest?

-no entiendo lo que dices, hablas japonés? ingles? español? acaso eso es ruso?

La cara de la chica estaba pálida, era muy hermosa pero se veía confundida y se aparto rápidamente del joven pelinegro

-troo mikastre faris nostro def polfristi

-hey no te entiendo! Olvídalo ven, vamos dentro.

Endimión intento tomarla de la mano pero noto que sus manos estaban atadas por unos grilletes, ella automáticamente se aparto de él, dejándole en claro que no la iba a tener fácil para llevarla a donde el quisiera.

-no... te... hare... daño...- hablaba despacio mientras levantaba las manos para darle a entender que no la lastimaría.

Por un rato ella dudo no quería ir pero un mareo la hizo flaquear, por poco cae al suelo pero Endimión la tomo en sus brazos. Ella sintió la delicadeza con que la sostuvo, él le sonrió amable, se dejó conducir hacia dentro del departamento donde le indico que se sentara, él se arrodillo frente a ella inspeccionando los grilletes.

Mientras ella miraba sorprendida el departamento, Endimión intentaba descifrar como quitarle los grilletes.

-Sabes... como... se... quitan?

Ella solo lo miro con la cabeza ladeada sin entender una palabra de lo que le dijo.

El estomago de la joven gruño con fuerza

-Creo que tienes hambre- levantando, ella se levanto también, alterada y con desconfianza- ven, te daré de comer! ven ven!

Con señas Endimión le indico que lo siguiera, ella iba con seño fruncido pero en cuanto su nariz olio lo delicioso que provenía de la comida, su estomago no paro de gruñir exigiendo por comida.

Endimión tomo dos platos, les coloco un panecillo recién hecho, en otro puso fruta que había cortado y la baño de yogurt le dio a escoger y ella en menos de 5 minutos devoro los 2 platos enteros, pero aun se veía hambrienta

-Pobre, donde habrás estado?

Le sirvió un plato de la comida que había preparado esa tarde, pasta en salsa blanca con unos trozos pequeñísimos de mariscos que le daban un toque exquisito!

Solo con verlo y olerlo ella ya quería acabárselo! tomo el tenedor y comenzó a devorarlo pero el sabor era tan delicioso que tuvo que comer poco a poco para disfrutar de cada sabor, cada detalle y texturas.

Endimión sirvió dos copas de vino una se la dio a ella que la bebió sin chistar, él al verla sedienta le sirvió otras dos copas mas. Pero sin imaginárselo se quedo dormida como tronco!

-Sera mejor que te deje dormir, Ya que lo pienso no entiendo porque te di vino en lugar de agua o sumo! estas costumbres mías no se van.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba inconsciente y en el país de las maravillas, intentó con todo el arsenal de herramientas que tenia, pero no podía abrir los grilletes, ¿Qué época creen que estamos, eso ya no se usa!?

x.x

x.x

x.x

Al despertar de su sueño, la chica estaba confundida y con dolor de cabeza, levantó su mano para tocarse la sien y fue ahí cuando lo noto… era libre! Sus grilletes estaban en la mesa de a lado casi intactos junto a muchas herramientas dobladas y rotas.

Salió de la habitación con cautela, intentando no hacer ruido, buscó con la mirada pero no veía al chico que la había salvado y alimentado la noche anterior, cuando se acercó a la cocina vio unas fotografías instantáneas con caras graciosas del chico de la noche anterior. Al parecer le indicaba la semiesfera que estaba en la barrita de la cocina, ella lo levantó como indicaba la fotografía y vio algunos platos con comida, claro que ella no tenía ni la remota idea de lo que era!

En otra de las fotografías él le indicaba con una cuchara que lo comiera, eso a ella le pareció muy gracioso dejando escapar unas risitas ahogadas, pero con gusto comió lo que él le había preparado, por supuesto estaba delicioso!

X.X

X.X

X.X

Había terminado las indicaciones de las fotografías, ahora vagaba por el departamento tocando y viendo fijamente algunas cosas, escuchó un ruido extraño viniendo de la puerta y se volteó asustada, pero vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con un celular en la oreja apoyada por el hombro, llaves en una mano y bolsas en la otra.

-Donde te atrevas a plantarme estas muerto escuchaste! Mas que muerto, te revivo y te vuelvo a matar!... pues eso espero!

Haciendo malabares con las manos dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y tomo el celular mientras caía hacia su mano.

-Hombres! De idiotas no tienen un pelo! Tienen todo el cuerpo!... eh? ¿Quién eres tu?

Notando a la pequeña rubia extraña que tenía las manos cerca de su pecho y con cara confusa pero asombrada

-Ah! Quien eres? Acaso mi hermano piensa vivir intensamente hasta que se case con esa bruja?- se preguntó en voz alta viendo a la joven que parecía de su misma edad, rubia con el cabello a largo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, ojos celestes, piel blanca y porte delicado- Vamos, será mejor que te marches, no creo que te vuelva a llamar mi hermano.

Como vió que la chica no reaccionaba, la pelinegra la tomó por la muñeca, cosa que hizo reaccionar a la rubia intentando alejarse.

-Oye que te pasa? Deja de portarte como niña, es que acaso eres tonta?- la rubia forcejeaba, no entendía nada de lo que decía la pelinegra

Se escuchó el mismo ruido que la vez anterior, acaso vendrían mas por ella? Estaba a punto de ponerse en posición de defensa pero vio que entraba el chico alto de cabello negro, el mismo chico que la había salvado y le había quitado los grilletes molestos y pesados.

-Endimión! ¿Quién es ella?- reprochando la pelinegra sin soltarle del brazo

-Hola Hermana! Tuve un mal día! Gracias por preguntar!

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¿Quién es ella?

-No sé… una chica que cayó del cielo

-Jaaaa, si como no? En que esquina la recogiste?

-Oye mas respeto! No soy esa clase de hombre… al menos aun no…

-Tonto!

-Hola! Ya volví! Le mostraba el reloj y la rubia recordó haber visto una fotografía en la que aparecía el reloj marcando la misma hora que él le mostraba, ella entendió que cuando ese aparato estuviera en la misma posición él volvería y así fue!

-Ella cayó del cielo Rei, no miento, fue ayer- Endimión se puso totalmente serio mientras se quitaba su saco y la corbata, como tenía mucho calor se desabrocho los primero dos botones y subió las mangas de la camisa, esta imagen pareció gustarle a la rubia pues se sonrojo y sonrió pícaramente, cosa que solo la pelinegra noto.

-Explícate hermano! Nadie cae del cielo en un penthouse

-Eso mismo pensé yo pero así fue, después de que te fuiste de repente escuche un grito y de pronto ella cayó sobre mi! Se veía alterada, asustada, no sé de qué altura venía, tenía grilletes y estaba hambrienta

-Me juras que eso es verdad? O has perdido la razón?- lo veía incrédula con cara de ¿q carajos te tomaste?

-Es la verdad y tengo las pruebas para ello- Salió de la sala y entró a la habitación de huéspedes, pocos segundos después salía con los grilletes que había dejado en la mesa y las herramientas dobladas- lo ves! Me costó mucho quitárselas!

La rubia tan pronto vio los grilletes se asustó y se alejó lo mas que pudo de ellos sintiéndose amenazada, de nuevo Rei noto su reacción, lo que le hizo dudar de si las cosas que decía su hermano eran ciertas o ficción pura.

-Estas diciendo que estas cosas las traía puestas esa delicada chica?

-Si, es cierto, lo juro!

-Vaya, pues por su reacción te sugiero que tires esas cosas, no creo que quiera volver a verlas.

-Habla otro idioma, no entiendo lo que me dice

-Eso es divertido!- sonriendo ampliamente

-No lo fue!- rezongando a su hermana

-Bueno bueno, como sea, solo vine para ver como estabas, además te traje algunos trajes que diseñé, te encantarán!

La rubia se relajó una vez que los vio olvidándose de los grilletes, riéndose y sacando el contenido de las bolsas que la pelinegra había traído consigo. Se acercó poco a poco curiosa. Vió como la chica lo ayudaba a ponerse el saco y él se veía muy guapo, también cuando ella le colocó una corbata azul fuerte de inmediato resaltaron sus ojos azules, era el color de los mares de la tierra, el color favorito de la rubia desde que tenía memoria, eso hizo que se acercara mas a ellos, embelesada en esos ojos tan atrayentes.

-Tendrás que ponerle correa a tu nueva mascota…

-Rei…- Con tono de reproche, lo que provocó una mueca de disgusto para Rei

-Está bien… seré amable, solo porque está perdida, pero en cuanto encuentres a sus dueños la regresas

-No es un perrito perdido!

Los dos se rieron, la rubia se sintió un poco incomoda, prefirió sentarse en el suelo.

-Lo ves! Es un cachorro perdido!

-No te sientes ahí!- Se acercó a la rubia, mientras se acercaba ella lo veía mas y mas alto hasta que tuvo que doblar su cabeza casi por completo

-Siempre quisiste un golden retriver o era un labrador dorado?

-Ya entendí la referencia gracias! Solo espero que no pueda entenderte- extendió una mano a la chica, ella la vio con desconfianza pero le correspondió dando su mano, él la levantó y la guió al cómodo sillón, ella miró por todos lados el sillón, lo acarició sintiendo la suavidad de la tela en sus manos, eso era en verdad algo magnifico para ella, casi podía sentir como se regocijaba con solo tocarla.

-Jajaja perdón pero es que me da mucha gracia, ella se comporta como si no fuera de este mundo!

-Pues tal vez no lo sea!

-Endimión estas completamente loco ¿has intentado preguntarle su nombre?

-No, no se me había ocurrido como preguntarle

-Entiendo…- Mientras lo miraba con cara de "eres tonto?"

La hermosa chica de cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche se acercó a la rubia con sonrisa amable, se puso delante de ella y se puso una mano en el pecho

-Rei…, soy Rei!

La rubia primero hizo cara de ¿Qué rayos?, pero después pareció entender y la señalo

-Rei!- Grito la rubia de cabello largo un tanto ondulado y enmarañado

-Correcto!- dio unos saltitos y aplaudió indicándole que había acertado, Esta vez señalo a Endimión- I-dio-ta

-Idiota!- Grito la rubia señalando a Endimión, a lo que él reaccionó molesto con su hermana por darle ese nombre

-Serás tonta!- Dándole un golpecito en la frente a su hermana cosa que le dio gracia a Rei quien fue aumentando la risa hasta tumbarse en el sillón sosteniéndose el estomago- Yo soy Endimión… En-di-mion…- Señalándose a si mismo

-Endimión…idiota!- dijo la rubia con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios, completamente ingenua a lo que acababa de decir. Gracias a esa naturalidad Endimión abrió la boca y levanto una ceja incrédulo

Rei por su parte estaba partiéndose de la risa, regocijándose de las palabras de la rubia

-No no!- él movia las manos y la cabeza negando por sus palabras- Endimión

-Endimión!- Dijo la rubia con un gesto no muy convencido

-Si!- y aplaudió a la chica sonriéndole amable, pero la chica se sonrojo un poco

Rei se levanto del sofá aun suspirando por el aire perdido y medio encorvada por la risa, pero componiéndose.

-Y tu eres?- Señalándola a ella esta vez, ella pareció entender bien

-Serenity!- señalándose a ella misma- Serenity!

Ellos repitieron su nombre y ella también les aplaudió como ellos lo habían hecho al repetir correctamente sus nombres.

Rei jugó un poco mas enseñándole algunas palabras, mientras Endimión preparaba la cena. Estaban en la barra de la cocina y Serenity preguntaba señalando los instrumentos que Endimión utilizaba, de este modo Rei le decía como se llamaban, Serenity estaba fascinada por lo que él hacía, transformaba todas esas cosas, tan simples en algo maravilloso, y la comida olía delicioso! Ella a veces aspiraba hondo para tomar esos deliciosos aromas. Pero se enamoró mas de esas frutas a su lado, probó la manzana y le pareció un poco dura, pero de sabor dulce, un durazno más dulce que la manzana, también probó el plátano y casi lo escupe, su consistencia le pareció algo desagradable y prefirió ocultarlo debajo de una servilleta sin que se dieran cuenta, pero lo que le encantó aun más… Fueron las uvas! Esas pequeñas cositas verdes le parecieron tan dulces y extremadamente deliciosas que casi se acaba todo el contenido del frutero.

Después de una rápida cena y de varias quejas de Rei, Serenity se quedó dormida y Endimión despidió a su hermana, ella había prometido regresar al día siguiente para ver a Serenity y que no se sintiera tan sola cuando Endimión salía.

-¿Qué haré contigo? Esto de quedarte dormida es lo tuyo…- tomó a la rubia y la llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, la vió tan plácidamente dormida, con su rostro blanco, su expresión tranquila y unos mechones tapándole media mejilla que en cuanto la dejó en la cama sonrió ante aquella exquisita mujer y retiró esos mechones acariciando por primera vez ese rostro hermoso, se tomo la libertad de acariciar con su dedo el perfil de la rubia, rasgos finos y delicados, nariz respingona, labios gruesos pero no exagerados, eran más bien apetecibles, se estaba dejando hipnotizar por esta musa. Sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar profundamente dormida, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

X

X

X

Eran las 9 am, Endimión preparaba el desayuno escuchando las noticias que pasaban en la TV.

_Flashback_

Serenity se había levantado apenas escuchó que él salía de su habitación. Al tenerla frente a él, la vio despeinada y con la misma ropa con que había llegado, eso le restó atractivo sin duda. Él reprobó aquella imagen, no digna de una hermosa mujer como ella, así que tomó un cepillo, la volteó y comenzó a desenredar su cabello, cosa que a ella pareció disgustarle, no sabía si era porque no le gustaba peinarse, o porque quería que él dejara de hacerlo, pero optó por darle el cepillo y ella comenzó inmediatamente a cepillarse.

De vez en cuando salían algunos reproches de su boca, cosas que él no sabía que decía, en su idioma extraño. Al escuchar tanta queja (o maldiciones) optó por meterla a la ducha, claro, solo le indicó cómo funcionaba y para que era cada cosa y después cerró la puerta, le dejó una playera de él para que se pusiera al salir de bañarse.

Ella disfrutó como nunca ese baño! Y salió mas relajada y hermosa que antes.

_Fin de flashback_

Y ahí estaba él, cocinando el desayuno esperando a que la rubia saliera de su baño

-Endimión… karioshterinaot?

-Eh?- Él no entendió nada de lo que le dijo, salvo su nombre, quito la atención del desayuno y se giró a verla. La visión de verla semidesnuda, con su cabello largo, apenas formándose unas ondas, su cuerpo delicado y delgado, sus piernas suaves, sus manos hacia la espalda retorciendo un mechón de su cabello en actitud nerviosa, sus pezones marcados en la playera, sus ojos azul celeste, sus labios rosados y únicamente vestida con su playera, siendo consciente de que no traía absolutamente nada debajo… no solo le parecía una locura tener a semejante mujer, sino que le pareció desquiciado siquiera tocarla, después de haber sido víctima de quien sabe que horrores y aterrizar en su casa.

Pero… las hormonas eran las hormonas y aun un caballero tiene sus arranques de pasión, solo verla así… le hirvió la sangre, quería besarla, comprobar la suavidad de su piel, el olor de su cabello… solo atinó a volver su atención a la comida. Sin notar como la dulce chica hacia un puchero de frustración al no captar del todo su atención, o al menos eso era lo que ella creyó.

A las 11, después de haber llevado su ropa al cuarto de lavado, Serenity estaba instalada frente al televisor súper entretenida averiguando cómo funcionaba, Endimión se despidió de ella y partió para ver los avances de su nuevo restaurante.

Cerca de la 1 Serenity quiso ver que tal iba su ropa, y entró al cuarto de lavado, no supo bien donde estaba su ropa, así que abrió todo lo que tenia puerta y finalmente la vio, ahí estaba su ropa, pero aun estaba mojada, no podía ponérsela de nuevo y regresó resignada frente al televisor pero antes de llegar a el escuchó la puerta de entrada dejando ver a una elegante y fresca Rei, luciendo una cola alta, aretes de brillantes largos, lentes oscuros, una blusa roja delicada sin mangas pero de cuello semilargo que le marcaba bastante bien el busto, dejando muy en claro que tenia lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los hombres que le vieran de frente, su diminuta cintura y un pantalón blanco ajustado a sus piernas que también dejaban en claro que tenía atractivo por donde la vieran. Sus zapatillas altas acentuaban aun mas su bien formado trasero. Rei era, a los ojos de Serenity, una autentica belleza, la admiraba por sus formas y deseaba lucir igual que ella, desde el momento en que la vió se sorprendió con su belleza.

-Hola Serenity! Ya estoy en casa! Bueno, no mi casa, la casa de mi hermano, pero da igual! También es mi casa!

Serenity la recibió con una sonrisa de autentico gusto, pero no entendió nada de lo que dijo a excepción de su nombre.

-Vaya, mírate nada mas, de no ser por la ropa diría que eres una belleza! Creo que hay que comprarte ropa! Mi hermano no creo que se atreva a entrar a una tienda de lencería… mmmmm q haré…- inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la marca de luna creciente de su frente, la inspeccionó con ojos entornados, pero le resto importancia cuando se le ocurrió una idea- Ya sé, tomaremos algo de la ropa de Endimión!

La tomo de la mano y la condujo a la habitación de él, ella al entrar se maravillo con el aroma de su perfume, tan varonil!, vio su cama perfectamente arreglada, su espejo de cuerpo entero , echó un vistazo a su armario, donde la metió Rei, vio sus trajes, sus zapatos, las mancuernas preguntándose para que rayos servían, sus corbatas de seda, todo le pareció demasiado hermoso, hasta que Rei la llamo,

Tomó una de las camisas de Endimión, la obligó a quitarse la playera y le puso la camisa azul celeste, le doblo las mangas hasta el codo, después le indicó que se pusiera unos shorts Khaki que a Endimión por su altura le llegaría a la rodilla, pero a Serenity, le quedaban justo llegando a sus tobillos, aprovechando que tenían jaretas, Rei las cerró para apretarlas a sus tobillos y que no se viera tanto como una prenda masculina, tomó unos tirantes que tenía Endymion y se los colocó a Serenity evitando que se le cayera el short, le colocó una corbata color mostaza que combinaba con el short, dejándola suelta dando un aire despreocupado y fachoso, le recogió el cabello y le colocó un sombrero café que ella le había regalado a su hermano. Lo único que faltaba era la cintura… tomo un pañuelo de seda que le ató a la cintura a modo de cinturón.

Una vez que comprobó que se veía femenina-masculina, sonrió satisfecha, pero aun había un detalle… los zapatos… recordó que había dejado unas sandalias de piso y rogó por que su hermano no las hubiera tirado, finalmente las encontró e hizo que se las pusiera, eran lo único que descuadraba en la imagen perfecta y le tomo una fotografía.

Serenity se miró al espejo y se vio extraña, pero parecía hombre aunque le pareció demasiado gracioso. La camisa de Endimión desprendía su aroma, y eso la estaba volviendo loca, era como tenerlo cerca, ese aroma era delicioso, no podía quitarse de la mente a Endimión con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Vamos Serena, las compras nos esperan! Y… nos llevaremos… esto!- Abriendo el cajón de Endimión tomó una tarjeta dorada brillante, y la sonrisa maliciosa de Rei brillo aun más que la tarjeta.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaban en el auto de Rei, un precioso Porsche plateado convertible, Serenity al verlo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Hermoso verdad! Lástima que es de mi hermano mayor, Zafiro.

Subieron al auto y Rei se dirigió a su zona comercial favorita, Tokio Street era la más exclusiva plaza comercial de lujo en Tokio. Serenity estaba fascinada con todo ese brillo de los aparadores.

Le compró ropa suficiente para 1 mes, zapatos cómodos, tenis y zapatillas, broches para cabello, ropa interior, pijamas, maquillajes, accesorios, cosas para ducha como shampoo, esponja y shampoo corporal, y demás cosas que se le ocurrían que podría necesitar, claro, todo lo pagaba la tarjeta dorada de Endimión Chiba!

Endimión llegó a su casa y no vio por ningún lado a Serenity, eso lo asustó, la buscó por todos lados, incluso en el roof garden, pero nada, justo cuando bajaba del jardín dispuesto a llamar a Rei entraron armadas con 20 bolsas cada una repartidas en ambas manos y con una sonrisa en sus bocas, él al ver a Serenity vestida con sus ropas se sorprendió pero le encantó esa imagen, parecía entre infantil y masculina, pero le encantaba verla así.

-Fuimos de compras!- grito Rei emocionada

-Puedo notarlo!- contesto de en el mismo tono que Rei- Que amable fuiste al llevarte a Serenity de compras, la verdad no se me había ocurrido

-Lo sé, hay muchas cosas que no se te han ocurrido hacer por ella

-Que bueno que tu vienes a verme mas seguido, así tengo una cómplice!

-Espera a ver lo que le compraste!- dijo Rei con emoción contenida mezclada con burla

-¿Qué le compre?- creía no haber escuchado bien

-Ah, si… verás… es tu huésped, así que… fuiste muy amable y buen anfitrión, no pude esperar menos de ti, hermanito…- sonriendo de oreja a oreja le devolvió la tarjeta dorada, provocándole casi un infarto

-Estas loca! Esa tarjeta la utilizo solo en casos de extrema emergencia! Como se te ocurre!

-Esta es una emergencia! Acaso la querías semidesnuda todos los días? Bueno, por ti genial, pervertido!

-…- Dudo un poco de su respuesta, ya que no sonaba mal tenerla siempre en una de sus playeras o camisas- Estas loca, no soy un pervertido, te lo paso esta vez, pero solo esta!

-Siiiii hermanito! Y bueno, como hice mi buena obra del día, hoy podré dormir en paz, nos veremos mañana! Adios Sere!

Serenity se volteó e hizo seña de adiós moviendo la mano igual que Rei, pronto volvió a entretenerse sacando la infinidad de cosas que le había comprado Rei, Endimion la vio tan contenta, que solo sonrió y dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa, tomó algunas de las bolsas y sacó el contenido, unas zapatillas que podrían verse sexys… un vestido algo corto… una blusa muy al estilo de Rei, ajustada… un camisón de seda demasiado corto!... unas braguitas súper coquetas y femeninas de encaje negro…

Justo cuando las tenía en la mano, Serenity volteó y se las arrancó de la mano completamente avergonzada, él solo carraspeó y le devolvió las bolsas, después se fue a otra de las habitaciones, dejando sola a Serenity.

Después de meter todo en su habitación notó que tenía hambre y fue a la cocina, quiso hacer lo mismo que hacia Endimion, encender la estufa no parecía nada complicado, tal como lo esperaba no había sido difícil. Quiso calentar un trozo de pan pero no sabía como usar el tostador así que colocó la rebanada en plena flama, pero comenzó a quemarse y sacar humo, eso espantó a Serenity y tomo el pan pero se quemó y lo aventó aun en llamas, cayendo justamente en la servilleta que había escondido el plátano medio mordido prendiéndose fuego casi instantáneamente, ella no sabía ni que hacer, intentó apagar el fuego con otro trapo pero solo lo contagió con el fuego hasta que lo aventó también hacia la estufa donde el fuego seguía abierto, sin saber que hacer corrió hasta la habitación donde se había metido Endimion.

Envuelta en pánico lo vio dando golpes a un saco que colgaba del techo se sorprendió de verlo con el torso desnudo y sudado, con su cuerpo marcado, eso era una ilusión de un autentico Adonis… pero regresando a su pánico se acerco a él corriendo

-Esgta, sin shatsi, buuum! Karhanteknikum!

-Espera! No te entiendo!

-Neeeite!

-Que?

Ella completamente en pánico lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, un beso apasionado, colmado de urgencia, que lo tomó por sorpresa, justo cuando comenzaba a acoplarse a sus labios ella lo soltó y lo sorprendió aun mas

-Tu cocina se quema! Rápido!

-Hablas mi idioma?

-Fuegoo! Date prisa!

-Que? – Captando por fin lo que ella le había dicho, salió corriendo y encontró su cocina en fuego, rápido accionó el extinguidor bañando su preciosa cocina de espuma blanca.

Finalmente pudo apagar el fuego y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón, también dejando caer el extinguidor vacio haciendo un ruido metálico. Serenity lo veía asustada y avergonzada.

-Perdón por lo de tu cocina… no quería…

-Eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que no paso a mayores y solo fue la cocina, si la estufa hubiera explotado eso si sería malo… ¿Cómo es que ya puedes hablar conmigo?

-Ah mmm… bueno… lo que pasa es que… tengo habilidades lingüísticas…- desviando la vista evitando ver el torso bien formado de Endimión

-Fue el beso?

-Si… si tengo contacto labial con alguien de quien no se su idioma, en automático puedo hablarlo… no quise besarte antes porque no sabía si era correcto, pero… la emergencia era mayor…

-Entiendo…- Quedándose pensativo unos momentos- No… la verdad no entiendo… todo esto es confuso – Endimión se veía cansado, se masajeaba los ojos, a tientas buscó el teléfono, lo encontró y llamo a alguien dando la instrucción de ir por la mañana a arreglar la cocina, después de colgar se quedo hundido en el sillón con sus manos pesadas a sus costados tratando de entender la sensación placentera y pasional que le había provocado ese beso.

No quería darle importancia, pues como había dicho, solo era una emergencia en la que había tenido que besarlo, pero se moría de ganas por repetirlo, por volver a probar sus labios suaves, volver a sentir ese calor, se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos tanto que lo despertó la luz del sol directamente en los ojos, cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las 8 am y que se había quedado dormido, al moverse sintió la manta deslizarse sobre su pecho, al parecer Serenity le había puesto una manta para que no se resfriara.

Bostezó desperezándose y la buscó por todos lados, y ahí estaba ella, intentando a toda costa partir esa sandía enorme con el cuchillo, pero no sabía utilizar lo así que se veía como si fuera la peor faena! Era casi como ver el desastroso asesinato de una sandía con su jugo derramado por toda la mesa.

-Que haces Serenity?

-Llámame Sere ¿si? Asi me gusta… hago mmmm… según tu idioma algo llamado Coctel de frutas! Mira! Ya pique el mmm… ¿mango?

-El mango! Ay no! Lo quería para hacer un mousse! Tendré que comprar mas… bueno no importa, al final no podría hacerlo con esta cocina hecha un desastre… por cierto, ¿Cómo es que sabes tantas palabras? Yo no recuerdo habértelas enseñado.

-Eso es porque entiendo las palabras que Rei me enseñó, además expreso mis pensamientos en tu idioma, no es tan difícil

-Fascinante! Dime, de donde eres?

-Bueno… es un poco complicado… en tu mundo no existimos… somos una especie de luna pero estamos ocultos por un fenómeno que impide que noten nuestra presencia, se podría decir que somos la luna de la luna de la Tierra. Somos un fantasma para ustedes.

-Estas jugando cierto?

-Claro que no! ¿Qué ganaría con ello?- riendo divertida y amable ante la ocurrencia de que estaba mintiendo, pero su mueca cambió cuando clavo el cuchillo de forma vertical sobre la sandía y no podía bajarlo, a lo que él se ocupó de cortar la sandía con la fuerza necesaria y sin hacer mas desastre- Mi planeta… bueno, yo le llamo así…. Es un lugar hermoso! La luz del sol también llega a nosotros, pero por ese fenómeno, ustedes no nos notan, es extraño, nosotros si podemos verlos.

-Suena interesante lo que dices, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu "Luna fantasma" mientras desayunamos?

-Será un placer!

Entre descripciones fantásticas de un mundo prospero, colmado de plantas exóticas y coloridas, animales alados, aguas cristalinas, un reino gobernado por un matrimonio de monarquía, era todo tan fácilmente imaginable que Endimión transformó cada palabra de Serenity en imágenes en su mente. Además, escuchar la aterciopelada y educada voz de Serenity era algo de lo que no se cansaba.

Tuvieron que interrumpir su plática porque llegaron a arreglar la preciada cocina de Endimión.

Al fin Serenity podría utilizar la ropa que Rei le compró usando un bello vestido blanco ligero con falda volada bastante apropiado para el calor de la primavera que inundaba el departamento. Endimión también aprovechó para lucir algo ligero, unos jeans que se ajustaban bastante bien a su cuerpo y una playera ligera también, ayudó a limpiar la cocina y a quitar algunos aparatos inutilizables, Serenity miraba todo con curiosidad, todo lo quería tocar, era como una niña de 5 años preguntando por todo lo que había. Al final Endimión terminó explicándole para que servía cada uno de los aparatos de la cocina, a pesar de saber cómo se llamaba cada cosa, no podía entender aun para qué y cómo funcionaba cada una, resultó ser una alumna muy curiosa e inteligente.

X

X

X

_**Holaaaa! Tiempo sin estar por estos lares! Bueno aquí mi nueva locura! Espero que les guste, ya irán viendo que pasa con esta pareja, será algo romántica divertida y con algo sorpresivo más adelante. Espero sus reviews con ansias. Sus criticas siempre son bien recibidas y por supuesto también los jitomatasos vale?**_

_**Bonito fin de semana!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo se que me quieren matar, perdonen la demora pero debido a mi renuncia estuve ocupada entregando puesto y revisando algunas otras cosas que tenía que dejar listas antes de irme de la ex-empresa a la q trabajaba. Pero ahora espero actualizar un poco más seguido.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**II**

El ocaso desde el roof garden del departamento era esplendido, todo lo teñía de naranja. Serenity estaba viendo el bello ocaso, recordando que había algo así en el Milenio de Plata, su lugar de origen. Estaba tan fascinada que de pronto solo la distrajo 2 golpes secos entre las plantas.

-Auuu! Eso dolió! Artemis te dije que no quería aterrizar tan fuerte! Debíamos haber llegado desde una altura menor

-Aaaay ay ay ay ayyy mi espaldita! No me culpes Luna! Fue decisión tuya el cómo aparecer.

-Luna? Artemis? Que hacen aquí? Y en esa forma!?-la rubia se acercaba incrédula y sorprendida

-Serenity!- gritaba la gatita negra con la luna dorada en su frente saltando a sus brazos

-Serenity es un gusto que esté bien! Por suerte aterrizamos justo donde usted estaba!- Estirándose el gatito blanco como la nieve y con la luna dorada también en su frente.

-Me alegra que estén aquí pero por favor no hablen!- Pidió con angustia de que los fueran a escuchar.

Rei y Endimion estaban cocinando lo que sería la cena de esa noche, ella había salido a despejarse y arreglar la mesa ya que querían cenar en el jardín, pero se había distraído por el ocaso.

-Serenity! Preparaste la mesa?- Salió de las escaleras Rei y Serenity no pudo esconder a los 2 mininos que se pusieron delante de ella en forma de protección- Gatos? No me digas… vinieron del cielo?-preguntó risueña y burlona

-Pues… si…- hizo un gesto de confusión a lo que Rei solo suspiró resignada

-De acuerdo, digamos que cayeron del cielo también, tienen la misma luna que tu, así que deben venir contigo

-Mi luna? No pero… - en ese momento levantó una bandeja plateada y se vio la frente, no tenía la luna dorada

-La vi hace tiempo, estaba brillando no sé, no te dije nada, creí que era normal, después no le di importancia y ya no la volví a ver en tu frente

-aaah…- estaba nerviosa pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a Endimion

-¿Acaso hay reunión y no me avisan? Hey no voy a poner todo yo solo!

-Es que… tienes nuevas mascotas!- dijo Rei algo burlona señalando a los dos mininos frente a Serenity

-¿Amigos tuyos?- le preguntó a la rubia quien con un gesto de angustia asintió con la cabeza- Esta bien, no te preocupes, siempre quise tener mascotas, le sonrió amable y ella se sonrojó por ese simple hecho

-Genial! Tenemos mascotas nuevas!- Rei levantó al minino blanco y Endimion al negro y comenzaron a acariciarlos-¿Cómo se llaman?

-La gatita negra es Luna y el blanco Artemis, son mis amigos y guardianes

-Son hermosos!- Rei puso su frente en la cabeza de Artemis y le dio un beso para seguir abrazándolo, Endimion hizo lo mismo con Luna.

-No se molestan de que estén aquí? Creo que me siguieron

-Son unos fieles amigos, claro que no hay problemas Endimion es un gran anfitrión!- Contestó animada Rei

-Ya quiero ver como le haces cuando vivas sola hermanita- ansioso de venganza su hermano

Cenaron entre risas y una que otra anécdota de Rei, además contaba que pronto sería la semana de la moda en Tokyo y tendría el honor de poner algunas de sus creaciones en el desfile de la gloriosa diseñadora Michiru Kaiou, además en el desfile mostrarán las nuevas creaciones de la joyería Tenou una de las joyerías finas mas prestigiosas de Asia.

Pasaban de las 11 cuando Rei se fue a casa, vivía con su padre al ser la hija menor aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a una vida libre, su padre la tenía bastante bien amarrada, además a ella no le importaba vivir con él, se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Dónde se quedarán Luna y Artemis?- preguntó Endimion en un gran bostezo

-En mi habitación!- casi gritó Serenity

-De acuerdo, puedes irte ya, yo recogeré todo esto

-Te ayudo, tu estas muy cansado, si lo hacemos entre los dos será mas rápido

Ambos recogieron y se lo llevaron a la cocina, Serenity estaba viendo como Endimion ponía los platos en el lavavajillas y se acercó mucho a él, pero no lo notó, cuando Endimion se dio la vuelta la empujó y ella casi cae tropezándose. En un hábil movimiento la tomó en sus brazos, quedaron hipnotizados en los ojos del otro, sin darse cuenta se iban acercando más y más, pronto sería un beso, estaban a milímetros, podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando sentir los labios del otro.

Artemis al ver la acción que estaba por realizarse saltó sobre la mesa y lanzó un rugido minino, muy molesto.

Endimion reaccinó y soltó a Serenity, no volvieron a cruzar palabra alguna se metieron en sus habitaciones y desaparecieron de la vista el uno del otro.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Artemis?- preguntó molesta Serenity

-Si! Que pasa contigo?- Secundó Luna

-Solo quería estirarme, aun no controlo estos movimientos de gato- Se defendió Artemis sin tomarle mas atención, se acurrucó en la cama haciéndose bolita y fingió dormirse

-Aaaah!- bufó Serenity molesta y frustrada, realmente ese beso iba a ser romántico y Artemis lo arruinó.

Endimion entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, recordó a Serenity en sus brazos, su cuerpo pequeño y delicado tan cerca, su cálido aliento, sus labios esperándolo, era una locura! Él estaba comprometido y ahora se sentía atraído por Serenity, no era posible que el destino le jugara así!

-Quisiera poder besarla una vez mas…

Con ese pensamiento se quedo completamente dormido.

X

X

X

-Endimion…- Escuchaba que lo nombraban a lo lejos- Endimion, despierta- la voz cada vez se iba acercando mas, sintió una pequeña lengua en su mejilla- Luna no hagas eso!- reconoció la voz enojada de Serenity

-Que pasa? Que hora es?- reaccionó al sentir la luz del sol entrando por las cortinas

-Son las 8:30, hoy es sábado cierto? Crees que podríamos salir? Quiero conocer esta ciudad

-Lo siento Serenity no puedo llevarte a pasear hoy- se incorporó en sus codos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sin cambiarse, Serenity estaba con su camisón corto de rodillas sobre la cama, se veía tan sexy a estas horas de la mañana

-Que lastima…- dijo decepcionada

-Puedes venir conmigo pronto será la apertura de Tokyo de cristal, tengo unos asuntos que ver, además no sé a que hora regresaré, es mejor si te quedas conmigo

-Siiiiii!- saltó contenta y su camisón corto se elevó en sus saltos, Endimion no pudo evitar comérsela con los ojos, se veía tierna, inocente y condenadamente sexy.

Se arreglaron para salir, justo estaban por entrar en la camioneta de Endimion cuando vieron aparcarse el auto de Zafiro, el hermano mayor de los Chiba, de el salió Rei con un aspecto de pocos amigos.

-Solo vine a entregarte esto, supongo que no has comprado el periódico- dijo entregándole el clasificado de sociales donde se veía a Beril con un vestido rojo que le quedaba entalladísimo, sus pechos enormes parecían querer salirse del vestido, estaba levantando una copa brindando con algunos que Endimion no reconoció. El titular decía: "Beril Metalia y sus excesos le cuestan casi medio millón en una noche a Malachite Metalia"

Endimion tensó la mandíbula y su semblante alegre cambió por uno serio.

-Serenity, ve con Rei un momento, tengo que ir a casa de mi padre

-¿Qué es lo que harás?- cuestionó Rei

-Poner en claro algunas cosas con mi padre- entró en la camioneta blanca y salió rumbo la mansión Chiba

-¿Volverá?- preguntó Serenity angustiada al verlo partir tan molesto

-Si, no te preocupes, vamos al centro comercial!- Tratando de aligerar el humor de Serenity

X

X

X

Endimion iba a toda marcha, necesitaba hablar con su padre y poner las cosas en claro. Giró su rostro al asiento del copiloto y vio a Artemis muy feliz en dos patas viendo por la ventana tomándolo por sorpresa

-Artemis que haces aquí?- Artemis giró su cabeza para indicar que tenía toda su atención- Ay Artemis! Conocerás a mi padre- en el primer semáforo en rojo le colocó el cinturón de seguridad

La camioneta de Endimion se estacionó frente a una reja dorada brillante y muy alta, la propiedad estaba cubierta por paredes de 3 metros totalmente cubiertos de enredaderas verdes. Endimión presionó un botón y se abrió la reja dorada, Artemis se sentó erguido como todo buen gato que se jacte de tener orgullo. Eso le causó curiosidad y gracia a Endimion.

Entraron y se estacionó junto a la fuente, bajó junto con Artemis acomodado en su hombro, lo recibieron los sirvientes de su padre con una cariñosa bienvenida.

Su padre estaba en el despacho atendiendo unas llamadas. Al ver a su hijo le indicó con la mano que se sentara y esperara.

-Perdón hijo, estas llamadas no paran, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- tranquilo y servil

-Padre no me hables así, no soy uno de tus amigos

-Las viejas costumbres no se quitan, dime, que te trae por aquí? Ah! Un gatito! Es lindo, ¿tu nuevo amigo?- sonriéndole amable

-Es de una amiga, pero se vino de polizón, verás, ¿aun sigue en pie lo de Beril?- preguntó sin rodeos

-Ah… ya te enteraste de su escándalo…- mientras se reclinaba en su asiento jugando entre sus manos con un bolígrafo, señalando la nota del periódico en su escritorio

-Si, evidentemente estoy molesto, no quiero tener nada con una persona así

-Yo entiendo hijo, pero es un asunto complicado, el senador Malachite llamó esta mañana para disculparse y pedirte que no tomes en cuanta esta situación- sin dejar de jugar con el bolígrafo

-¿No tomarla en cuenta? Tienes idea lo importante que es para mi en estos momentos mi reputación? Estoy por lanzar un restaurant y quiero que sea reconocido por ser el mejor, no por tener algo que ver con la pesada de Beril Metalia- Molesto en su tono pero con semblante tranquilo

-Lo sé hijo, lo sé, a mi tampoco me agrada lo que publican los periódicos pero esto se arreglará, hablare con Malachite- respondía su padre con una tranquilidad inalterable que le molestó de sobremanera a Endimion

-Padre… estas seguro que no podemos romper este compromiso?- Artemis giró a verlo sorprendido, hasta el momento había entendido que su molestia estaba relacionada con esa joven voluptuosa y peliroja pero ahora todo estaba de cabeza, ella era la prometida de Endimion!

-Endimion… esto no es un juego, además recién empieza, descuida, hablaremos con ella y se comportará, yo mismo romperé el compromiso en caso de que tu reputación este en entredicho, por mientras y como medida precautoria no se anunciará su compromiso- dejando de lado el bolígrafo se puso de pie para observar por la enorme ventana su hermoso jardín

-Padre… estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de esto- Comentó Endimion con un aire de sinceridad y tristeza, aunque por dentro estaba confundido y enojado

-Nada de eso, tenemos un trato que cumplir, no te sientas mal, hasta que se anuncie tu compromiso sigues siendo un hombre libre, solo no enamores a nadie- sonrió pero se leía entre líneas la autoridad de sus palabras aunque no por ello dejaba de sonreír.

-Si padre- Incluso Artemis sintió un poco de estremecimiento al ver la sonrisa fría del padre de Endimion y la autoridad oculta con que hablaba, era contradictorio, sonreía pero manipulaba, ¿Qué clase de humano era?

Endimion tomo a Artemis y salieron de la mansión, el gatito podía sentir el ánimo que le rodeaba al moreno, estaba estresado, molesto, angustiado y confuso, lo leía en cada uno de sus movimientos. Había llamado a Rei para encontrarse con ella y Serenity, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del Tokyo Street se quedó unos momentos en el volante, parecía con dolor de cabeza, incluso se recostó en el volante unos minutos tomando aire profundamente tratando de calmarse. De nuevo tomó a Aremis y lo escondió en un sueter que tenía en la cajuela.

Artemis no entendía el porqué lo había escondido, apenas y podía respirar pero se quedó quieto, entraron a una tienda, Endimion se movía rápido y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en un bolso-canastilla para gatos, podía ver alrededor por las rendijillas, era cómodo y espacioso y vió que Endimion compraba otro en color morado, además de juguetes, un par de correas y placas de identificación.

-Será para Luna- le dijo a Artemis, era extraño, Endimion era muy amable, se preocupaba por ellos, uno simples felinos domésticos, por Serenity y por Rei, pero no debía confiarse. Artemis había formulado una teoría… Endimion era débil de corazón, no era digno para proteger a alguien como Serenity, además estaba el hecho de que estaba comprometido! Definitivo, no permitiría que pasara nada entre ellos.

X

X

X

Se despidieron de Rei después de ir a ver los avances de Tokyo de Cristal y cenar. Fueran a donde fueran Serenity llamaba la atención, era una belleza fuera de lo convencional, y Endimion se puso celoso estaba molesto.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo fue subir al jardín, necesitaba despejarse, necesitaba no pensar en nada de lo que le afectara, él tenía que tener el control de todo, claro, excepto de su propio futuro, eso lo manejaba su padre, pero dentro de lo que a él le correspondía le gustaba mantenerse controlado.

Serenity subió minutos después con su pijama al ver que él no bajaba y se había asegurado de que ni Luna ni Artemis interrumpieran esta vez, dejándolos encerrados en su habitación.

-Endimion ¿estás bien?- le preguntó al verlo recostado en una silla

-Si… en un momento bajo- dijo en voz baja, quería relajar el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mal? Esta mañana te veías molesto y regresaste un poco mas enojado que antes- le dijo poniéndose a sus espaldas y comenzando a masajear sus sienes

-Estoy bien, solo es un dolor de cabeza, no hay de que preocuparse, ya pasará, todos tenemos días malos- Las manos de Serenity se sentían muy bien, masajeaba en el punto exacto del dolor, estaba comenzando a perderse en esa agradable sensación

-Endimion…- Siendo atraída por ese rostro masculino quiso tocar sus labios y recorrer con sus dedos cada parte de su piel, los botones de la camisa eran demasiado tentadores, quería abrirlos, quería tocarlo, sentir su piel, era algo magnético lo que sentía hacia él.

-Dime- le dijo en un susurro con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por esas manos deliciosas que quería lo recorrieran por todo el cuerpo.

-Buenas noches…- Y sin proponérselo Serenity se dejó llevar, lo besó con pasión acariciando sus labios con su lengua, succionándolos, Endimion se dejó besar y correspondió, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron sintieron mil descargas de energía, la sensación era demasiado deliciosa, sus lenguas jugaban a atraparse, a recorrerse, acariciándose seductoramente.

Endimion la tomó de las muñecas y en un movimiento rápido la giró para que se sentara en sus piernas, la atrajo hacia él y continuaron con su beso, Endimion comenzó a jugar con el cabello rubio de Serenity, acariciándolo suavemente, atrayendo su cuerpo delicado hacia el suyo, ella dejaba que sus manos recorrieran su rostro masculino, recorrían su cabello, bajaban a su cuello y acariciaba suavemente para volver a subir.

El viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte y ligeramente mas frio, Su camisón se levantó un poco y Serenity se estremeció por el frío, Endimion pudo notar la dureza de sus pezones y la atrajo hacia él aun mas para cubrirla entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro pero…

-Miau…- Llamó Artemis, incluso su maullido denotaba molestia

-Artemis…- Serenity rompió el beso, pero no separó su rostro, dejó su frente apoyada en la de Endimion- Debo irme

-Si, no vayas a resfriarte- Endimion le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz y la soltó lentamente sintiendo ambos el frio al separarse

-Buenas noches- le dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a si misma y comenzaba a caminar hacia el gatito blanco

-Buenas noches, descansa- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que la derritió.

Artemis y Serenity bajaron las escaleras, él molesto por lo que había visto y por lo que había pasado y no había visto! Ella completamente distraída, sintiendo aún los brazos de Endimion en su cuerpo.

La rubia se perdió en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba los reproches de Artemis, incluso Luna tuvo que discutir con él ya que deducía que la chica estaba en otro mundo. Serenity recordaba los besos de Endimion, lo fuerte de su pecho, su piel suave, su aroma, sus brazos rodeándola, y con eso se durmió profundamente.

Endimion por su parte veía la luna y no podía creer lo que había pasado, ella lo había incitado a besarse, incluso podía sentir que ella quería algo mas… ¿acaso Serenity estaba ahí para tentarlo? Si era así esperaba que eso solo terminara con un simple acostón, no quería que ninguno de los 2 se enamoraran ya que como lo había dicho su padre, no podía enamorar a ninguna o sufriría al enterarse de su compromiso… su compromiso…

-Maldición! Esto no debió pasar!- arrepintiéndose del beso, ese hermoso beso que había revelado mil emociones que no había descubierto hasta ahora.

:)

:)

:)

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a las chicas que me dejaron en el primer capitulo y también por sus alarmas, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron! Mil y mil gracias por sus comentarios, bueno ahora si llegaron nuestros mininos a la tierra jejejeje y Artemis no dará su brazo a torcer eso es seguro! **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Anden díganme pliiiiiiissssss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas por sus hermosos Reviews abajo nos leemos! **

**Ya saben Los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon y dueña absoluta de ellos, yo solo me divierto creando mágicas historias de ellos. **

**Disfruten!**

**III**

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Serenity había llegado a casa de Endimion, se llevaba muy bien con Rei y ambas estaban tomándose mucho cariño, incluso salían juntas por helado, el cual le encantaba a Serena, tenía botes de helado en la nevera de Endimion!

Las cosas entre Endimion y Serenity iban un tanto volubles, había días en que apenas se veían ya que Endimion tenía cosas pendientes para el restaurante y se la pasaba de mal humor cada que abría el periódico encontrando notas de la chica pelirroja, cosas que Serenity no entendía y no quería importunar pidiendo explicaciones que requerirían aun más explicaciones para que pudiera entender. Los días que pasaban juntos eran tranquilos, salían, se divertían, hacían ejercicio juntos, sacaban a Luna y Artemis a pasear.

Pero Serenity comenzaba a sentir algo más por Endimion, desde ese beso en el jardín, ella estaba atrapada, totalmente colgada de él, si escuchaba de alguna chica sentía celos, ni siquiera se intentaba engañar a si misma, sabía lo que eran. Quería acercarse a él, cuando tenía oportunidad lo tomaba de la mano o se acercaba más a él, pero ese beso no había vuelto a repetirse y eso la asustaba un poco, ¿acaso se había arrepentido?

Endimion por su parte quería mantenerse lo mas ocupado posible y evitar que ese beso o esos sentimientos volvieran a cruzar su mente. Él iba a casarse con una completa idiota, podría romperle el corazón a Sere si intentaba acercarse mas. Tenía que poner una barrera una que no pudiera cruzar esa dulce, tierna y seductora mujer. Y parecía que Artemis estaba de su lado pues cuando ella intentaba acercarse, el gatito blanco siempre se interponía, Artemis andaba para todos lados con Endimion, era casi su escolta personal.

Claro que Artemis tenía sus propios motivos, él quería estar al tanto de lo que ocurriera con Endimion, no quería que nadie tocara a Serenity, incluso si era ella la que se acercaba, su deber estaba de por medio, si el padre de Serenity se enteraba de eso podría colgarlo de donde su hombría sufriría y no sería en absoluto divertido. Además sentía una profunda curiosidad por todo lo que hacia Endimion. Era diferente a como eran las personas en Milenio de Plata. Artemis se defendía alegando "investigación de campo sobre la raza humana".

-¿Qué te pondrás para el baile?- Preguntó curiosa Rei

-Lo de siempre ya sabes, un hombre no puede ir con vestido y esas cosas, el guardaropa de un hombre es limitado y el estilo solo se nota en la corbata- contestó sin ánimos su hermano

-Ash, eres un aburrido! Eso es lo que yo cambiaré! Los hombres no son aburridos, así que voy a crear un traje perfecto!

-Has como quieras pero por donde lo mires, un traje es un traje- dijo sin ánimos

-Ash- torció la boca Rei y chasqueó la lengua- Y que me dices tu Sere?

-Habrá un baile?- preguntó emocionada

-¿Qué? Este animal no te ha dicho nada?

-Hey!- Le recriminó su hermano a lo que ella le sacó la lengua, muy típico de Rei

-Habrá un baile la próxima semana, asuntos diplomáticos y no sé qué, pero irá mucha gente famosa y gente del gobierno también

-Que hermoso! Un baile!- Serenity apenas y había escuchado todo lo demás después de "habrá un baile", su mente viajó a los bailes de su hogar llenos de lujo y elegancia.

-Creo que no te hizo el menor caso, da igual, llévala a comprar un vestido mañana, te parece?- Preguntó, mas bien ordenó Endimion

-Te quedo mal hermano, lo siento pero tengo que ir a revisar cómo va la elaboración de los vestidos para el desfile del fashion week

-Y que sugieres?

-Vendré por ella pasado mañana…. No espera, tengo una idea… vendré mañana por ella- En ese momento se levantó y tomó sus cosas

-A dónde vas? Creí que cenarías con nosotros?- Preguntó Endimion sorprendido

-Me surgió algo urgente!

-Urgente?- preguntó ingenua Sere

-Si… muy urgente- viéndola fija y calculadora, Sere pudo ver sus grandes pestañas negras y sus ojos fijos en su cuerpo intimidándola

-Ya, ok vete- manoteo Endimion corriéndola

-Sere mañana vengo a verte!- acto seguido desapareció como tornado dejando sorprendidos a Serenity, Endimion, Luna y Artemis

Cenaron tranquilamente, delicioso como siempre, Endimion sabía perfectamente como satisfacer el paladar de Serenity.

-Quieres… Ver una película?- preguntó tímida Serenity

-Lo siento, pero debo levantarme temprano mañana, no puedo desvelarme, pero si quieres puedes verla tu, ya sabes utilizar la televisión y el DVD.

-De acuerdo…- algo decepcionada en su tono pero sonriendo

-Las películas están separadas, a arriba las de acción, en medio las de terror, abajo las comicas-romanticas que tiene Rei, no hay tanto problema- dando un gran bostezo se despidió y se fue a acostar.

-Serenity tomó el mando a distancia y comenzó a mover las funciones, mientras Luna y Artemis discutían en voz baja sobre cual película ver, al final ganó Luna quien escogió una película cómica, 50 first dates.

Los 3 se acomodaron en el sillón, cada uno con un tazón de palomitas, era gracioso ver a Luna y Artemis sentados como si fueran humanos, con la espalda relajada en los cojines de sofá, tomando palomitas que se enterraban en sus garritas.

A los 40 minutos estaban luchando por hacerse uno mismo, abrazados mas fuerte que nunca.

Endimion despertó asustado al escuchar los gritos de Serenity, se levantó desorientado, llegó a la sala de televisión y se sorprendió de ver a Sere abrazada a Luna y Artemis, cubriendo sus ojos. Desvió su mirada y vio la escena de la película… una ridícula matanza, sangre falsa y malos actores. Apagó el televisor y la vio directamente.

-Acaso tenías que ganas de una película de terror?

-¿Qué? No! Claro que no! Pensamos que era cómica- Al decir eso, Endimion giró su rostro para ver la portada… 50 first dates…saco el disco del dvd y vio el rotulo del disco, era la película de Scream que había dejado su amigo Andrew hacía mucho tiempo, Endimion negó con el rostro, seguramente Rei había movido las películas como era su costumbre, siempre dejando el disco en la caja que quisiera, casi podía jurar que encontraría 50 firts dates en la caja de Scream.

-Bien, a dormir ya!- Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero sintió a Luna y Artemis en cada hombro y a Serenity aferrada de su brazo- Será una noche larga…- preparándose para lo que se vendría

Tuvieron que quedarse en la habitación de Endimion, Luna y Artemis sobre las mantas, Serenity y Endimion se acostaron juntos, la verdad es que bien pudo dormir en el sofá, pero Serenity y Luna se habían opuesto, Luna casi lo amenazó enseñando sus garras y colmillos como si fuera un gran león y Serenity saltó a su espalda ahogándolo y casi rompiéndole la columna por la sorpresa.

Serenity tenía bien sujeto a Endimion, su brazo lo tenía rodeado por las 2 pequeñas manos, su cuerpo pegado a él, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a acariciarla, ella estaba temblando de miedo, tenía delirio de persecución, cualquier ruido y ella se hundía en las mantas como un topo.

Sentir las caricias de Endimion la estaba relajando y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, sintió el beso de Endimion en la frente y que su brazo la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo, sin proponérselo, Serenity gimió con placer, esto a Endimion le dio gracia, le dio un último beso en la frente y se dejó inundar por el aroma de la rubia a su lado.

El amanecer se dejó venir con prisa, el despertador comenzó a sonar, Endimion tomó poco a poco conciencia, sintió el peso de Serenity en su pecho y mano en el cuello, estaba casi sobre él, podía sentir la pierna de Serenity se subió y bajó acariciando su miembro, de por si tener que lidiar con erecciones matutinas a diario y hoy Serenity lo ponía literalmente mas duro.

-Serenity despierta- susurró, pero ella solo se removió más, haciendo que Endimion sintiera el roce de sus perfectos pechos, eso aunado a que volvió a acariciarlo con la pierna provocó en él un gemido de placer

-Buenos días- susurró Serenity aun sin abrir los ojos

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien gracias a ti- sonrió mientras abría sus ojos poco a poco, cuando vio a Endimion, notó algo mas en él… acaso era deseo?

Con la mirada buscó a Luna y Artemis y noto la puerta un poco abierta, seguramente ellos ya estaban desayunando o tomando el sol en el jardín.

Suspiró aliviada de que no vieran su despertar, tener a Endimion en la misma cama era alucinante, sonrió de sus propios pensamientos y notó como él seguía viéndola, de la misma forma, con deseo.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura, pegándose más a él, bajó la pierna y Endimión volvió a gemir de placer, Serenity soltó una risita juguetona y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Endimión pero se metió tanto en su propio placer que no notó en que momento ya estaba sobre él besando su cuello y como él estaba abrazándola por la cintura apretándola mas, Serenity sintió la dura erección de Endimión, eso la incitó a continuar, nunca había estado con ningún hombre y no entendía el porqué hacía y se movía de esa forma con Endimión, era un misterio para ella.

Los besos de Serenity tenían a Endimión completamente excitado, fue mayor el placer cuando Sere comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo contra su miembro, él solo gemía de placer, la quería ya, la deseaba, necesitaba estar dentro de ella poseerla y darle el placer más maravilloso que pudiera tener. Serenity también estaba disfrutando de esos roces, soltó un gemido de placer al sentir la mano de Endimión en uno de sus senos y como la masajeaba, se sentía distinta, se sentía mujer y quería ser la mujer de Endimión en ese momento.

El pelinegro la tomó por la cintura y rodo con ella quedando él sobre su pequeño cuerpo, esta vez era él quien le daba besos en el cuello, no dejaba de acariciar sus senos, separó sus piernas y se colocó en medio rozando sus intimidades, provocando en Serenity gemidos de placer, ella lo tomó por el cabello dando pequeños tirones que provocaban mas ansiedad en Endimion, comenzó a bajar sus besos hasta llegar a sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos, quería quitar el camisón, liberarla de toda prenda y hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. Bajó uno de sus tirantes, la necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba tenerla, saborearla, estaba justo succionando su pezón, sintiendo las manos de Serenity en sus hombros, mientras se arqueaba entregándose a él, gimiendo de placer.

Serenity con buen oído escuchó como los gatitos iban acercándose, sin pensárselo aventó a Endimion tan fuerte que él mismo se sorprendió, en su pánico Sere se levantó de la cama y subió su camizón, arregló un poco su cabello y caminó hacia la puerta con paso seguro y elegante donde interceptó a los gatitos que la vieron sorprendidos, creían que seguiría dormida, la vieron sospechosa y ella entró en el baño una vez ahí soltó el aliento contenido y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, apenas podía creer lo que había pasado, se agarró el cabello y lavó su cara.

-Eso ha sido… increíble, no me imagino si terminamos todo esto- se sorprendió fantaseando con Endimion desnudo sobre ella tocándola, amándola, haciéndola suya, se obligo a regresar a la realidad dándose una bofetada que no pretendía ser fuerte pero se le paso la mano y soltó un grito de dolor.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Endimion desde la puerta

-No, nada- intentó no sonar llorosa pero fue inevitable, realmente se le había pasado su propia mano, salió del baño con su mano en su mejilla roja y con un puchero, cuando salió lo primero que vio fue el torso de Endimion.

El tomo delicadamente su mano y la bajo viendo lo rojo de su mejilla y sonrió burlándose, pero le dio varios besos tiernos en la mejilla, Luna estaba fascinada, podía ver el amor en los ojos de los 2 y eso la tenia encantada. Artemis por su parte miraba con recelo nada conforme con la situación, a pesar de que Endimion comenzaba a agradarle.

El pelinegro entró en el baño para darse una ducha, al salir, Serenity ya estaba esperando para entrar ella, después de todo Rei llegaría en cualquier momento, tomó la ducha mas breve de su historia, se arregló también lo mas pronto que pudo, sin duda la naturalidad le sentaba de maravilla.

Endimion arregló su portafolio, Rei llego justo cuando Serenity preguntaba por el desayuno. Tan elegante como siempre Rei lucía un bello vestido negro que le quedaba al talle perfecto con falda recta hasta debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras a juego, su cabello lo tenía de nuevo amarrado en una coleta alta, tenía un hermoso collar corto de piedras grandes en negro y oro blanco con juego de aretes. Serenity cuando la vio quedo hipnotizada de su elegancia, nunca la dejaba de sorprender

-Sere! Que bueno que ya estas lista, debemos irnos! Hola hermanito!

-Hola! Rei por favor lleva a Sere a desayunar, hoy voy retrasado y no tengo tiempo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué soy? Tu asistente?- preguntando con los brazos en jarras indignada

-Por favor! -Miró suplicante su hermano que ya tomaba su portafolio y las llaves de la camioneta.

-Ya ok, solo porque te amo, pero por favor desayuna algo tu también no es bueno que solo andes con un café como acostumbras.

-Descuida hoy si tengo hambre, tomaré algo mas que un café. Las veo después!- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para su hermana, una caricia para Luna, otra para Artemis y por ultimo un beso tierno en los labios de Serenity.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Rei se lanzó al ataque…

-¿Está pasando algo entre mi hermano y tu?- pregunto arqueando la ceja muy seria

-¿q…q…que?

-Porque si es así quiero detalles…- su rostro cambio súbitamente a uno de alegría- no espera, no tantos detalles quiero decir, no quiero saber de mi hermano en esos menesteres, ay que cosas estoy pensando, bueno como sea, ¿pasa algo?

-Rei, estoy enamorada de tu hermano- soltó feliz Serenity, y Rei comenzó a reírse como histérica, una mezcla de felicidad y nervios… ¿y ahora que pasaría? Con Sere enamorada de Endimion, él correspondiendo y Beril de por medio…

-Me… me alegro por ti, en serio, es solo que, no crees que van muy rápido? Tienes solo 2 semanas viviendo con él

-¿Qué? no lo sé nunca he estado con alguien y nunca me he sentido así, es… no se, algo que no puedo explicar, siento mil cosas cuando estoy con él y cuando él me besa es… aaaaaaaaah!- estallando en un grito de emoción y felicidad- no te lo puedo explicar es simplemente fantástico!

-Si, se nota que estas enamorada- dijo Rei feliz- bueno, vamos a desayunar, que quieres hoy?

-Waffles con helado!

-¿Qué edad tienes 8 años?

-Tengo 24!

-Diablos! Demasiado para mi, vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Ah! Llevamos a Luna y Artemis?

-Bueno, pero en las canastas.

Tomaron el desayuno en el restaurante favorito de Rei, después fueron al estudio de la pelinegra, era un local con hermosos vestidos en el aparador y se leía en la parte superior "Fire of Mars" ese era el nombre la marca de Rei. Entraron, el ambiente era sofisticado, entro en una puerta que tenía un cartel de "solo personal autorizado", vieron que los empleados estaban absortos cociendo vestidos que a veces colocaban sobre maniquíes, todos sonrieron al ver a Rei y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, la pelinegra correspondió amable y subió las escaleras indicándole a Serenity que la siguiera, así lo hizo. Vio la segunda planta en la que estaba el despacho de Rei, en las paredes había dibujos de diseños de ropa, de todo tipo, para hombre, para mujer, elegante, casual, primaveral, de invierno, de todo había ahí, Serenity estaba hipnotizada por todo, no sabía ni siquiera a donde voltear.

-Oye Rei, tú haces todo esto?

-Por supuesto que lo hago! Esta es mi pequeña fábrica de sueños! De aquí nace el sueño- señalándose la cabeza- aquí lo traduzco- señalando el cuaderno en blanco y sus lápices de colores- y abajo es donde ocurre la magia! Cuando ese sueño se traduce a lo real! No es maravilloso?

-Es increíble! En serio Rei tu eres en verdad increíble!- admirándola cada vez mas

-Jajajaja gracias Sere! Pero hoy necesito tomar tus medidas, vamos- Sacaron a los mininos de sus canastas dejándolos estar, Sere la siguió y subió al cubo que tenía Rei en otro despacho más amplio y con varias carpetas con telas de muestra, tomó una cinta métrica y comenzó a tomar sus medidas, de arriba, de debajo, de los lados, Serenity estaba en el paraíso, no sabía porque pero la actitud profesional y seria de Rei la hacían sentir como una modelo que veía en las revistas que ella llevaba o como las chicas de los periódicos que llevaba Endimion.

Después Rei tomó las muestras de tela y las colocaba junto a su piel, hasta que encontró el tono perfecto, un dorado que se veía divino en su piel. Sonrió satisfecha al encontrar el color, no estaba segura de la tela pero eso lo arreglaría, la imaginación llegaría.

-Bien, eso es todo, yo misma haré tu vestido

-Que? En serio tu lo harás?!

-Por supuesto!

-Pero no quiero darte molestias en verdad, creo que eres una persona muy ocupada! Y viene la semana de la moda! Debes tener una montaña de cosas por hacer!

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes! Lo tengo todo controlado, tu déjamelo a mi ok?-guiñandole el ojo

Sin darse cuenta de la hora ya había oscurecido, Rei había estado sacando bocetos para el vestido de Serenity y ella modelaba frente al espejo con algunos vestidos que se sobre ponía, en algún momento Rei se colocó detrás de Serenity, estaba hablando por teléfono, Serenity a través del espejo la vio junto a ella, Rei era tan elegante y Ella se sentía tan insípida! Ella tenía puesta una falda volada en rosa pálido, una blusa blanca de manga globo y unas zapatillas bajas blancas, se sentía insignificante al lado de una mujer tan hermosa como Rei, en su planeta ella era una belleza, pero en La Tierra, era solo una mas, solo un rostro bonito con un cuerpo delgado sin gracia.

-Endimion reclama por su princesa! Viene para acá para llevarlos de regreso- Serenity sonrió sin ánimos- ¿Pasa algo?

-Rei… crees que soy hermosa? No puedo dejar de verte en serio tu eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, bueno, después de mi madre claro!

-Jajaja de que hablas? Claro que eres hermosa Sere! Solo mirate!- la volteo al espejo para q se observara mientras la sujetaba por los hombros- Tus rasgos son finos, tus ojos son hermosos y expresivos, tienes pestañas rizadas y abundantes, tienes nariz respingada, labios sexys, una piel de porcelana perfecta, tu cabello es larguísimo y hermoso son como hilos de oro! Tu figura es perfecta, oye tienes las medidas de una modelo! Pero hablo de una buena modelo no una anoréxica!

-¿Qué es anoréxica?

-Alguien enfermo que no come y esta en los huesos, como sea! Eres bella Sere! Tus palabras siempre son educadas y tienes un carisma que hace que te quiera abrazar a cada momento! No te sientas así, eres mucho mas de lo que muchas mujeres son, muchas matarían por tener tu cuerpo! No me extraña el porque mi hermano también se haya enamorado de ti, comparándote con Beryl tu eres una diosa.

-¿Beryl?

-Ah…- se sorprendió, no debió de decir eso- Endi no te ha hablado de ella?

-No… ¿Quién es Beriy?-Serenity estaba confundida, Artemis se acercó curioso y sorprendido por la indiscreción de Rei

-Una bruja! Quiere quedarse con mi hermano, pero eso no sucederá! Voy a ponerle hormigas rojas la próxima que la vea jijiji

Serenity no entendía si estaba bien seguir preguntando pero escuchó un auto estacionarse. Se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba su príncipe encantado, bajó de la camioneta blanca se veía increíblemente guapo con la luz de la lámpara, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Endimion ya llego!

-Si, eso parece- decía mientras daba un masaje a su cuello

Escucharon pasos en las escaleras y ahí estaba él, el hombre más guapo con el que Serenity nunca soñó.

-¿Cómo que estás trabajando a estas horas?

-Es una semana pesada sabes- suspiró cansada Rei y ya sin mucho animo

-No te exijas tanto, te enfermarás- dijo suave dándole masaje a su hermana en los hombros

-Ya, no digas que te preocupas- dándole un codazo en las costillas riendo suave

-Claro que me preocupo, eres mi hermanita!- Le dio un abrazo suave que hizo a Rei hundir su rostro en el pecho de Endimion

-Puedes llevarte a la damisela a casa ya hemos terminado aquí- dijo bostezando de cansancio

-Rei, a que hora te acostaste ayer?

-No se, no recuerdo

-¿A que hora te levantaste?

-No se, creo que a las 6

-Tu si estas enferma! – la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola

-Bueno ya, viniste por tu mujer o a regañarme! – le dijo retándolo

-A las 2 cosas!- dijo mientras tomaba de la cintura a Serenity – Hola princesa

-Hola!- Sere se dejó abrazar contenta de que su príncipe llegara

-Hora de irnos! Rei te vas?

-No, me quedaré a recoger esto, y terminar unas cosas- dijo mientras tomaba catálogos de tela y bocetos de su escritorio algo revuelto

-Como desees, pero no te vayas tarde

-No lo haré, vayan con cuidado!

Dejaron a Rei sola en su despacho, cuando Endimion puso en marcha la camioneta Serenity se giro para verla alejarse, podía identificar el despacho de Rei, sonrió y regresó a su lugar.

-Te divertiste con Rei?

-Mucho! Tu hermana es increíble!

-Si, lo es, es muy talentosa, pero muy molestosa también- haciendo un puchero gracioso

-Jajaja eso lo dices porque la quieres!

-Puede ser!- resignado encogiendo sus hombros

Los dos rieron, Serenity era feliz con Endimion y él con ella, se veía en sus ojos cada vez que se miraban, eran alegría pura y Artemis tuvo que reconocer que no podría luchar contra eso.

**9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9. 9.**

**Porque 9, pues porque soy la Dama 9 jijijiji aah q dañada estoy, sorry. La vdd este capitulo me encanta! Es hermoso, creo q hasta yo me estoy enamorando de Rei jijiji me encanta hacerla tan elegante y sofisticada y darle realce a su carácter. **

**Bueno y por supuesto que tengo que agradecer por sus hermosos reviews que tanto amo y me encanta leer! Gracias por sus alertas a todos y todas! Me motivan a continuar escribiendo!**

**Gracias a LSL, UsagiYadi, Nora, Mayilu, Flakis, ****rjaquezcarmona, Usagi13Chiba, DoraSan Moon, SereKino Kaoru y un aplauso para Tefa Sakura que dio en el clavo! Asi es mi inspiración para el personaje de Serenity esta basado en Starfire uno de los Teen Titans ya que ella aprende del mismo modo que Serenity a hablar el idioma terrestre, si alguien sabe de ella se darán cuenta la terrible similitud, jajajaja me pareció divertido hacerla asi. Me dan mucha risa los comentarios de todas, espero que les guste cada vez mas la historia y me sigan animando con sus comentarios!**

**LAS ADORO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a la creadora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto creando historias mágicas y románticas.**

**No los hago sufrir más! Aquí el ansiado nuevo capítulo! Disfrútenlo! Esta larguito!**

**IV**

Las cosas pintaban bien, su padre no había mostrado indicio de anunciar su compromiso con la pesada de Beryl de la cual sabia cada 3 veces por semana gracias a los titulares y noticias de chisme en las noticias elitistas de moda.

Serenity había fingido toda la semana sentirse asustada por la película para dormir con él, pero Endimión tuvo que hacer fuerza de voluntad y controlarse, la enviaba de vuelta a su cama, no quería por ningún motivo que ella se ilusionara hasta saber qué pasaría con su compromiso el cual por cierto ni siquiera había comentado con la rubia.

Estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando llegó Rei, se veía un poco más sencilla que de costumbre, unos simples jeans azul, una blusa blanca de manga y un blazer negro con unos zapatos flat negros, por sus ojeras se notaba que había trasnochado. Llevaba una caja blanca grande, una pequeña de zapatos y otra más delgada, detenido por su barbilla llevaba un portatraje. Al verla su hermano corrió en su ayuda.

-¿Qué tanto traes aquí?

-Son cosas para Serenity, terminé de confeccionar el vestido, pruébatelo con los zapatos, están en la caja, la otra son accesorios a juego, creo que te quedarán bastante bien, pero no dejes que te vea Endi, quiero que sea una sorpresa- guiñándole el ojo mientras se quitaba del cuello el portatraje que ya estaba marcándolo de rojo.

-Confio en ti Rei eres una gran diseñadora, se que no me decepcionaras- comentó su hermano que estaba curioso por el vestido

-Lo sé, soy el orgullo de la familia- jactándose burlona

-El orgullo de la familia es Zafiro, tu yy yo somos las ovejas negras.

-Ni lo digas, bueno debo irme, estoy muerta de sueño, los veo mañana en el baile, Endi tu traje, toma- dándole el portatraje cerrado

Salió con visible cansancio, en verdad se había esforzado tanto con el vestido, esperaba no decepcionarla al lucirlo.

X

X

X

El día había llegado, todo estaba arreglado, Serenity ni siquiera abrió las cajas, quería que llegara el momento indicado para hacerlo, eran las 4 de la tarde y se metió a dar una ducha, Endimión había salido a hacer unas cosas en el restaurante Luna Azul de Andrew a último minuto, había dicho que no tardaría.

Se tomo su tiempo para relajarse, tomo un baño de burbujas y sales, se quedó en la tina un rato escuchado música en el reproductor que le regaló Endimión que se perdió cantando a todo pulmón y jugando con la espuma, no escuchó cuando tocaron a la puerta así que se asustó cuando vio al pelinegro en la puerta del baño.

-Es tarde debemos apresurarnos- dijo acercándose con sonrisa burlona por sus gritos a todo pulmón

Serenity tenía las burbujas tapándole los senos pero aun así se sintió avergonzada.

-Es muy tarde?- tapándose

-Porque no ves tus dedos?- ella lo miró confundida y miró sus dedos, era como ver pasitas arrugadas! Le dio tanta gracia que sacó también los pies y se inspeccionó pero resbaló y se sumergió toda en la tina dando manazos, Endimion rápido la saco y ella tomo una gran bocanada de aire asustada, se pegó a él arrodillada en la tina, él estaba de piedra, tenía a una mujer hermosa de rodillas ante él y estaba desnuda, húmeda, demasiado sensual, pegada a su cuerpo. Él se separó indicándole que ya era hora de arreglarse para el baile, al separarse sus ojos en automático desobedecieron a su mente y la vieron… por primera vez veía sus pechos desnudos, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, con agua resbalando por su cuerpo y su cabello mojado.

-Endimion?- él estaba perdido viendo el perfecto cuerpo que tenia frente a él que no supo en que momento le llamó, pero lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta del baño, la cerro de golpe y volvió a ella. Sere en su confusión no sabía que iba a hacer, pero lo siguió con la mirada atenta, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros, enigmáticos, la tomo por la nuca y comenzó a besarla con deseo, con una pasión salvaje y demandante, al principio Serenity no entendía el porque, pero se dejo llevar por el deseo de él, la inclinó hacia atrás para que besara su cuello y bajar por sus pechos, comenzó a acariciarlos, los besó, lamio, succiono y jugó con ellos, Serenity estaba completamente ida, entregada a él, lo tomó por el cabello y él subió a sus labios para devorar su boca, con una mano la tomo de la espalda y la apretó hacia él, era tan salvaje que Serenity se sentía indefensa y le encantaba estar a merced de Endimion.

El pelinegro bajó su mano libre y comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Serenity, ella al sentirlo casi se derrite y gimió de placer, él la estaba provocando dándole el placer más exquisito, él ahogaba sus gemidos con su boca, cuando la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda introdujo uno de sus dedos y ella gimió mas fuerte, se sujetaron fuertemente el uno al otro mientras Endimion se movía dentro de ella.

-Endimion, quiero… quiero ser tuya- Suplico

-Aun no, no puedo lo siento…- pero no dejo de acariciar a Serenity hasta que llegó el orgasmo de ella, él se sentía demasiado excitado, verla, sentirla, provocarle tal orgasmo había sido increíble.

-Debes apresurarte ya casi es hora de irnos- se separó de ella dejándola en la tina, se sentía en las nubes, salió de la tina y se dio de nuevo un baño de agua tibia, lo necesitaba para calmar el ardor en su cuerpo, había sido la mejor experiencia hasta ahora.

Cuando ella salió con el turbante en la cabeza y envuelta en el albornoz se sonrojó al ver a Endimion con el torso desnudo, caminó hacía ella casi estaban juntos pero él se desvió hacia el baño, eso le dio gracia a él, ella había creído que iba a continuar, cuando se giró él le saco la lengua y cerró la puerta haciendo que ella riera incrédula.

Cuando Serena sacó el vestido de la caja quedó impresionada, era más hermoso de lo que imagino!

Primero se maquillo, quería algo natural así que optó por el dorado y café en sus parpados, su mirada enmarcada con delineado negro y pestañas de impacto, sus labios en un suave tono café con destellos en dorado, su cabello lo sujetó en una cola y comenzó a hacer ondas a su larga cabellera, su flequillo lo alisó y colocó de lado cubriendo su frente, se veía hermosa, a sus ojos estaba perfecta y agradecía infinitamente esos consejos que su amiga Mina le había dado sobre maquillaje, aunque le debía a Rei el saber utilizar cada cosa.

Tomó el vestido y lo deslizó en su cuerpo, se ajustaba perfecto, lo cerró y parecía una extensión más de su piel, era hermoso, colocó las zapatillas doradas, abrió la pequeña caja y vio unos aretes largos de oro puro con lunas de oro blanco en la punta, también una pulsera muy fina con las mismas lunas crecientes. Su cuello fue adornado con el dije a juego también una luna creciente.

Endimion se encontraba en la sala esperando por Serenity, estaba colocándose las mancuernas cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación del cuarto abrirse

-Vaya, creí que te tardarías una eterni…- enmudeció tan pronto la vio

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó timida Serenity algo intimidada al ver a Endimion con su traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo denotando su torso ancho, sus piernas musculosas, su camisa era negra también y lo terminaba una corbata azul rey que no hacía otra cosa mas que resaltar el tono de sus ojos azules como el océano en el cual ella quería sumergirse.

-Te ves… hermosa, como una princesa…- él estaba sin palabras, su vestido era dorado strapless con escote en forma de corazón remarcando sus bien formados senos, estaba bordada la tela con piedras rojas puestas en flores delicadas desde la parte baja de su seno izquierdo hasta su vientre y a la altura de la rodilla derecha nacía un racimo de flores rojas también de donde se abría en una elegante cola de sirena hasta el suelo, era un elegante trabajo artesanal sin dudas, su cabello delicadamente recogido dejando algunos rizos caer en su espalda, se acercó a ella y acarició su cuello haciéndola temblar ante el toque- Espero esta noche ser lo suficientemente bueno para una princesa como tu- Luna y Artemis vieron a los 2 juntos y pudieron constatarlo… los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus ojos evidenciaban el amor que se tenían.

-Pero mira quien lo dice- sin apartar su mirada y algo sonrojada- tu pareces un príncipe de los pies a la cabeza

-Pero esta noche quiero ser solo tu príncipe y de nadie mas- mientras se acercaba para darle un casto beso

-Debemos irnos- susurró cuando se separaron aun con sus ojos clavados en los otros, los ojos celestes de ella lo llevaban justo a donde pertenecía… al cielo! Mientras que los de él, la llevaban al océano de la Tierra, cada uno era la representación física de sus terrenos.

Artemis los vio salir tomados de la mano, se separó de Luna para ir al balcón

-Artemis! Viste eso? Los dos se ven tan enamorados! Y mira que llamarla princesa! Es que de verdad hoy parece más un ángel! ¿y que decir de Endimión? En serio lo que dice la revista es cierto! Él es un Príncipe!, un Adonis! Un.. un… un dios griego!

-Ya entendí Luna! No necesitas ser tan abierta en tus opiniones- contestó celoso

-Ash amargado!- la gatita se fue a echar al sillón, encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar canales

-Amargado yo? Jaa- lanzó irónico, pero devolvió su atención a la Luna llena que aparecía en todo su esplendor en el cielo dándole un brillo aun más claro en su pelaje.

X

X

X

Cuando bajaron del auto fueron recibidos por reporteros, los flash de las cámaras no dejaban de perseguirlos, Serenity estaba asustada pero no perdió su porte, Endimion le daba seguridad y estaba bien aferrada a su brazo.

-Estas Lista?- preguntó divertido en la entrada del hermoso salón decorado en dorado y blanco dándole la impresión de estar en el reino del oro en lugar de un salón de baile de la Tierra.

-Esto es grandioso! Me gusta este lugar!

-A mi me gustas tu, te ves hermosa!- le dijo coqueto mientras bajaban las escaleras y todos volteaban a verlos, era la misma imagen de los dioses! Ella esbelta y delicada, él poderoso y seductor.

-Hijo! Al fin llegas! Creí que tendría que mandar a buscarte! Y esta hermosa jovencita quién es?

-Papa, no la molestes, es una amiga mía muy querida! Se la presente hace poco a Endi y al parecer se llevan bastante bien- intervino Rei para no dar mas explicaciones a su padre y hermano

-Hola Padre, hola Rei! Serenity quiero que conozcas a mi familia, mi padre Souichi, mi Hermano mayor Zafiro y bueno esta de más presentarte a mi loca hermana Rei

-Es un placer conocer a la familia Chiba, soy Serenity Tsukino- Dijo ella cambiando su voz a una de infinita educación y gracia

-Vaya que es hermosa señorita Tsukino, estoy encantado de que una belleza como usted nos brinde la alegría de tenerla entre nosotros- dijo Zafiro amable mientras besaba el dorso de su mano

-Para mi es un honor compartir con la familia del hombre que amo- Dijo esto sin pensarlo, Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar estas palabras, Endimion no supo que decir, solo la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola un poco

-Disculpa?… algo que quieras contarnos Endimion?- preguntó su padre interesado levantando las cejas

-Eh… si… yo… bueno yo… Serenity y yo estamos… estamos… eeehmmm…

-Endimion?- Serenity se sorprendió, creyó que él estaría contento al escuchar que ella lo amaba, pero no era así, en su lugar hablaba como si tuviera 3 años balbuceando sin sentido -Perdón creo que fui muy rápida en mis palabras, me disculpo por lo dicho, la verdad es que yo lo amo a él pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así, si me disculpan un momento- dando una reverencia pequeña salió del círculo familiar Chiba y buscó con la mirada donde poder esconderse de la humillación que había pasado. Rei la siguió pisándole los talones

-Hijo, es una hermosa mujer, muy educada y fina, se nota que es de buena cuna, ¿de dónde la sacaste? No conozco a nadie con el apellido Tsukino en los negocios

-Endi si esa belleza esta enamorada de ti… te tengo envidia… oh no espera un momento aquí viene tu prometida del brazo de su mas reciente escándalo, Jedite… nooo creo que ya deje de tenerte envidia- dijo burlón Zafiro

-Comienzo bien la velada!- dijo ironico Endimion girándose para ver bajar por las escaleras a su "prometida" Beryl Metalia

-¿Crees que te hará un escándalo por Serenity?- Le susurró Zafiro serio

-Espero que no, Serenity es demasiado sensible, no creo que quiera enfrentarse a una araña como ella- le contestó por lo bajo

Mientras en el balcón…

-Sere estas bien?

-Si Rei, es solo que no se… no estuvo bien lo que dije, incomode a Endimión frente a su familia- Para la pelinegra era extraño escucharla hablar así, era como ver a otra persona, normalmente Serenity era muy fresca y despreocupada pero ahora se veía como una gran dama de sociedad, sus movimientos delicados, su forma de hablar, incluso el acento suave empleado al hacerlo era un gran cambio.

-No dijiste nada malo, aunque si nos sorprendió la respuesta tan directa, nos tomo desprevenidos- dijo la pelinegra bajando la vista- por cierto el vestido se ve increíble, lo luces divinamente! Será un éxito en la sección de moda en el periódico de mañana- el alboroto llamó la atención de las dos y entraron a ver el porqué de tanto lío.

Se acercaron a la fuente del espectáculo, Rei al ver a la pelirroja tomó a Serenity por el codo y halo de ella evitando que la viese pidiéndole que se fueran con Endimión que observaba apenado.

-En serio esa es tu prometida? Peleando con Jedite en un lugar público? Solo quiere atención!- sentencio Zafiro incrédulo

-Señor Chiba lo busca el señor Metalia, dijo que lo esperaría en la terraza- se retiró el mesero después de dar el mensaje

-Discúlpenme jovencitos pero su padre debe atender negocios- dijo pesadamente, cuando se levantó- Ah pero antes debo admirar una vez mas a mi bella hija- dijo fuerte cuando las dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos

-Papa que cosas dices!- Rei se avergonzó del comentario, y es que a decir verdad se veía hermosa, su vestido era largo, el escote izquierdo en strapless , el hombro derecho cubierto y caía en hasta el suelo a modo de capa, en la cadera lucia un cinturón de pedrería blanca, el vestido era de seda negro que marcaba cada movimiento con mas gracia, era elegante y discreto.

-Endimion, discúlpame por avergonzarte delante de tu familia, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó Serenity en cuanto quedó junto a él

-No te disculpes, perdón yo, que no fui capaz de pronunciar palabras, me tomaste por sorpresa- atrayéndola hacia él le di un beso en la frente

Bailaron las parejas Zafiro con Rei y Endimion con Serenity, al parecer Beryl no estaba del todo emocionada por ver a su "prometido" ya que no le hizo el mas mínimo caso, ni siquiera intentó acercarse, en su lugar estaba melosa con Jedite después de semejante espectáculo que había montado.

Serenity se sorprendió de que Endimion fuera tan buen bailarín, toda la noche bailó con él, le dolían los pies y apenas podía mantenerse pero no podía dejar de bailar con él, menos aun pudo evitar ser el centro de las miradas, eran una pareja que llamaba la atención por si sola, era algo magnético lo que tenían ellos que nadie despegaba el ojo.

-Endimion, necesito hablar contigo a solas- pidió su padre poniéndole la mano en su hombro

-Claro

-Disculpa la interrupción querida, no tardaré en devolvértelo- dijo Souichiro a Serenity quien sonrió

-No tardo- guiñó un ojo a su pareja quien regresó a la mesa

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de todos y sin gente alrededor comenzaron

-Que sucede papá?

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, cual quieres primero?

-La mala, ya sabes, es una tradición

-Bueno, la mala entonces… la mala es que Beryl esta molesta porque trajiste aquí a esta chica tan hermosa y a ella la ignoraste olímpicamente sin dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera la miraste, ella pensaba que harían formal el compromiso hoy

-Ja… ja… jajajajajaja- apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba- y por eso trajo aquí a Jedite? Además, te diste cuenta del alboroto que estaba haciendo? Tu sabes que no quiero que se me relacione con ella y menos ahora con lo del restaurant y Serenity, ha hecho escándalo casi a diario, es la persona más criticada en todos los medios!

-Eso me lleva a la buena noticia, Malachite me ha pedido cancelar el compromiso, dice que no quiere que tu reputación se vea afectada por la descontrolada hija que tiene y que vio lo bien que te llevas con Serenity de la cual quedó enamorado, dijo que es mejor que tu hagas tu vida aparte y que no interferirá. Además Beryl hizo tremendo berrinche diciéndole que no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que tu, que eras un alzado niño creidito. El compromiso quedo cancelado pero aun así haremos negocios Malachite y yo, no es grandioso?

-Eso es estupendo!- se controló para no salir corriendo a abrazar a Serenity

-A mí también me sorprende lo bien que te llevas con Serenity, además es increíblemente hermosa, tiene algo que la hace diferente del resto, he visto mujeres hermosas pero ella no tiene comparación ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Bueno, a decir verdad creo que ella me encontró a mi, pero eso no importa ahora puedo hacer planes con ella, puedo comprometerme con la mujer que quiero ooh siiiiiii estoy demasiado feliz! Gracias papá!- dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

-No agradezcas, no hice nada, además sé que no puedo obligarte a ti, eres mi hijo y no podría interferir en tus decisiones.

-Eso no pensabas hace unas semanas!- dijo en reproche

-Ya cállate y no te quejes o comprometo a Serenity con Zafiro- amenazó con una mueca

-Ok, no digo nada!- trago seco pues sabía que amenazas de su padre no eran en vano

Se acercaron a la mesa donde Rei, Zafiro y Sere estaban riendo todos voltearon a verlos cuando estuvieron cercanos a la mesa. Endimion sintió una mano agarrarlo por el codo, giro su rostro para ver quien era y se sorprendió.

-No puede ser! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo entusiasmado e incrédulo lanzándose a abrazar a esa chica

-Amyyyyyyyyyyy!- Rei se levantó histérica de su silla y corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada

-Chicos! Los extrañe mucho! Rei estas bellísima! Y tu Endimión! Estas mas guapo que nunca!- ante el comentario de la susodicha Amy, Serenity sintió un fuego en la boca de su estomago que encendió un poco sus mejillas.

-Gracias Amy! Tu también estas muy bella- contesto Endimion con cortesía

-Hace cuanto llegaste?- preguntó Rei

-Hace unas horas, solo llegue a casa a cambiarme

-Entonces tu padre esta aquí?- cuestionó Souichiro

-Perdone, no lo salude apropiadamente Señor Chiba

-Entiendo, estos dos te acapararon inmediatamente- Souichiro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso paternal en la mejilla

-A mi no me saludas?- Sonrió sin moverse de su asiento Zafiro

-Hola Zafiro, un gusto saludarte- dijo coqueta con mirada traviesa a lo que Zafiro sonrió complacido.

Serenity se sintió tan fuera de lugar que tomó de su vino y giró su rostro poniendo atención a las personas que bailaban, aunque en su mente tenia la imagen fija de Amy con su vestido azul intenso que no hacía otra cosa más que intensificar lo pálido de su piel y la belleza de su rostro

-¿Y ella quien es?- Preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el lugar que Endimion le indicó

-Es Serenity la novia de mi hermano- Dijo la morena

-Novia? Ah, ya veo, Zafiro al fin conseguiste una modelo, mucho gusto Serenity

Ante el comentario Serenity miró asustada a Amy y Zafiro rio con ganas

-Gracias Amy quisiera tener el crédito absoluto sobre semejante criatura angelical, pero la verdad no es mi novia- dijo mordaz y burlón

-Disculpa?- Amy estaba algo aturdida

-Yo decía que es la novia de Endimon, verdad?- preguntando directamente Rei a su hermano

-Asi es, es mi novia- Contestó Endimion mientras se sentaba junto a Serenity y la tomaba de la mano besando su dorso

-Mmm?…- Amy estaba desconcertada su rostro incluso palideció mas

-Es un gusto conocerte Amy, soy Serenity Tsukino- su educada voz y sonrisa amable provocó a Amy una sonrisa falsa de amabilidad que Serenity capto de inmediato

-Iré a ver a tu padre Amy hace tiempo que no lo veo quiero saber de los asuntos en Alemania

-Claro! Esta con los otros embajadores-señalando la dirección en la que se había ido su padre

-Y que dices Amy, ¿q tal Alemania?- cuestionó Zafiro

-Bastante bien sabes? Mucho que hacer allá, lugares que ver y estudiar, es maravilloso.

La velada transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas de la peliazul que les contaba todo lo que pasaba en Alemania, el país en el que su padre ejercía de embajador y ella de doctora en uno de los mejores hospitales.

Pronto se pusieron al corriente en chismes las dos amigas, Zafiro a ratos intervenía burlón con Amy que lo tomaba sarcástico regresándole sus comentarios de maneras ingeniosas. Serenity no podía sentirse mas incomoda y celosa ya que notaba los sutiles coqueteos que hacia la peliazul a su recién autonombrado novio.

En determinado momento Endimion también acompañó a su padre a saludar al padre de Amy quien fue con ellos para estar el mayor tiempo posible con el moreno.

-Hora de regresar, Rei debe estar muy cansada, se desveló estos días y mírala esta que se cae- Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a las mesas en las que estaban Serenity y Rei, las dos se veían cansadas y Zafiro estaba como la fresca mañana molestando a las dos picándole las costillas para que no se durmieran, los dos soltaron risas al verlas saltar al mismo tiempo y ver con ojos asesinos al mayor de los Chiba.

-Rei, es hora de irnos- Tomó a su hija por el brazo y la ayudó a levantarse, Endimión hizo lo mismo con Serenity

Se despidieron cuando llegaron sus autos y prometieron reunirse pronto.

En la camioneta Endimión vio a Serenity quedarse dormida, su cabeza colgaba hacia adelante, se estacionó y reclinó el asiento dejándola recostada, se veía hermosa aun dormida, no perdía el encanto.

Cuando llegaron la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación, quería ponerla cómoda pero no sabía si era correcto.

-Bueno, me sacrificaré ya que esta tan profundamente dormida- se sentó en su cama y comenzó por quitarle los zapatos, sus pies eran pequeños, al sentir como sus pies eran liberados Serenity despertó pero no se movió, sabía que Endimión era quien la estaba tocando.

Después subió a su mano y le quitó la pulsera, los aretes y el collar, todo lo puso en su mesita de noche, ¿Cómo era que algo tan simple le estuviera despertando tanto placer? Tocarla así, tan superficialmente y crear tantas emociones… sin duda era mágico.

Soltó su cabello y su cascada dorada inundó la almohada, algo que sin duda le enamoró más de ella. Coloco sus dedos en el cierre del vestido pero se detuvo, no podía hacerlo, no quería que ella creyera que se aprovechó mientras dormía. Se levantó para arroparla pero sintió una mano en su muñeca, giró

-Hazlo- Endimion la miró confundido- Quiero que me quites el vestido- Serenity se sonrojo pero no podía apartar de su mente el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido en la tina esa tarde.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero que creas que me estoy aprovechando de ti

-Yo te lo estoy pidiendo, además… eres mi novio no?- se incorporó sentándose, acercó sus labios a Endimion, su beso fue tierno, estaba lleno de amor, no había ni un ruido en el departamento, nada que interrumpiera ese beso, Endimion la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, con una mano abrió el cierre de su vestido y acarició la piel libre de la tela lo que le provocó un escalofrío a Serenity.

Estaban tan ensimismados en sus sentimientos que no se percataron cuando Artemis se acercó a la habitación y los vió mientras Endimion acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su ama y ella acariciaba sus negros cabellos entregados en un beso demandante pero no lujurioso, sino uno en el que parecía querían unir sus almas.

Artemis bajó la mirada y se alejó dejando a la pareja, llegó hasta Luna

-Sabes que los padres de Serenity nos matarán si no la protegemos verdad?

-Si, lo sé Artemis- dijo hecha un ovillo la gatita negra- pero no podemos protegerla de su propio corazón, ese ya eligió

-Me preocupa que pueda salir lastimada ¿y si él no es para ella? Dentro de poco Sere debe volver a Milenio de Plata y lo sabes! Te imaginas el dolor de la separación? Llorará si está lejos de él

-El que vuelva o no es opcional eso lo sabes, -levantando la cabeza para ver a Artemis decidida- si ella es feliz en la Tierra sus padres no se opondrán y menos a un hombre como Endimión, es alguien bueno que le dará las comodidades que nuestra ama tiene en casa, no sufrirá, sé que no estás convencido del todo, pero, ¿no es acaso fantástico ver a Serenity tan enamorada? Se lleva bien con Rei y nos han respetado a pesar de ser simples mascotas. Estoy convencida de que Endimión es el indicado.

-Me preocupa que Endimión solo la vea como un juguete para pasar el rato

-Endimión la ve con amor, no puedes ser tan ciego como para no verlo

Artemis iba a replicar pero escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Serenity cerrarse y vieron a Endimión dirigirse hacia ellos, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Luna se subió a sus piernas y él empezó a acariciarla, Artemis subió a sus piernas pero sus intenciones eran arañarlo para que dejara en paz a Luna, solo que Endimión también lo acarició, su instinto le dijo que él estaba distraído, estaba feliz, estaba terriblemente feliz! Mejor no hizo nada, bajó de su regazo y se hizo ovillo en su pequeña cama escuchando como Endimion lanzaba un suspiro feliz.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Dama9 reportándose desde los rincones del Pharaon 90:**

**Yeeeeeyyy! Aquí feliz de la vida entregándoles este nuevo capítulo! Me encantan sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz! Mil gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, los reviews los contestare en mensaje privado, pero en verdad miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil y un gracias por sacarme risas con sus comentarios.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULOOOO! No olviden sus reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola mis Moonies adoradas, yo se que las deje 2 semanas sin actualización pero, tenia tantas cosas que atender que me fue imposible, estuve en un curso y afortunadamente ya terminó, ya puedo hacerme cargo de mis deberes de escritora jejeje bueno las dejo que lean el capitulo, disfrútenlo!_**

**V**

Serenity estaba peinando a Luna en el balcón del departamento mientras Artemis, recién peinado se dejaba acariciar por los rayos del sol al atardecer, el sonido del timbre llamó la atención de los 3 quienes se asomaron discretamente para ver quién era.

Endimión abrió la puerta y Amy entro efusivamente junto con Rei, la peliazul abrazó fuerte a Endimion mientras él le regresaba el abrazo igual de fuerte. Serenity volvió a su tarea de cepillar a Luna soltando un bufido cansado y molesto.

-Sere! Estas aquí- saludó Rei de buen humor

-¿Dónde más podría ir en esta ciudad que apenas conozco?- contestó de mala gana sin apartar su atención de Luna

-Ya veo, mi neandertal hermano te ha hecho enojar, bueno te pondré de buenas, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y chismes! Muchos chismes! Vamos a salir! Y como es tarde de chicas, llevaremos a Luna, ¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que es una buena idea, no estoy de humor para soportar a los hombres… pero… vendrá Amy también?- quiso sonar neutral y natural pero sentía que se esforzaba demasiado por ocultar sus celos

-No, dijo que llevaría a mi hermano a cenar también

-Ya veo…, estaré lista en 15 minutos- dejó lista a Luna y entró en la sala saludando cortes a Amy quien le sonrió amable, muy distinto de cómo la había conocido, se notaba autentica y casi le creía, pero no se dejaría engañar por esa hermosa carita de ángel de la peliazul

-Sere, voy a salir con Amy si no te molesta- comentó Endimion a la rubia cuando ésta había entrado a su habitación y él detrás de ella

-Porque habría de importarme?- dijo tomando un par de tenis cómodos y una sudadera gris

-No lo se, solo quise decírtelo, no es que sea malo, ella es amiga de mi hermana y mia desde hace varios años

-Me alegro que salgas con tus amigas, la amistad es la flor mas bella de la vida- dijo poniéndose brillo en los labios y acomodándose el cabello en un chonguito alto

-¿Saldrás así?- preguntó incrédulo, se veía linda pero se notaba su desgano

-¿Algún problema en que no salga enfundada en una minifalda, escote pronunciado y zapatillas altas?- preguntando con un tono de indiferencia, casi automático como el de una contestadora

-No, no, no quise decir eso, es solo que… no se, te veo rara desde hace unos días… acaso estas molesta por algo? ¿hice algo mal?

-Absolutamente nada malo- tomó una pequeña mochila que se cruzo en su hombro y metió el celular que Endimion le había regalado, un espejo y su brillo labial, se giró hacia él y extendió la mano- me prestas efectivo?- Él hizo una mueca ante la escueta respuesta que la rubia le dio, metió su mano a la bolsa trasera del pantalón y saco la cartera, examinó los billetes y le entregó algunos a la chica quien los miró también analizándolos -¿con esto me alcanza para algo bonito?- levantando la ceja, el pelinegro sacó otros tantos billetes y ella sonrió satisfecha- Gracias, regreso mas tarde

-Ve con cuidado- guardando su cartera en el pantalón

-Podemos irnos, vamos Luna!- tomando a Luna entre sus brazos se despidió amable de Amy quien le correspondió.

Endimion se acercó a Amy una vez que su hermana y Serenity habían salido

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó serio

-¿Por qué no vamos a Luna Azul?-sugirió la peliazul

-Suena bien, te invitaría a mi intento de restaurante, pero esta semana colocarán las estufas y está hecho un desastre. Vamos.- Invitándola hacia la puerta- Ah! Casi lo olvido! Artemis!- El gatito blanco salió de su escondite y fue hacia él escalándolo hábilmente hasta su hombro

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Llevaras a tu gato?

-Porque no? Las chicas se llevaron a Luna, sería injusto dejar a Artemis solo en casa

-Pero es solo un gato!

-No es solo un gato- Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él- es parte de la familia

-Recuerdo que siempre quisiste una mascota pero no te dejaban tenerla

-Si, por la alergia de mi madre, solo podía tener tortugas o una roca como mascota y las tortugas aunque hermosas, me daba asco limpiar el agua, así que pasamos a amar a las rocas

Bajaron el elevador y Amy reía por la ocurrencia de Endimion, subieron al auto de Amy. A los pocos minutos llegaron a Luna Azul y fueron recibidos por Andrew, un chico rubio de cabello corto, ojos verdes y piel un poco bronceada por su viaje a Okinawa.

-Endimion! Porque no me avisaste que vendrías? Desde que ya no estas conmigo es complicado encontrarte- comentó su amigo divertido

-Lo sé, tantas cosas con el restaurante nuevo me esta volviendo loco pero dentro de 2 semanas estará todo listo para la inauguración, apenas puedo creerlo

-Mira nada mas! Pero si las estrellas visitan a los mortales- Saludó con una gran sonrisa una chica alta castaña de pelo ondulado

-Lita! Que tal te trata este gruñón?- la saludó Endimion con un abrazo efusivo

-Nada mal, aunque me trataba mejor el dueño del Twinkle, pero no me quejo- con aires arrogantes que hicieron a Andrew girar sus ojos

-Si tanto te gustaba no entiendo porque aceptaste mi propuesta

-¿Cómo rechazar la propuesta de chef en jefe para llenar los zapatos de Endimión Chiba "el grande"!?- moviendo sus manos exageradamente

-Vamos ya! No digas eso, yo solo no construí este lugar, con Tokyo de Cristal ahí si veré mis fortalezas y debilidades, creo que lloraré sangre-dijo mientras eran conducidos los 4 a un privado en la terraza donde se veía parte de la ciudad tan iluminada, totalmente encantador.

-Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás amigo!- le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del moreno.

Lita y Andrew se retiraron para dejar a la pareja junta, les llevaron la especialidad de la casa, por supuesto todo hecho por Lita, una ex compañera de Endimion y Andrew en la universidad y que había sido buena amiga de Endi, pero eterna rival de Andrew aunque entre esos sentimientos ya no sabían distinguir que era rivalidad y que atracción.

Amy estaba encantadora con el moreno de ojos zafiro deshaciéndose en atenciones y amabilidades. Endimion no noto nada nuevo ya que él recordaba esas maneras desde siempre en ella.

-Dime Endi, ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Serenity?

-Hace mes y medio- sonrió al ser nombrada la rubia

-Ya veo, y hace cuanto son novios?

-Bueno, sobre eso… oficialmente no hemos dicho nada- Artemis estaba atento sobre la mesa comiendo su ración de atún

-Es decir que no son novios "oficialmente"

-Pues no… no se lo he propuesto pero me gustaría proponerle matrimonio, no me imagino sin ella- Amy tosió fuertemente al atragantarse con su bocado

-Vaya! Que fuertes noticias, nunca te imaginé comprometido, aunque… bueno, para proponer matrimonio primero deberías ser su novio, dime ¿hace cuanto vive contigo?

-Ehmm… mes y medio…- comentó algo incomodo

-Es decir que la conoces desde que vive contigo?

-Si… bueno, Rei me pidió que viviera conmigo, es un favor especial- mintió

-Ya veo… y dime, ¿Por qué llegó contigo? Acaso viene de otro lado? ¿la corrieron sus padres? ¿viene de paso?

-Demasiadas preguntas- sonrió incomodo

-Perdón solo quiero saber que no estas enamorado de una persona inconveniente

-No, nada de eso, ella es encantadora, ella viene de otro país, pero no sé porque llegó a Tokyo

-Tiene hermanos?

-No sé- cada vez Endimion se concentraba mas en su plato que casualmente resultaba entretenido

-Y … como se llaman sus padres? Tiene a ambos?

-No se… nunca se lo he preguntado

-Dime algo que realmente sepas de ella- lo quiso hacer mas fácil para él

-Se que tiene 2 gatos llamados Luna y Artemis- Contestó animado

-Eso no cuenta!- rió

-Bueno, aparte de eso, me ha descrito como es el lugar de donde viene, es un país lejano, no recuerdo como se llama tiene un nombre raro- mintió en eso ultimo- Se que es sensible y educada, sé que tiene debilidad por el helado y que le encanta estar con Rei, ama ir de compras y le fascinan las rosas rojas de mi jardín además de las casa blancas que tiene mi hermana en su taller. Le gusta mirar la luna y las estrellas con un telescopio, le gustas las películas romanticas y ama como cocino, no es exigente con la comida y siempre todo le gusta, menos el platano, no lo soporta- dijo orgulloso por lo que sabia de ella

-Dime que no le gusta- sonriendo amable, sin afán de molestarlo

-Bueno… como te dije, no le gusta el plátano…- dudó unos segundos pensando en algo más- ah! Y tampoco las películas de terror, ni el suspenso, le molesta enterarse de hechos violentos en otros países y las injusticias!

-Endimion entiendo que te guste estar con ella y que te enorgullezcas de lo que sabes, pero ¿no crees que aun no la conoces lo suficiente como para hacerla tu esposa? No sabes ni el 10% de lo que se supone debes conocer a tu otra mitad para siquiera considerarla tu media mitad! Endimion… considéralo de verdad, no es mi afán el molestarte con esto, pero me preocupa tu felicidad- Lo decía sinceramente pues no era tonta y se daba perfecta cuenta de que no tenia comparación con Serenity, a los ojos del pelinegro, la rubia lo era todo.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada por mi, yo… creo que se a lo que te refieres, hablaré con ella

-DEBES hablar con ella, es necesario para tu felicidad y lo sabes bien

Artemis que había sido espectador silencioso no pudo mas que ponerse nervioso por lo que se veía venir, el ánimo de Endimion había decaído pues estaba pensativo en todo lo que le había dicho Amy. Ella al notarlo optó por terminar la cita y llevarlo a casa.

Al llegar al departamento la vió hundida en el sofá con Luna en su estomago cambiando Canales de la televisión, cuando lo vió apagó el televisor se levantó y se dirigía a su habitación pero Endimion la detuvo.

-Sere, tenemos que hablar… seriamente

-Ah si?- contestó molesta

-Si- dijo retándola por su tono que lo molestó

-Que quieres hablar?- no se dignó mirarlo

-Siéntate por favor necesito saber unas cosas

-De pie estoy bien

-Como quieras -dijo sentándose. Artemis se unió a Luna siendo espectadores una desconcertada y el otro nervioso

-Y bien?

-Bueno, primero que nada ¿Por qué llegaste a mi casa? ¿Por qué estabas atada con grilletes y en que llegaste a la Tierra?

-¿Qué?- ella nunca se esperó esas preguntas

-Necesito saberlo, me doy cuenta que casi no te conozco

-Ah claro, antes no me preguntaste nada de eso, pero ahora esta Amy y ya quieres saber todo de mi! Dime acaso es ella la que esta interesada en mi o en realidad eres tu?

-Amy solo me abrió los ojos, no se nada de ti- dijo inalterablemente serio

-Entonces es a Amy a quien debo el honor de que te dignes a preguntarme cosas? Sabes que! No voy a contestar a nada. Quédate con tu querida Amy- estaba roja de coraje y celos, no sabía ni lo que decía simplemente desde la aparición de la peliazul había notado que Endimion hablaba mucho por teléfono con ella o que salía a verla. Estaba celosa como nunca, sus modales amables y su voz siempre educada habían cambiado a unos desinteresados en toda forma, caían en la indiferencia

-De que demonios estás hablando?- se levantó molesto, nunca lo había visto molesto y eso la estremeció pero su propio enojo le daba valor para no retroceder ante su figura imponente- Amy es solo una amiga que se preocupa por mi.

-Vaya que buena amiga tienes!- contestó sarcástica cruzándose de manos

-No hables asi de ella!-alzando su voz, enfrentandola

-Y ahora la defiendes?- acusándolo con un dedo, retándolo a que siguiera hablando

-La defiendo a ella tanto como te defiendo a ti- su irritación subía con cada palabra

-No tienes nada de que defenderme!- aventó sus puños a los costados, poniéndose de puntitas para "alcanzar" la altura de Endimion

-Creo que ella tiene razón, no debí enamorarme tan pronto de una total desconocida, esto está mal- Dijo el moreno masajeando su rostro cansado, tratando de controlar su enojo

Serenity no dijo nada, quería llorar y pedir que la disculpara pero era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo, él estaba en todo el derecho de preguntárselo y sabia que algún día ella tendría que dar todas esas explicaciones pero no se imaginó que bajo estas circunstancias.

-Descuida, pronto me iré y ya no volveré- giró para regresar a su habitación demasiado herida por las palabras de Endimion y su propio comportamiento

Endimion se hundió en el sillón agotado no quería pensar así y no creía estarle pidiendo nada malo a Serenity mas que una simple explicación, pero se había comportado como una niña caprichosa. Era su primer pelea. Bufó molesto, totalmente alterado, aventó con fuerza al suelo el primer cojín que se cruzó por su vista. Se encerró en su habitación para pensar en lo ocurrido.

Luna y Artemis hablaron con Serenity haciéndola recapacitar de que si ella lo amaba lo mejor era disculparse por su comportamiento. Artemis era el absoluto testigo de que Endimion nunca había mirado a otras mujeres desde que conoció a Serenity, su comportamiento era intachable.

Serenity cedió al fin. Hablaría con él por la mañana.

Al levantarse no lo encontró en ningún lado del departamento. Se sentó a llorar, estaba muy arrepentida por su comportamiento, se daba cuenta de que era caprichosa y sus celos habían causado una herida irreparable.

Fue hasta las 4 de la tarde que él regresó, la buscó por todo el lugar y la encontró en el jardín abrazada a si misma con Luna y Artemis echados junto a ella.

-Ya volví- dijo serio y se giró para regresar adentro

-¡Endimion no, no te vayas espera!- dijo saltando hacia él abrazandolo por la espalda, él se soltó retirando las pequeñas manos de su pecho, vio sus ojos y los noto rojos, había estado llorando, él la abrazó fuertemente, ella correspondió hundiéndose en su pecho- discúlpame, estaba molesta, me pone mal verte con Amy- sollozando arrepentida

-Serenity, aun quiero esa explicación- dijo serio

-Y la tendrás te lo prometo! Juro que la tendrás! Pensé en ello en como decírtelo y creo que no hay modo de decirlo sutilmente así que solo lo diré

Un ruido proveniente de Artemis los distrajo dirigiendo su mirada a él, la luna de Artemis comenzó a iluminarse y proyectar una imagen en la que se veía una chica rubia muy hermosa, ojos azul claro, lucía un vestido naranja y un moño rojo en su cabello

-Serenity!- dijo llamándola

-Mina!- acercándose a la proyección, Endimion permaneció en su sitio observando con atención

-Sere! Que bueno que te encuentro! Artemis qué bueno que la encontraron pronto! Amiga tengo noticias! La boda se adelantó será dentro de 4 días son ordenes de tu padre, Diamante está furioso por tu fuga y tu padre quiere crear aliados lo antes posible con nuestra boda te necesito en casa lo antes posible! Tu padre y tu madre te necesitan para protegerte

-Diamante de nuevo! Esto es imposible! ¿Hasta cuando dejará de molestarnos!?

-No lo sé pero esta obsesionado contigo, dice que si queremos evitar la inminente guerra te devolvamos a él, tu madre esta destrozada

-No volveré con él, ya encontré al hombre destinado a mi- miró a Endimion y él le sonrió

-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo- riendo divertida la otra rubia- Pero en serio, te necesito en la boda, tu familia te necesita, Yaten esta incontrolable

-Entiendo amiga, volveré en unos días puedes avisarle a mi familia- volvió a mirar a Endimion- diles que tal vez no volveré sola

-Esas palabras me gustan! Te veo en unos días y por favor Serenity ten cuidado!

-Lo tendré Mina!- ambas sonrieron y la proyección desapareció

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Serenity giró hacia Endimion que la miraba con sus brazos cruzados, ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa

-Tenemos que hablar- esta vez fue ella la que tenía que hablar seriamente.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

_**Oh mis beautiful ladys! Lamento mucho la demora, como ya comenté me tarde x asuntos personales.**_

_**Bueno asi la onda, para las que preguntaron que pasa con Beryl, afortunadamente ya terminó todo con ella pues no pasa de ser una vil modelo cabeza hueca, asi que no se preocupen con ella, Jedite esta encargándose de entretenerla jajaja y sobre Amy tampoco se preocupen que no es mala, solo le gusta Endimion pero su amistad es importante y tal como lo dice arriba, Amy no es tonta y sabe del amor entre estos dos. **_

_**Un saludo a todas! Mil gracias por sus reviews! Prometo no tardarme ya tanto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Waaaa q emocióooon hoy se enteraran de muchas cosas! Q cosaaaa! Bueno no los entretengo, disfrútenla!**

**VI**

Tomaron asiento en la mesa del jardín, Luna y Artemis también estaban acompañándolos, pero el silencio era incomodo, procesando el cómo serían pronunciadas las palabras.

-Hace dos años conocí a Mina, ella es la princesa de un planeta conocido por nosotros como Kinmoku, el planeta de las flores, su planeta fue destruido por una fuerza maligna conocida como Black Moon dirigidos por su Rey Diamante, quien asesinó brutalmente a los reyes del planeta Kinmoku, su madre era la Reina Kakyuu, peleó valientemente, toda su gente peleo, pero pocos sobrevivieron. Mi padre les dio asilo en Milenio de plata. Es así como ella llegó y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Al poco tiempo de llegar se enamoró de mi hermano Yaten. Él es un chico tímido que se esconde en una facha de arrogancia, pero en realidad es muy dulce una vez que lo conoces.

Mi planeta Selenia se ha llenado de gentes provenientes de otros planetas que buscan la protección de mis padres, los reyes de Milenio de Plata. Mi padre es Apolo, mi madre es Selene. Mi hermano es el príncipe heredero al trono y por supuesto heredero del cristal dorado, es el cristal con la energía suficiente como para proteger nuestro planeta. Mina es la heredera del cristal de Plata, que protege mi madre y que da la paz a mi mundo. Cuando su boda se realice ellos serán los herederos absolutos, que gobernarán cuando mis padres mueran.

Cuando Diamante se enteró de la boda de mi hermano y Mina vino a Milenio para amenazar de una posible guerra, pero quedo enamorado de mi y se obsesionó. Hace un mes y medio que él intentó secuestrarme por cuarta vez, pero me liberé cuando pasamos por la Tierra, sin pensarlo me arroje al vacío, yo estaba aterrada de matarme, en algún punto me desmayé, pero cuando me di cuenta que caía a toda velocidad grité como loca y caí aquí. Por eso tenía los grilletes.

Luna y Artemis se guiaron por mi energía para encontrarme y dar el punto exacto donde yo estaba. Ellos no son unas simples mascotas, son mis guardianes y también guardianes del palacio.

Con esto creo que te he contestado a tus preguntas. Como has escuchado, debo volver al palacio en unos días, calculo en 3 días y evitar la guerra, si es necesario tendré que irme con Diamante para evitar que mi planeta sufra lo mismo que paso Kinmoku.

-Te equivocas, dijiste que irías acompañada, y así es, yo iré contigo y me presentarás como tu novio

-Pero tu y yo no somos novios- sonrio bajando la cara apenada, se esperaba una reacción distinta a la que tomó Endimion.

-Tienes razón… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sosteniendo su mano se acercó y besó suavemente su dorso.

-Por supuesto que acepto! Esperaba que me rechazaras después de saber todo esto

-Sospechaba que pertenecías a una familia de alta sociedad por tus modales, pero no esperaba que fueras de la realeza, eres literalmente una princesa asi que eso me intimida un poco, nunca me imaginé como yerno de un rey. Pero no importa, podrás vivir conmigo en la Tierra y tu hermano gobernará tu mundo, como sea, no veo impedimento alguno entre nosotros. Apoyaremos a tu familia para que la guerra se evite por otros medios, pero tu no volverás a manos de ese tal Diamante- la abrazaba tiernamente dándole protección y seguridad

-Endimion, te amo- ninguno esperaba esas palabras, ni ella quería pronunciarlas ni él esperaba oírlas pero los 2 se alegraron de saber que así era. Endimion debía aclarar sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro que lo que sentía por ella iba mas allá de la simple atracción y el gusto -Por cierto, en mi planeta hablan tu idioma. El hecho de que haya gente de otros planetas hace que una, se vuelva multicultural, pero yo nunca quise aprenderlo, así que hablaba el Selenita antiguo, lo siento.

-Me alegra saber que hablan mi idioma, y me alegra mas saber que no lo sabías, eso nos llevo a un feliz comienzo- dándole un fugaz beso, Luna le lanzo una mirada de recriminación a Serenity que rio nerviosa pues ya sabía que le esperaba una buena regañina cortesía de su guardiana al explicarle como había aprendido a hablar el idioma de la Tierra..

Habian pactado ir en 3 dias. Asi él podria dejar sus asuntos en paz, estarían en el desfile del fashion week y ella regresaría antes de lo esperado. Todo iba bien, la familia de Endimion no hizo preguntas cuando les encargo asuntos del restaurant, aunque Rei insistió y Serenity termino por contarle de sus planes, la morena insistió tanto que aceptaron llevarla con ellos.

**:9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9 :9**

_**Yo se que es poquito, pero descuiden que por la noche les pongo otro capitulo, ténganme paciencia! Jejejeje próximo capitulo….. FASHION WEEK! No se pierdan el gran debut de Rei Chiba! No podía mandarlos a Selenia sin antes el gran día! **_

_**Perdón que no responda hoy a sus reviews hermosos pero son casi las 2 am, y realmente me caigo de sueño, por eso espérenme y con gusto mas tarde lo hago :/ (*puchero de niña buena*)**_

_**Los quierooooo! Espero sus comentarios sobre este capi!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo! Enjoy it!**_

**VII**

El tan esperado momento había llegado, la semana de la moda de Tokyo. Todo era un caos, gente corriendo, poniendo todo en su lugar, modelos practicando en la pasarela, técnicos de audio, maquillistas y lo más importante, cientos de exquisitas prendas.

-Rei querida! No puedo creer que ya sea el día!- la morena era abrazada por la muy importante diseñadora Michiru Kaiou, dueña de la firma "Neptune", detrás de ella venia el joyero más importante de los últimos 5 años, Haruka Tenou, se rumoraba que estos dos eran amantes, aunque ningún paparazzi había captado nada hasta ahora.

-Michiru! Apenas puedo creerlo yo también! Haruka que bien te ves hoy!

-Yo siempre me veo bien por supuesto!- contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena

-Hoy es importante para mi, hare la primera presentación de "Fire of mars" en un evento tan importante, estoy muerta de miedo!

-Relájate, no es nada del otro mundo-aconsejaba Michiru- solo muestra tu talento, estoy segura que es mucho el que tienes

-Gracias, así lo hare

La pareja se despidió para ir a sus estaciones de trabajo, Haruka aportó las joyas que lucirían las modelos de "Neptune" y "Fire of mars".

La gente comenzaba a pasar, y ahí estaban, Souichi, Zafiro, Amy, Endimion y Serenity apoyando a Rei, en primera fila. Después de unos minutos el show comenzó, la música, las luces, Serenity estaba nerviosa, todo era tan glamuroso, incluso ella iba vestida con glamur, un vestido azul que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, con straples y con escote de corazón, tenia piedras que brillaban a cada movimiento, ella por si sola ya se sentía una modelo en desfile pasando por la alfombra roja al entrar, pero cuando las luces se apagaron, y encendieron de nuevo mostrando la pasarela, sintió su estomago contraerse de emoción al escuchar la música que golpeaba su corazón animándolo en un sinfín de tambores dando pie a la entrada de la primer modelo.

Las modelos una a una mostrando los diseños de Rei, eran hermosos, solo escuchaba halagos de todos ellos, la elegancia era sin duda el fuerte de Rei, ningún vestido era como el anterior, cada uno tenía un diseño propio, lleno de sofisticación y elegancia, telas finas que volaban al paso de cada chica o rígidas que enmarcaban a cada modelo masculino dándole ese aire altanero de chicos malos muy deseables.

Al final apareció Rei, con un vestido hermoso para la ocasión, un precioso vestido blanco con escote cruzado formando una V, sin mangas, un cinturón en negro, la falda largo hasta el suelo en una seda tan deliciosa que cada movimiento hacia que su pierna izquierda saliera en la abertura y volara la tela creando casi la imagen de una diosa. Su cabello suelto y lacio volando a cada paso la hacía apoderarse de la pasarela con solo su presencia. Detrás de ella iban apareciendo las modelos, ninguna era tan bella o elegante como Rei Chiba, la nueva promesa de la alta costura.

Todos aplaudieron y se pusieron de pie. El corazón de Souichi, Endimión y Zafiro Chiba estaba inundado de orgullo, por supuesto que Endimion sabía que el gran sueño de su hermana se había cumplido esa noche. Si ellos estaban orgullosos y felices, Rei estaría explotando de felicidad.

Los desfiles continuaron mostrando los nuevos modelos que "Neptune" que aunque hermosos no se habían comparado con la mágia de "Fire of Mars". Al finalizar los desfiles hubo una reunión con los diseñadores, gente VIP y una muy selecta prensa experta en moda.

Todos alabando el debut de Rei Chiba, la nueva promesa. Hubo mucha efusividad, todos riendo, gritando, era una locura!

Su padre, Amy y Zafiro se fueron antes y dejaron a Serenity y Endimion con Rei. Luego de unas horas se despidieron, llegaron a la mansión Chiba, los 3 salieron de la camioneta.

-Felicidades hermanita! - Endimion la abrazo fuerte y ella correspondió- Se que has cumplido tu sueño, ahora serás reconocida a nivel mundial, estoy orgulloso de ti, te mereces esto por tanto esfuerzo que has hecho

Rei no dijo nada estaba envuelta en lagrimas, no tenia palabras, se aferro a su hermano, su único amigo y confidente, el que la había visto llorar de frustración, el que le dio ánimos después de la muerte de su madre y no permitió que ella renunciara a su sueño. Todo esto en parte era gracias a Endimion.

En ese instante ella se prometió cumplir los sueños de Endimion, trabajar duro en su marca y nunca abandonar a su hermano más querido.

Se despidieron con emoción y lagrimas, quedando de verse al atardecer en el penthouse, los tres viajarían a Selenia. Una razón más para estar emocionados.

-Ver a Rei en la pasarela fue una locura! Fue lo mas maravilloso que he visto! Creo q ustedes los humanos saben cómo divertirse-comento animada Serenity

-Ver a mi hermanita ahi ha sido el orgullo mas grande que he tenido-sonriendo Endimion, no dejaba de recordar el gran momento en que todos se pusieron de pie para elogiar a su hermana

.

.

.

Llegaron al penthouse. Luna y Artemis ya estaban sobre la cama de Sere, esperando por ella. Tanto Endimion como Serenity estaban ansiosos por el viaje.

-Endi?-pregunto Sere desde la puerta de la habitación del moreno, quien se acababa de acomodar para dormir

-si Sere? Ya es tarde, debes descansar, no creo q quieras ver a sus majestades con ojeras debajo de esos hermosos ojos

-Crees que tengo bonitos ojos? -pregunto coqueta cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella

-Por supuesto que si, ahora dime, a que has venido?-pregunto al ver que la rubia se acercaba a él hasta quedar sentada en a su lado

-Nada en especial, solo quería darte el beso de las buenas noches

-Ah era eso? Bueno -dándole un beso casto y tierno en los labios- buenas noches princesa

-Buenas noches, novio mio- ella le dio otro beso pero no era para nada casto, en realidad estaba cargado de deseo, algo que Sere había estado conteniendo pero ya no podría soportar mas.

Serenity continúo besándolo con pasión y exigencia mientras Endimion desconcertado no sabía si corresponder a su atracción o alejarla para no aprovecharse, era confuso. Sere siguió besándolo acariciando su pecho desnudo y bien formado, Endimion se rindió sus caricias, sin proponerselo ya estaba acariciando la espalda de la rubia, y las piernas que en algún momento dentro de su confusión subieron hasta rodearlo. Ella estaba devorando su boca, disfrutando de sus caricias y su sabor, tocándolo, explorando su varonil cuerpo, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Pronto su boca ya no fue suficiente, bajó a su cuello, donde también lo devoro, quería recorrerlo, quería hacerlo suyo, y eso justo es lo que haría.

Bajo a su pecho y lo recostó, ella sobre él recorrió cada parte de su pecho, su abdomen, sus brazos, él se estremecía del placer y la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo por ella. Siguió bajando, recorriéndolo con sus manos y su boca, la erección de Endimion la llenaba de ansiedad, lo beso y recorrió centímetro a centímetro, haciéndolo gemir de placer, deseando mas y mas hasta que Endimion no pudo contenerse mas, tomándola por los hombros la jalo hacia él y comenzó esta vez él a devorarla con todo el éxtasis recorriendo su cuerpo, demostrándole la pasión que había despertado en él.

La recorrió de la misma forma torturante en que ella lo hizo, centímetro a centímetro sobre sus pechos, haciéndola gemir, su vientre, sus piernas, le dió ese suave masaje en su centro hasta hacerla suplicar por él, por su cuerpo, entregándose el uno al otro por primera vez. Serenity nunca había conocido un placer parecido al que Endimion le provocaba, la hacía estremecer y gritar de tantos sentimientos que apenas podía explicarse a si misma. Los dos se abandonaron al placer de su unión, siendo egoístas buscaron su placer, provocando al mismo tiempo el placer del otro.

Lo hicieron varias veces, las palabras ni siquiera salían, la habitación estaba asfixiada en gemidos y suspiros que inundaron todo.

Luna solo rio juguetona, Artemis, ya podia leer su tumba cuando el padre de Serenity lo supiera.

_**9: 9: 9: 9: 9: 9: 9: 9: **_

_**Uy siiiii literalmente la cosa se puso caliente! Al fiiiiiiiiin estos dos se entregaron, no quise ser muy específica porque quiero dejárselos un poco a su imaginación, que recreen ese momento en sus perversas mentes cochambrosas que sé que tienen (no lo nieguen!)**_

_**Se vienen cambios en la historia! Ahora canten conmigo (tono conga)! Vamos a Selenia, vamos a selenia uuh vamos a Selenia! Yeeey! Jajajaja nos leemos en el próximo y mil gracias por sus comentarios que tan feliz me hacen! Los contesto en PM. **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es original mía, con el fin de recrear a los fans de esta maravillosa serie Sailor Moon.**

**VIII**

Todo estaba listo y el día había llegado. Y ahí estaban, 1 hombre, 2 mujeres y 2 gatos listos para partir. Serenity tomo las manos de Endimion y Rei mientras ellos cargaban a los mininos, la rubia había insistido en que no llevaran equipaje pues no era necesario, tendrían todo lo que quisieran en el palacio.

Cuando el ocaso estaba en su máximo, cubriéndolo todo de naranja Serenity apretó fuerte sus manos indicando que era el momento, apareció la luna creciente en la frente de Serenity y miro al cielo suplicante

-Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta; yo te invoco, oh! dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controla el tiempo. ¡Padre guardián del tiempo, Cronos, enséñame tu camino, protégeme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso!

De pronto ya no se encontraban en el roofgarden, estaban flotando a una velocidad impresionante. Pero lograron verlo... Selenia era un planeta resplandeciente en plateados y dorados, atravesaron sin problemas la atmosfera de su planeta.

Aterrizaron cómodamente en un jardín cubierto de flores de colores. Hojas verdes, todo era tal como Serenity lo había descrito. Se soltaron para mirar por todos lados, era increíblemente bello.

Vieron la figura de una mujer de cabello largo correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-Serenityyy!- grito lanzándose sobre ella derribándola, las dos rieron a carcajadas

-Mina! Sigues tan loca como siempre-levantándose y ayudando a Mina, una chica un poco más alta que Serenity, delgada, con su cabello largo rubio también y ojos azules, eran en realidad bastante parecidas, aunque Mina se veía mas juguetona que Sere

-Es que te extrañe tanto! 55 días sin verte es mucho!- haciendo un puchero infantil

-Yo también los extrañaba- dijo tomando la mano de la otra rubia- Mina quiero presentarte a Endimion y Rei Chiba. Son hermanos, estuve con ellos todo este tiempo

-Encantada de conocerlos! Soy Minako Aino princesa de Kinmoku y futura cuñada de Serenity, muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por mi amiga y por venir a mi boda-Mina hizo una reverencia y los 2 correspondieron

-Fue un placer estar con Sere este tiempo- contestó Rei

-Sere vamos, nos esperan en el palacio!

-Si vamos!

Mina y Serenity iban adelante platicando de su experiencia en la Tierra, Mina ya había estado en la Tierra pero no en Tokyo, ella había ido a Paris con Yaten hacia un año casi, cuando recién había llegado la rubia a Selenia. Ese viaje había servido para conquistar a Yaten casi por completo.

El palacio se alzaba imponente en el paisaje, con sus plateados y dorados. El castillo blanco, con lunas crecientes en las puntas en oro, fuertes pilares blancos y exquisitas pinturas decorando por dentro los muros y los techos, intimidando a Rei y Endimion. Entraron siguiendo a las dos rubias que parloteaban sin parar.

Las siguieron hasta una gran puerta blanca con finos decorados dorados, la puerta se abrió y fueron anunciados

-La princesa Serenity, La princesa Minako, los consejeros Luna, Artemis y dos invitados

Ese anuncio llamo la atención de los reyes que al pareces apenas iban a tomar asiento en sus tronos, la reina se regreso corriendo y Serenity también corrió a su encuentro, las dos se abrazaron entre lagrimas de felicidad, el rey se acercó y también la abrazó con emoción y felicidad. Yaten llegó al lado de su hermana

-Ya era hora de que llegaras enana- le puso la mano en la cabeza y la acaricio, Serenity lo abrazó y el correspondió al abrazo de su hermana.

Rei estaba incomoda

-Me siento fuera de lugar- le susurro muy bajito a Endimion

-Yo también- fue la respuesta del moreno

-Luna, Artemis hasta cuándo van a bajar de nuestros invitados?- les llamó la reina una mujer muy delgada y alta, cabellos largos hasta los tobillos, de un plateado exquisito y sedoso, ojos azules como el cielo, era casi el mismo rostro que Serena, su belleza era indescriptible

-Lo sentimos mucho majestad pero...-Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Luna hablar!

-Están demasiado nerviosos y se han aferrados a nosotros- Esta vez, los dos vieron a Artemis

-Por favor no estén nerviosos, sean bienvenidos a nuestro palacio y nuestra tierra en Milenio de Plata, soy el Rey Apolo, padre de Serenity- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes, mas alto que Endimion, y de cuerpo fuerte e imponente, era sin duda un ejemplo de macho alfa por donde lo vieran

-Yo soy Selene, Reina de Milenio de Plata y madre de Serenity

-Yo soy Yaten, el príncipe heredero del reino...-se presento el joven de altura igual a la de Endimion pero más delgado y sin muchos músculos, cabello largo y plateado igual que su madre, pero con el rostro y los ojos de su padre, ambos eran atractivos sin igual, Yaten daba la impresión de elegancia y delicadeza, no de imponente porte como su padre

-Y mi futuro esposo, ¿no es guapísimo? - Mina codeando a Rei que sonreía nerviosa

-Mina, eso no es amable!-La reina le llamo la atención

-Perdón majestad- se disculpo Mina

-Estamos encantados de conocer a la familia de Sere, ella ha sido una gran amiga desde que llego, mi hermano y yo la hemos cuidado mucho verdad que si Endi?

-eh, si, perdonen a mi hermana, está nerviosa, Ella es Rei Chiba y yo Endimion Chiba-ambos les dieron una profunda reverencia

-Mucho gusto pero por favor siéntanse cómodos, ya pueden bajar a nuestros consejeros reales-pidió el rey en algo que podría leerse como gracia al ver a los dos felinos colgados de sus brazos

Los pusieron en el suelo y rápidamente se colocaron frente al poderoso Rey y la dulce Reina, tomaron forma humana, Luna era una hermosa mujer delgada y alta, cabello largo negro y ondulado, con una luna en su frente, lucía un vestido amarillo corto al frente con una capa más larga atrás. Artemis era un hombre también alto y cuerpo fino, de facciones delicadas pero masculinas, ojos azules y cabello lacio, muy largo y plateado, igual que el de Yaten y la Reina, lucía un traje blanco todo él inmaculado.

Ambos se hincaron ante sus reyes en señal de saludo.

-Han cuidado bien de la princesa, serán recompensados por ello- agradeció el Rey Apolo

-Ha sido un placer estar en la Tierra y conocer su forma de vida, fue divertido vivir con Endimion este tiempo majestad- contestó Luna

-Bien en ese caso por favor pónganse cómodos y platiquemos, tenemos mucho que contarnos y ponernos al día-dijo el Rey, todos fueron guiados a uno de los salones del palacio donde había cómodos sillones, Todos tomaron asiento en ellos, menos Mina, Luna y Artemis que se sentaron en cojines en el suelo, era costumbre de la rubia sentarse ahí

-Minako te he dicho que te sientes con tu prometido, como una señorita- le regaño la reina.

-Pero no me gusta majestad, me gusta más estar aquí. Además a Yaten no le molesta, verdad amor?

-No, no me molesta, por favor madre déjala estar donde quiera -pidió Yaten muy suave y amable a su madre, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Está bien, pero cuando asumas el trono las cosas cambiaran Minako

-Si majestad-sonrió victoriosa Mina por salirse con la suya

-Serenity, cuéntanos como estuviste este tiempo?- pidió su padre

Serenity les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que logro escapar de la nave de Diamante y como conoció a Endimion y Rei, lo mucho que cuidaron de ella, los lugares que visitó, el baile, el vestido que le hizo Rei, el desfile del fashion week, todo les contó.

Sus padres estaban encantados de las atenciones que tuvo la familia de Endimion con Serenity, lo mucho que Rei le ayudó. Artemis y Luna corroboraron los hechos desde su perspectiva, lo mucho que Rei y Endimion los cuidaron y Artemis repitió las palabras que Endimion dijo a Amy, dijo que no era solo un gato, sino que era de la familia. Los reyes parecieron complacidos con esto.

-Eso quiere decir que nuestra pequeña se comporto bien, no es cierto querido?- dijo Selene sonriendo a su marido quien afirmo con la cabeza

-Por el contrario alteza! En cuanto se descuidaba Endimion, la princesa quería saltar sobre él como lobo sobre los corderos

-¿Qué?- la Reina se sorprendió

-Luna!- grito Serenity

-Es la verdad princesa, acaso ya olvido las veces que lo espió mientras se bañaba?

-Eso fue solo una vez!-se defendió

-Fueron 6 Serenity, no mientas, también recuerda las veces que entraste a su habitación y te pasabas oliendo su perfume, o las veces q estabas en su armario inspeccionando su ropa, o la vez que robaste una playera suya para hacerla tu pijama, o las veces que te encelabas cuando mencionaba a alguna mujer? O las veces que te hacías la asustadiza para meterte en su cama, o las veces que entraste a su habitación mientras dormía y lo besabas o cuando...

-Luna, ya entendimos- interrumpió Rei a la pelinegra al notar el rojo intenso en los rostros de Serenity y Endimion, la enorme sonrisa de Mina, la cara burlona de Yaten y las bocas desencajadas de asombro de los reyes y de Artemis

-Luna, como fue que me perdí de eso?-pregunto Artemis incrédulo a su falta de observación

-Oh bueno eso es fácil, siempre andabas con Endimion, recuerda que yo estuve con Serenity todo el tiempo

-Artemis, acaso tu también tienes algo que decirme sobre Endimion?-pidió Apolo

-Por el contrario majestad, Endimion se comportó de maravilla, es todo un caballero, desde que estuvo con Serenity ignoro a la mayoría de las mujeres, se la pasaba suspirando por la princesa y además logro evadir su compromiso con una tipa muy pesada y falta de inteligencia, cuando las mujeres se le acercaban para coquetear él las ignoraba o no se daba por enterado, en resumen, se portó bien- aunque había mas que contar sobre sus arrebatos pasionales de este par, Artemis y Luna optaron por no revelarlos pues no solo a ellos les iría mal por no evitarlos, sino que también para Serenity y Endimion.

-Estabas comprometido? -preguntó Serenity con cara psicópata

-Emm... Si lo estaba, pero ni siquiera estuve con ella una sola vez, lo juro-se defendió el moreno

-Serenity, hablando se compromisos, hay algo q debemos discutir-dijo la reina interrumpiendo lo que sería un ataque de celos de su hija

-No, no no y no, no me cambien el tema! Ya lo hemos hablado, Seiya es solo un amigo, un gran amigo por cierto y sé que él tampoco está de acuerdo con el compromiso, lo hable con él antes de que Diamante me secuestrara, pueden preguntárselo!- se defendió la rubia con actitud infantil pero caprichosa

-estabas comprometida?- le volteo la pregunta Endimion para ver su reacción

-Bueno yo... Veras... Es algo gracioso... Jejeje, seguro te reirás pero...- Sere buscaba las palabras en su mente

-Descuida Endimion, ya no lo está, el compromiso fue roto 5 días después de que desapareciste Sere-explico Minako

-Uf, sabía que Seiya me ayudaría! Mañana en la boda le agradeceré!

-Él no vendrá hermana

-Qué? Como que no? Es tu mejor amigo- dijo extrañada

-Sere... A Seiya lo asesinó Diamante después de que desapareciste, 5 días después exactamente, ahora Ilusión está congelado, los pocos que lograron "sobrevivir" a la batalla, quedaron congelados cuando mataron a su príncipe-Le explico Mina lenta y cuidadosamente, advirtiendo las miradas de todos tornándose tristes-ahora todo está cubierto de nieve

-Seiya no querría ver su tierra en ese estado, que podemos hacer?-desconsolada Serenity que se aferraba al brazo de Endimion

-Por ahora seguiremos con la boda de Mina y Yaten, después de eso, nombraremos a un nuevo heredero de Ilusión para que gobierne la mítica tierra.-anuncio Apolo

-Por ahora lo mejor será que los recién llegados se acomoden en sus habitaciones- cambió de tema Selene -deben revisar que tengan todo para mañana, así que porque no van? Deben familiarizarse con el palacio - dirigiéndose a Rei y Endi

Serenity se veía realmente afectada por la noticia, pero quiso ser fuerte para no arruinar la boda de su amiga y no entristecer a su hermano haciéndole recordar a su mejor amigo

**(~_~) (*o*)/**

**Yo sé que no tengo perdón pero entre a un nuevo trabajo y a un nuevo proyecto personal y entre adaptarme a las nuevas responsabilidades y definir mi proyecto no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, ni tiempo de escribir. Comenzaré a escribir de nuevo en mayo, por mientras les voy subiendo un nuevo capítulo para iniciar la semana! Espero poder subir al menos los capítulos que tengo. **

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que se tomaron su tiempo para escribirme sus reviews! No saben cuánto me hacen reír y cuando me alegran y alientan para seguir escribiendo. Hoy por falta de tiempo no podré agradecerles personalmente por mensaje pero mil un gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leerme!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Sailor Moon creada por Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto creando esta hermosa y mágica historia que espero le esté encantando tanto como a mí! Disfrutenla!**

**IX**

Ya habían recibido opciones para la ropa que utilizarían para la boda, era tarde. Serenity estaba en el balcón llorando en silencio por Seiya, el que había sido su mejor amigo, era un terrestre que había sido elegido para proteger Ilusión por su bondadoso corazón.

Endimion la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que se recargara en su pecho, le dio un beso en el cabello y ella se acomodó dejando caer su pesar en él, se veía hermosa la noche con las estrellas brillando y una parte de la vía láctea mostrándose a mitad del cielo siendo un paisaje romántico.

-Sé que estas triste pero lo mejor es concentrarse en lo que pasara mañana. Seiya hubiera disfrutado la boda.

-Si, lo sé, él era el más entusiasmado con la boda de Yaten, decía que al fin alguien le quitaría lo amargado- sonrió recordando.

Se limpió sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas, suspiró tomando fuerzas y continuó abrazada a Endimion disfrutando de su compañía.

Unos minutos después fueron interrumpidos por Luna y Artemis que los buscaban para anunciar la cena. Fueron llevados al comedor donde estaban los padres de Serenity, Yaten, Mina y Rei. Luna y Artemis entraron después de Serenity y Endimion.

Cenaron tranquilos, entre conversaciones superficiales. Al terminar el rey habló.

-hija-pronuncio el rey con semblante triste- reconoces esto?-mostrándole una rosa roja

-esa... Es la flor favorita de Endimion y de Se... Seiya... Es la flor de Ilusión-dijo con un nudo que le impedía hablar

-Sere... Desde que Endimion cruzo el jardín esta tarde, las flores de Ilusión se descongelaron, tu madre y yo creemos que es una señal.

-Así es Serenity, creemos que es momento de nombrar un nuevo gobernante, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos y nos desconcierta de sobremanera.

-¿Y quien gobernara?-pregunto Yaten curioso

-Su madre y yo lo hemos platicado y llegamos a la conclusión de que será Endimion el que gobernara- El pelinegro abrió los ojos exageradamente por la sorpresa, Rei contuvo el aliento- No fue una decisión sencilla pero creemos que es el indicado, luego de ver como acarició las flores congeladas y estas comenzaron a revivir, se ven estupendas! Nunca las habíamos visto tan bellas. Ilusión es una tierra mítica que habita en la Tierra. Por lo tanto... Endimion… tu tienes un don especial, las plantas resucitaron luego de que pasaste cerca de ellas y es probable, de hecho no creemos estar equivocados, al decir que tu eres el heredero, al ser un terrestre sería normal que se te diera el titulo de heredero al trono, tienes algo que los demás Reyes de Ilusión no tenían.

-Estamos convencidos de ello al solo mirarte Endimion, sabemos que té eres el elegido- apoyó la reina Selene

-Y para darle solemnidad al acto también decidimos que...- Apolo miró a Selene con gesto contrariado, fue la reina la que hablo

-ustedes dos se casaran después de la boda de Yaten. Eso claro si Tu Endimion estás de acuerdo con todo esto.

Endimion estaba confundido y no sabía que decir, miró a Rei quien lo veía con gran angustia. Al no haber respuesta de su parte Selene tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Sabemos que es muy apresurado y no queremos obligarte a ello, es solo que Ilusión ha dormido un par de meses, mientras mas duerma, corremos el riesgo de perderlo para siempre. Las Ilusiones, sueños y esperanzas que tanto caracterizan a La Tierra… podrían desaparecer y esto sería terrible, grandes males caerían en su mundo, se desencadenaría algo muy parecido a lo que ustedes describen como Apocalipsis…

La Reina Selene no podía siquiera pensar en ello, pensar en perder otro planeta más del sistema sería terrible, Black Moon habría ganado esta guerra maldita.

-Lo haré, Será un honor para mi ser el nuevo Rey de Ilusión y con agradecimiento tomaré a su hija por esposa, es lo que más deseo -dijo haciendo una reverencia leve en su asiento a los que serían sus futuros suegros.

Rei quien había retenido su aliento hasta entonces lo dejo escapar triste y resignada con un nudo en la garganta.

Serenity sonrió feliz por su nuevo compromiso. Tal vez el haberlo encontrado no había sido una casualidad después de todo. El destino es curioso al haberla llevado directo a su futuro esposo y al nuevo gobernante de Ilusión.

.

.

.

La boda finalmente se llevaría a cabo, los jardines del palacio estaban adornados con listones y carpas blancas, maravillosas flores de colores en tonos pastel, los sirvientes del palacio estaban atareados corriendo de un lado a otro llevando sillas, del otro lado poniendo las mesas para el festín que sería al aire libre, capricho de Mina por supuesto que no soportaba tanto el encierro ni hacer cosas normales.

Dentro era más o menos parecido, el rey estaba siendo ayudado por algunos otros sirvientes quienes lo asistían para arreglarse, la reina estaba vuelta loca entre dando órdenes a los del jardín y a sus sirvientas que iban y venían con sus accesorios y joyería que aún no había elegido para la ocasión.

Yaten estaba terminando de arreglarse, por los nervios se había levantado muy temprano y se arregló muy pronto, pantalón blanco, zapatos blancos, saco blanco con exquisitos decorados en oro en las solapas, camisa blanca, su cabello perfectamente recogido en una coleta baja, caminaba en su habitación de un lado a otro, parecía que quería hacer un hueco en el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Minako estaba menos nerviosa, Rei estaba maquillándola, la dejaría perfecta para la ocasión, Serenity dejaba que una sirvienta le peinara su cabello, estaba feliz por la boda, su hermanito querido al fin se casaría con su mejor amiga!

Al terminar de maquillar a Minako quien quedó fascinada por la naturalidad y belleza de su rostro abrazó fuerte a Rei quien rio apenada, siguió con el maquillaje para Serenity, haría también un buen trabajo con ella, de eso estaba segura.

Endimión por su parte estaba en su habitación, poniéndose el traje azul oscuro, muy de corte príncipe que había enviado Apolo para él, su saco era negro con cuello alto decorado en hilos de oro, abotonado en hasta el cuello con botones también de oro, los puños tenían una decoración similar a la del cuello pero más ancha, su pantalón era también negro, al verse al espejo creyó verse como un príncipe de siglos pasados; estaba terminando de abrocharse cuando entró Artemis a su habitación.

Él lucia su traje blanco con saco largo tipo túnica decorada con hilos plateados, su cabello suelto perfectamente peinado, ni un cabello fuera, rodeó a Endimion aprobando el porte y elegancia de su traje, cuando dio el visto bueno salió contento, era un día para celebrar.

Unas horas después las chicas apenas estaban vistiéndose, el vestido de Minako era hermoso, blanco inmaculado, con escote cuadrado, las mangas eran largas en campana que se abrían desde el codo, se abría desde la cadera, siendo un vestido muy amplio con pequeños brillantes en la tela, era sencillo pero sin duda tendría que serlo para no sobrecargar la belleza de Mina. Tenía una media coleta y rizos hechos a propósito y su corona.

-Mina te ves hermosa!- suspiró Serenity a quien terminaban de abrocharle su vestido plateado straples con escote en forma de corazón, en el cual tenía bordados en blanco que bajaban hasta la cadera donde se unían con otros bordados acentuando su forma femenina. Su cabello había sido ondulado y se veía hermosa.

-Gracias amiga, agradezco enormemente que estes conmigo, creo que ahora si me están dando nervios

-Cálmate, estas hermosa y tu eres la estrella este día, todo saldrá bien!

-Vaya es un día muy hermoso!- Entró Rei completamente deslumbrante! En un vestido beige straples, abierto desde la unión de sus senos hasta la boca del estomago, todo decorado con pedrería dorada, en la parte de las rodillas se abría suave como cola de sirena, su cabello bellamente peinado hacia un lado con algunas ondas, su rostro con sombras cafés, largas pestañas y labios en un sutil tono café claro.

Mina y Serena quedaron atónitas ante la imagen de Rei, no solo era hermosa era muy sensual.

-Estoy empezando a transpirar, oh no! Estoy nerviosa! Quiero vomitar, necesito aire! Abran las ventanas!- grito Minako aterrada

-Tranquila amiga, estarás bien tranquila! Yo me encargo, respira, uno, dos, suéltalo, eso es!- Mina hacia lo que Sere le pedía- regreso en seguida, solo… dame unos momentos y regreso, Rei acompáñame! Ahora!- le exigió

-Claro…- la siguió fuera de la habitación

Una vez fuera Sere corrió directo a la habitación de Rei

-Rei no quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero estas extremadamente bella y el punto de una boda es que la novia no puede ser opacada por nadie!

-Pero tú también estas muy bella- se defendió la morena

-No, no es cierto, escogí un vestido sin mucha gracia porque nadie puede lucir mejor que la novia especialmente si esa novia es la princesa heredera!

-Ya, entiendo, pero es que es el único que me gustó de los que me pusieron en el armario, si hubieras dejado traerme mi arsenal de vestidos para boda podría hacer algo.

-Veremos en mi armario

-Olvídalo, aunque quieras Sere tengo mas… arriba que tu- Dijo tocándose los senos

-Oh maldición, haré algo, lo prometo… espera aquí!- salió desesperada corriendo y gritando- Lunaaaaaa!

-Pasa algo princesa?- Luna hizo acto de aparición a la quinta vez que Serenity la llamo a gritos

- Tenemos emergencia, una novia nerviosa y a mi futura cuñada siendo el centro de atención, necesito un vestido elegante, bello y muy muy al estilo Rei, sabes que hacer, no cuento con nadie mas que tu para esto- hablo tan rápido que apenas entendía ella misma lo que dijo, Luna abrió horrorizada los ojos y salió corriendo para reparar la situación.

Media hora después entró Luna a la habitación de Rei quien había vaciado todo el armario en busca de algo que la convenciera, sin duda Rei estaba demasiado hermosa para la ocasión, estaría bien en la Tierra pero no en Milenio, no para ese día y menos para Minako quien podría hacer de ese día un infierno.

-Querida te traje unos vestidos, escogí los mejores para ti.

-Ay Luna, lamento mucho darte estos problemas- Dijo con visible pena, se apoderó de los vestidos que llevaba Luna y comenzó a inspeccionarlos, sin duda eran mas bellos que los que tenía en su armario, se dispuso a medirse uno a uno.

El momento al fin había llegado, los invitados esperaban de pie los reyes entraron del brazo, el Rey con su traje tipo túnica dorado y bordados cargados en hilo también dorado que hacían lucir mas aún su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su corona de oro macizo adornado con esmeraldas y diamantes, era todo un deleite ese hombre, de su brazo venía la Reina con su hermoso traje azul, straples de escote recto, tipo sirena y bordados dorados de lunas crecientes en hilo de plata desde el centro de sus pechos hasta la cadera. Su cabello en dos coletas características de ella y con su corona de oro y zafiros engarzados de manera que formaban una mariposa delicada.

Detrás de ellos venían del brazo el príncipe Yaten y la princesa Serenity, ambos con sus respectivas coronas, la de Yaten en oro blanco con esmeraldas, la de Serenity también en oro blanco decorado con diamantes y rubíes engarzados en formas de flores pequeñas y corazones, al final un corazón mas grande se veía con un gran rubí al centro.

Detrás de ellos entraron Endimion y de su brazo iba Rei, todos contuvieron el aliento al verlos, Endimion tenía el porte mas elegante que el mismísimo Apolo en esos momentos, Rei por su parte, no había arreglado la situación, sino que la había empeorado, lucía un bellísimo vestido Rojo straples con cinturón de pedrería fina blanca, a media pierna la tela roja se abría para dejar ver una amplia cola en blanco que hacia mas amplio el vestido, su cabello lo había recogido y se colocó una peineta roja de pedrería y plumas negras, sus labios rojos y su maquillaje en tonos marrón, lucía una bella gargantilla de diamantes blancos muy delicados sin cargar su gloriosa imagen de diva recién adquirido.

Todos murmuraron asombrados de los hermanos provenientes de la Tierra que lucían tan atractivos.

Al final apareció la bella novia, todos suspiraron con ternura al verla, con su amplio vestido blanco, su ramo de hermosas flores blancas y rosas pálidos y coronando su belleza, su tiara de oro blanco con diamantes blancos formando picos y una bella estrella llena de diamantes amarillos al centro.

Minako caminaba al ritmo de una mágica melodía tradicional de Milenio, con sonidos de flautas armoniosas, era como verla flotar tan etérea. Unió su mano a la de Yaten, al tocarse sonrieron en complicidad y amor, así la ceremonia dio inicio y todos estaban maravillados con el resplandor de la familia real y los invitados terrestres.

Antes de iniciar el festín Apolo y Selene llamaron la atención a todos para dar un anuncio importante.

-Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a la boda de mi hijo el príncipe Yaten y la princesa Minako, quien llegó para iluminar nuestras vidas con su alegría, les deseamos lo mejor en su matrimonio hijos!- todos aplaudieron a las palabras del gobernante y levantaron sus copas para brindar a salud de los príncipes herederos.

-Aprovecharemos la oportunidad para hacer dos anuncios importantes y queremos su atención y su apoyo para lo siguiente- pidió la reina

-Como todos saben, Ilusión cayó perdiendo a su valiente Principe Seiya sin herederos, y sin alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de esta tierra, pues bien, ha surgido un heredero, ese heredero es Endimion Chiba- el moreno se Acercó junto al Rey y se escuchó un murmullo general- él es el elegido para ser el nuevo gobernante de esta mítica tierra, Ilusión ahora le pertenecerá y confiamos en que gobierne sabiamente- todos aplaudieron al anuncio y lo felicitaron a gritos, Endimion sonrió complacido del apoyo que recibía.

-El siguiente anuncio es que Endimion ha aceptado comprometerse con nuestra pequeña Serenity-La rubia se acercó y el moreno la tomo de la mano besando su dorso- por lo que dentro de unos días anunciaremos oficialmente la fecha de su boda y su coronación como nuevo príncipe de Ilusión-De nuevo se escucharon murmullos y la gente se inquietó- Sabemos que esto es precipitado- alzó la voz la reina- pero les recuerdo que tenemos una amenaza de guerra sobre nosotros y necesitamos, por el bien de todos, el mayor número de aliados posibles para derrotar a Diamante y su grupo de mercenarios y si Endimion esta dispuesto a despertar a Ilusión de su tumba de hielo, entonces no hay mas que decir.

Las palabras firmes de la reina no dieron pie a ningún comentario extra, todos quedaron satisfechos sabiendo que Selene siempre había sido sabia en sus palabras y Apolo decidido en sus acciones.

Así la boda se desarrollaba, en algún momento Endimion fue al jardín donde había pasado la tarde anterior, el jardín de rosas que permanecían cubiertas de hielo, debía convencerse de que era la persona indicada, tomo una rosa y la acarició, espero y en menos de 5 segundos la rosa estaba sin rastro de hielo y más hermosa de lo que había pensado ver una rosa. No había dudas, él debía hacerlo.

-Endimion?- Escucho a sus espaldas a su hermana

-Si Rei?- no se giro a verla, continuo tocando varias flores para deshacer el hielo del mayor número posible

-Porque lo haces? Aceptaste algo que no deseas hacer

-¿Cómo sabes que no es lo que deseo?

-Tienes tu restaurante! Ese es tu sueño! Nada de esto parece real- reprocho la morena

-Te equivocas Rei, ese es un pasatiempo- dijo con tranquilidad el moreno tocando las flores como si estuviera contándolas, solo con la punta y éstas despertaban de su letargo

-De que estas hablando?

-Crees que estudie 3 carreras por ser rebelde o querer divertirme? Claro que no, estudie Medicina porque creí que era mi sueño, pero no lo era, no me llenaba, estudié Politica porque no quería decepcionar a nuestro padre, pero eso tampoco me hizo feliz, me metí a gastronomía porque quería hacer algo que no requiriera matarme estudiando, soy una persona más práctica, recuerdas?

-Abandonaste todas ellas, creí que era lo que querías, creí que al fin encontraste lo que querías

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido que te falta algo? ¿Qué haces todo por sentirte satisfecho con lo que haces y nada llena ese vacío?

-Lo sentí cuando murió mama- confesó triste-pero tu llenaste ese vacío

-Lo se Rei, y yo también lo sentí pero es diferente el vacío que genera una persona al vacío de no tener un sueño, un camino, y yo así me sentía. Cuando Apolo me dijo que yo era el indicado pensé que al fin había llegado al lugar indicado en el momento indicado, con las personas correctas y que al fin mi vacío sería llenado y así es! – al fín volteó a ver a su hermana de frente- Mi sueño lo encontré cuando vi a Serenity! Mi sueño no es tener grandes mansiones, carros de lujo o una gran reputación, mi sueño es tener cada noche a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos y sonreír con ella cada mañana, tener hermosos hijos con los que ría, quiero tener una familia y amarlos y protegerlos! Y si he de pelear para conseguirlo lo haré! No dejaré que un malnacido intergaláctico me arrebate lo que acabo de descubrir

-Pero… te iras y me quedaré sola- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Nunca te abandonaré, siempre estaré cuando lo desees, Serenity y yo viviremos en la Tierra, en el penthouse y yo seguiré con mi restaurante, el hecho de ser príncipe no significa que no pueda ser solo yo, el rey Apolo me dijo que Seiya era un músico que vivía en Londres, es decir que, puedo hacerlo! Puedo tener una vida normal y cuidar Ilusión, puedo cuidar los sueños de todos!- dijo con visible alegría

-Estas mintiendo, tu no vivirás en la Tierra, tu te alejarás y me abandonarás todo por culpa de Serenity, ojala nunca la hubieras conocido!- Gitó Rei en un sollozo de dolor, escucharon como alguien se alejaba y Endimion fue a ver, Pudo distinguir el vestido de Serenity

-Era Serenity

-Oh no!- Rei se tapó la boca con sus manos arrepentida de sus palabras- Lo lamento, no quise decirlo- comenzó a llorar desconsolada

-Escúchame Rei- la tomo suavemente por los hombros y la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente, la alejó y limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares acariciando su rostro de forma fraternal- Quiero que entiendas que pase lo que pase voy a pelear esta guerra, creas que es mia o no, pelearé por ti, por Papa, por Zafiro y por todos los que habitan en la Tierra y que tienen un sueño que desean cumplir, porque Ilusión es eso, la tierra donde habitan los sueños, las esperanzas y los anhelos de todos los terrestres, te ayudé a cumplir tu sueño, puedo hacer que billones se cumplan… déjamelo a mi- le dio un guiño y una sonrisa. Se alejó, debía encontrar a Serenity

***u* _ *u* _ *u* _ *u***

**Ya sé Ya se, no tengo perdón de nadie, me he tardado mucho pero de verdad no ha sido mi intensión, éste capítulo ya estaba hecho solo lo releí para enriquecerlo mas y dejarles (a mi parecer) un capítulo más mágico. Espero de verdad les guste y como ando en el trabajin no les puedo poner otro capítulo más, pero espero hoy en la noche o mañana les actualizo otro más porque se me cae la cara de vergüenza ¡! **

**Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews y nooo esto aun no acaba! Todavía sigue! Espero sus comentarios de verdad espero que les haya gustado este capi!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Naoko Takeucho, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento para fans.**

**Yo sé que quieren matarme, pero afortunadamente ya pude terminar mi proyecto que estaba haciendo, era para un concurso literario, ahora a esperar el dictamen, esperemos buenos resultados. Por ahora les dejaré dos capítulos para compensar mi desaparición.**

**Disfrutenloooooo!**

**X**

El Rey Apolo buscaba a su hija, quería bailar con ella un poco, así que salió en su búsqueda.

-Artemis ¿has visto a mi pequeña?

-No majestad, vi que buscaba a Endimion en el jardín, pero supongo que se fueron mas adentro para estar solos

-Huum esos dos parecen tenerse ganas- hizo una mueca de disgusto el Rey, Artemis no dijo nada solo se mordió los labios para no reírse, si tan solo supiera lo que él había visto y escuchado en el departamento…

Ambos se dirigieron a lo profundo del jardín donde se alzaban murallas de arbustos, estaban seguros que ahí estarían pues era el escondite preferido desde niña de Serenity. Después de algunos minutos los encontraron.

-¿Pretendes dejarme fuera de esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- preguntaba Endimion a la rubia, visiblemente molesto

-Esta guerra no es tuya, aun no eres el Rey, no te metas en lo que no te llaman, no te necesito para que me protejas de nadie- Serenity se dio la vuelta lista para retirarse, su rostro denotaba enojo

Artemis y Apolo estaban viendo la escena por algún motivo no querían que los notaran.

-Así que eso piensas?... Entonces supongo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte de un hombre

-Por supuesto que no necesito la fuerza, soy hábil y también inteligente, no soy ninguna debilucha- lo enfrentó, los dos se veían molestos, frente a frente con miradas de reproche

-Bien entonces…- Endimion se giró dando a entender que la conversación había terminado, Serenity dudo pero le dio la espalda, dio unos pasos y después fue sujetada por la cintura con rudeza por el moreno

-Que haces, suéltame!- El moreno la tumbó en el pasto y se puso sobre ella sujetando sus muñecas sin hacerle daño, solo presionando para inmovilizarla- Endimion que te pasa, ¿te has vuelto loco?- preguntó asustada la rubia intentando soltarse

Apolo al ver a su hija así también se asustó, iba a impedir lo que sea que Endimion quería hacer, pero Artemis lo detuvo pidiéndole con un gesto que guardara silencio.

Serenity forcejeó pero no podía quitarse a Endimion de encima, él no le hacía nada, solo estaba sujetándola impidiéndole ponerse de pie o moverse un poco, hasta que ella se cansó de luchar.

-Entiendo que estes molesta por lo que dijo Rei y no te culpo,-le hablo calmado t con voz suave- pero ahora tu escúchame, Rei es mi hermanita, la quiero como no tienes una idea, perdimos a nuestra madre hace ya 7 años, ella aun estaba en el instituto, ¿sabes el dolor que sintió? Eran solo mi madre y ella contra nosotros, los hombres de la casa, cuando mama se fue ella se quedó sola, ya no tenía a su compañera de juegos, su confidente y mejor amiga, ¿no sabes lo que sintió? Claro que no! Yo le ofrecí mis brazos para que se desahogara, nos volvimos los mejores hermanos, ahora yo soy lo único que tiene ¡y de pronto llegas tu y ella siente que está perdiendo de nuevo a alguien importante! ¡No la juzgues sin conocer el pasado! Es lo único que te pido, ten paciencia, ella entenderá.

-No sabía lo de ella y su madre, siento haberme puesto así… ya puedes quitarte- dijo apenada, seria y cansada

-No voy a soltarte jovencita! Entiende también que voy a luchar contra Diamante, él no te va a llevar y yo me voy a asegurar de ello, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarte de mis manos y ni siquiera estoy presionándote o forzándote, imagínate cuando él te tenga. No se va a apiadar porque le hagas una mirada de suplica o por tus lagrimas o por el simple hecho de ser una princesa. Él te quiere a ti, desea tu cuerpo y lo tomará en el instante que pueda, pero si tu no me dejas cuidarte no podré hacer nada, deja de ser tan caprichosa- la soltó y se apartó ayudándola a que se levantara.

Apolo había entendido que tal vez Endimion si era lo que necesitaba su hija ya que efectivamente a veces se comportaba caprichosa y autosuficiente aun sin serlo. Ahora estaba convencido de que él debía ser el esposo de su hija amada.

-Te amo Sere, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu esposo, ¡déjame estar contigo!- le pidió Endimion suavemente sin acercarse a ella, esperando una respuesta honesta

-Te amo también pero tengo miedo de que esta guerra te mate, no quiero perderte!- Serenity fue a sus brazos, los dos se perdieron en ese instante como dos amantes que no se han visto en mucho tiempo. El amor entre ellos iba mas allá de lo que los dos hombres ocultos imaginaban.

-Te prometo que no me hará nada, tu y yo vamos a estar bien

-¿Lo prometes de verdad?- le dijo acariciando el masculino rostro

-Lo prometo- sellando su promesa con un beso tierno

El Rey hizo un gesto a Artemis de que regresaran, ya habían visto suficiente.

.

.

.

Apolo caminó de regreso a la fiesta, vió a Rey apartada y con el semblante decaído, se acercó a ella y ofreció su mano pidiéndole bailar. Los dos compartieron un bello vals, en realidad Rei era muy bella y muchos hombres no le apartaban la vista de encima.

-Me parece que tendré que poner una guardia a su servicio señorita Rei, tiene usted tantos admiradores que sería peligroso dejarla sola, los rumores sobre la belleza de la hermana del soberano de la Tierra recorrerán la galaxia y todos querrán conocerla.

-¿Qué cosas dice Majestad? No soy tan bella como su familia, sin duda su esposa y su hija son más que hermosas y ¿Qué decir de Minako? Ella parece una… jaja iba a decir princesa, pero es obvio que lo es…- Sus ojos a pesar de haber tomado un brillo luego de su propia broma volvió a bajar la vista

-Me da la impresión de que no se siente bien, ¿desea regresar a su habitación?

-Estaré bien, sería descortés abandonar ahora, además por mi está bien si mi belleza se rumorea por el universo, tal vez, así pueda enamorarme de alguien…- sus ojos se tornaron brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas.

-¿Así que no hay algún hombre que la espere en casa?

-No…- suspiró para recomponerse y de pronto recordó que estaba bailando en los brazos de un autentico Rey y ella estaba desahogando su vida amorosa- Quiero decir, si me esperan dos maravillosos hombres

-¿Dos?- preguntó sorprendido

-Si, asi es, mi padre Souichi y Zafiro, los dos son grandes hombres que admiro y respeto muchísimo sabe, son maravillosas personas, probablemente le gustaría conocerlos… claro que ahora los tendrá que tratar por que pronto Serenity se casará con mi hermano Endimion…

-¿A usted no le place esta unión Señorita Rei?

-No… ¡quiero decir Si!... quiero decir…. Si es lo que mi hermano desea hacer entonces es lo que yo también deseo… después de todo Sere es una buena mujer, tan ingenua y además… es mi amiga… es una buena amiga…-sonrió sincera al recordar todas las veces que platicaron, que fueron de compras, que la usó como maniquí, aquellas tardes en que vieron películas, o cuando ella le confesaba cuan enamorada estaba de Endimion y ella le aconsejaba… si la idea le hubiera desagradado desde el principio jamás se habría hecho amiga de Serenity, la habría visto como una enemiga, pero no lo hizo, al contrario la volvió su amiga, soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Apolo como si fuera un padre desconcertándolo por un segundo- Gracias Majestad, ya entendí

-Eh… de nada…-no entendió muy bien lo que había hecho pero aun así correspondió el abrazo con una Rei más animada. Retomaron el baile más animados. Incluso presentó a Rei a algunos cuantos invitados que estaban embobados por su belleza, pero al notar el revuelo que levantaba su presencia le colocó un guardia personal. Un chico llamado Yuichiro Kumada de cabellera castaña despeinada pero muy cortéz y amable que la trataba como si fuera la mismísima princesa.

El chico no se le despegó el resto de la velada y aunque Rei no estaba tan contenta de tener un guardia trato de disfrutar y de conversar con el chico.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

_Cuando sonó la alarma del palacio fue como si mi alma se fuera al suelo, aún recuerdo cuando vinieron a decirme que la princesa Serenity había sido secuestrada, no tardé ni 5 segundos en darme cuenta de que en realidad había sido Diamante el causante. Estábamos en la habitación y Selene lloraba desconsoladamente, yo ni siquiera podía darle apoyo alguno porque estaba dando vueltas por la habitación preocupado, molesto, aterrado de que mi hija fuera a cumplir un destino tan oscuro al lado de ese hombre. Pero apareció él en medio de la habitación… El soberano de Ilusión, Seiya se hizo presente como un fantasma, alarmándonos aún más. _

_-Majestades, perdonen mi intromisión directamente en su dormitorio pero me han informado sobre Serenity, no teman por favor, prometo que regresará sana y salva a su lado._

_-Seiya! ¿Sabes dónde está? Por favor dime que mi pequeña está bien- decía entre sollozos mi bella esposa_

_-Mi querida Reina Selene no tema, aun no sé la ubicación exacta de la princesa pero sé donde estará, temo decir que esta podría ser mi última comunicación con ustedes, por eso es que quiero decirles que he elegido yo mismo a mi sucesor, es un hombre de carácter, sé exactamente que es el indicado no solo para reinar Ilusión, también es el indicado para Serenity, por favor, protejan a mi amiga yo no podré hacer más por ella a partir de ahora_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer muchacho?- pregunté intrigado por sus palabras_

_-Enfrentar a Diamante de frente es arriesgado Alteza, pero no tardará en darse cuenta de que la gravedad de la Tierra permitirá el escape de su más preciada ambición. Serenity estará en la Tierra un tiempo, luego volverá con ustedes, pero estoy consciente de que Diamante se dará cuenta de que yo alteraré la gravedad por unos segundos permitiendo la fuga, vendrá por mí, lo sé y es el destino que yo mismo he creado_

_-Seiya estás loco! Acaso quieres morir de esa manera, deja que Serenity vaya con él y después mandaremos a una tropa para rescatarla, no hay necesidad de que tu…_

_-Reina Selene, por favor… ya he elegido, respeten mis deseos, quiero que Serenity sea feliz_

_-¿Tanto la amas?- pregunté asombrado del amor que al parecer Seiya tenía a mi hija_

_-La amo mas que mi propia vida, solo deseo que ella viva feliz… Larga vida a Milenio de Plata…- y con una reverencia desapareció la comunicación_

_Selene y yo nos miramos confundidos, nos abrazamos y nos sentamos en la cama absortos sin decir nada, sin saber que pensar_

La noche que apareció Serenity admiré su belleza por un rato para después irme a mi habitación a dormir, caí en un sueño tan profundo que fue como si alguien esperara a que mis ojos se cerraran para entrar en mi mente. Un hombre un poco menos alto que yo apareció caminando hacia mi, en un lugar lleno de niebla, tanta que no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba tranquilo, escuchando sus pasos acercándose a mi.

-Endimion Chiba ¿no es así?

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, soy amigo de la mujer a la que has rescatado

-¿La chica que cayó del cielo?

-Si, ella es una persona muy importante para mí, es la princesa de un planeta no tan lejano, pero tampoco tan cercano, dejo en tus manos su cuidado por un tiempo. Sé que te será irresistible, es muy bella, pero espera a ganar su corazón, sé que eres un caballero, si no, no habría dejado que llegar a tus manos. Protégela.

-¿Es una princesa? ¿Planeta? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Alguien con mucho tiempo libre y que gusta de jugar con los hilos del destino, descuida, pronto te darás cuenta de que es inevitable lo que sucede, tu camino ya fue trazado, para tu consuelo, diré que no por mí. Fuerzas superiores te aman Endimión Chiba. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré

-Cuídala, es la persona que amo

-La cuidaré… Seiya…

Y desperté de ese extraño sueño, sintiendo la seguridad de que no había sido ningún sueño, sino un mensaje claro…

_Luna y Artemis localizaron la energía de mi hija y salieron en su búsqueda de la manera más secreta, nadie podía enterarse de que habíamos hallado a la princesa o Diamante iría tras ella. Todos en el palacio estábamos angustiados hasta que recibimos el mensaje de Luna de que la princesa estaba a salvo con unos hermanos terrestres que la trataban muy bien. Respiramos aliviados ante sus palabras. _

_Semanas después Seiya tuvo que entrar en el mítico mundo de Ilusión por la invasión que tuvieron esas tierras. La profesía de Seiya se cumplió y Diamante destruyó casi todo a su paso, a pesar de pedir piedad, muchos de sus habitantes murieron cruelmente, y finalmente Seiya fue atravesado por la espada de Diamante, justo en el corazón, su muerte fue rápida, pero no dejó por ello de ser cruel, en ese instante todo se congeló… todo…_

A las pocas semanas de haber llegado Serenity sentí como si un cambio se hubiera producido en la Tierra, hubo temblores muy fuertes en algunos países, maremotos e incluso fuertes vientos se desataron, excepto en Tokyo. No dije nada a nadie por temor a que me dijeran "es normal, es la naturaleza" pero dentro de mi sabía que no era así… era como si la Tierra llorara, como si estuviera sufriendo… pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? Más allá de nuestro pequeño mundo se escondía algo mas grande y ese misterio me atraía cada vez mas, el misterio de Seiya Kou y Serenity… ¿Qué hay mas allá?

La llegada de Serenity le había dado otro sentido a mi vida, un sentido que creí jamás encontraría y ahora todo se resumía a ella… me estaba enamorando de esa extraña mujer venida de otro mundo a invadir mis pensamientos y mi corazón.

_Cuando Endimion cruzó el jardín Selene y yo lo supimos, él era el hombre que había elegido Seiya para ser su sucesor…_

_-No puede ser nadie más, él es el elegido ¿te das cuenta de que se desatará la guerra?-Selene no quitaba la vista de Endimion mientras lo veía desde lo alto de un balcón del palacio_

_-¿Y qué podemos hacer? La guerra es inevitable, Black Moon nos desafió desde antes incluso de lanzar el primer ataque en Kinmoku, ese maldito Diamante ¿Qué ganará coleccionando planetas muertos?- pregunté molesto, era obvio que la presencia de Endimion era no solo la señal de que la guerra debía iniciar, sino que era el preludio de que la oscuridad se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia nosotros_

_-El corazón con gritos de culpa no puede descansar si no es en el silencio, ese silencio lo quiere crear matándonos a todos. No creo que se dé cuenta de lo que hace_

_-Eres ingenua Selene- suspiré cansado- De cualquier modo si él es el indicado y Serenity lo ha elegido a él creo que debemos respetar los deseos de nuestra hija y cumplir la última voluntad de Seiya_

_-No creo que eso sea un reto para Endimion, ¿viste como la mira? Hay amor en él, sé que la ama, podemos estar tranquilos cariño_

_-Mi Reina querida, tu siempre tan sabia… mira, el jardín en honor a Ilusión… ha despertado una parte del letargo_

_-Si… es posible que sientan a su nuevo gobernante cerca_

_-Se los diremos esta noche- sentencié, ella asintió con decisión y me abrazó, ¡que los dioses nos ayuden!_

Aquí estoy… de rodillas ante los Reyes de Milenio de Plata, el gran imperio de Selenia, la tierra más mágica que he conocido.

Serenity esta junto a su madre con un impecable vestido blanco con bordados de oro y su tiara de princesa, su madre igualmente con un vestido también blanco y su porte imponente que grita poder a todas luces. El Rey Apolo me mira desde su altura, con su traje azul y dorado, tan imponente con su porte de caballero, su semblante calculador, sin duda un hombre con todo el poder en su mirada. Yaten y su bella esposa a un lado del Rey, igual de imponentes y respetuosos como se espera de los príncipes herederos, su mirada puesta en mí, al igual que todos los demás asistentes, entre ellos mi hermana Rei que tiene las manos unidas en su pecho, vuelta un manojo de nervios. A cada lado tengo a Luna y Artemis, los dos con trajes de lujo, tan elegantes para la ocasión, tan erguidos como se debe estar en presencia de los Magnificentes Reyes.

-Endimion Chiba- la voz grave del Rey resonó en la sala silenciosa, casi escuché como todos contuvieron el aliento al escucharlo- En tus hombros recae la obligación de cuidar y proteger a toda costa Ilusión, el mítico lugar que habita en La Tierra. ¿Estás listo para gobernar sabiamente y revivirla con el corazón para crear un mundo prospero?

-Si Majestad, daré mi vida si es necesario

-Que así sea, por el honor y el poder que sobre mi recaen yo te nombro… Rey Endimion, soberano de Ilusión.

Se acercó con paso seguro hasta mi, tomó la corona que descansaba en el cojín que sostenía Artemis a mi derecha y la colocó en mi cabeza, sentí una descarga de adrenalina como si estuviera corriendo en un auto fórmula 1, después me ofreció una espada increíblemente bella que descansaba en el cojín que tenía Luna a mi izquierda, la tomé e hice una reverencia, la coloque en la funda que descansaba en mi cintura, después con una palmada en el hombro sonrió satisfecho y toda la familia real sonrió y aplaudió también de felicidad. Serenity borró rápidamente una lágrima que se había logrado escapar, me giré para presentarme a los asistentes quienes me hicieron una profunda reverencia de respeto, después continuaron los aplausos y vitores animándome.

La adrenalina no podía descifrar si era por temor a que la guerra estaba más próxima debido a mi coronación o la excitación por la cada vez más cercana boda con Serenity, sea lo que sea…

Esta hecho…

_Esta hecho… _

El presente… el futuro… todo pende de un hilo…

_La guerra está firmada… _

_Y la boda es el comienzo…_

Y la boda es el comienzo…

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos y que la coronación les haya gustado, esto resuelve a sus dudas del ¿Por qué Endimion lo tomó tan calmado cuando Serenity habló con él? Pues porque él ya sabía que era una princesa! **

**La guerra se aproxima, ya la tengo planeada en mi cabeza, solo espero poder traducirla claramente en palabras. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! No saben cómo me animan a continuar, ahora si les contesto a quien me mande reviews, sus dudas y comentarios son importantísimos! Porque puedo darles un poco más de gusto jejejeje**

**No leemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon, la historia es original mia y solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento entre los fans.**

**Hola chicas! Como mis escritoras favoritas han andado de parranda y no publican nada ahora me toca actualizar a mi jeje. Disfrutenloooo!**

**XII**

-¿Mañana regresaras a la Tierra verdad?- preguntó la pequeña rubia acurrucada en sus brazos haciendo círculos en el pecho de su novio

-Si… mañana por la noche volveré y pasado mañana hablaré con mi padre y Zafiro, aún no sé cómo les voy a decir todo esto, no sé cómo lo tomen- contestó acariciando suavemente la espalda de la rubia

-¿Crees que se molesten?

-¿Por qué habrían de molestarse? ¿Por el hecho de que voy a casarme con una princesa extraterrestre o porque he conseguido el grado más alto que ellos? Pertenecer al parlamento era el sueño de mi padre, y ya lo cumplió, quiere compartir ese mismo sueño con Zafiro y sé que le tomará algunos años, y ahora de la nada vengo yo y les digo "¿Qué creen? ¡Soy el Rey de La Tierra!" Solo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en el estomago

-Tranquilo amor, sé que lo tomarán bien, son tu familia, no puede ser tan malo

Endimion no dijo nada pero soltó un suspiro fuerte, rogando a todos los dioses que su hermano no quisiera asesinarlo de envidia.

-Rei estará contigo, así que no temas

-Hablando de ella, ¿arreglaron sus diferencias?

-Si ya lo hablamos, seremos muy buenas amigas- sonrió y Endimion le dio un beso

-Por cierto… quería preguntarte si hay algún problema con el día de la boda, lo elegimos sin siquiera pensar en mas… dentro de una semana es muy poco tiempo

-No te preocupes estará bien, mientras más pronto te tenga entre mis brazos mejor

-Jajajaja Endi, pero si estoy en tus brazos!

-Bueno bueno… mientras mas pronto te tenga en mi cama mejor

-Pero… ya he estado en tu cama y de hecho ahora mismo estoy en tu cama, si mis padres nos descubren me darán una buena riña

-Eres una niña muy desobediente- Le susurró al oído y le deslizó la sabana que cubría su desnudes, antes de que el pudor llegara a su mente aprovechó para lanzarse al ataque de besos encendiendo la llama que hasta hace unos minutos habían apaciguado, pero que con los apasionados besos de Endimion y los sugerentes gemidos de Serenity de nuevo estaban avivando, incitando de nuevo la pasión contenida.

.

.

.

Era hora de partir, Endimion y Serenity no se habían separado en todo el día, no se verían en una semana hasta un día antes de la boda y eso la tenía triste. Se despidieron del Rey, de la Reina, Yaten y Minako.

-Sere no el preocupes por el vestido, te conseguiré el más hermoso! Y para la boda en la Tierra yo misma te lo haré, serás la novia más hermosa de los dos reinos, te lo prometo

-Gracias Rei! Eres muy buena- Las dos se abrazaron fuerte

-Rei es hora de irnos- la llamó Endimion

-Artemis irá con ustedes como guardia en lo que les asignamos una propia, no está de más que tengan guardianes el tiempo que estén en casa- El Rey Apolo les señaló a Artemis mientras que el peliplateado se ponía cerca de los Chiba

-Gracias Alteza lo tendremos en cuenta, bien, es hora

-Espera!- gritó Serenity y se acercó corriendo frente a Endimion dándole un beso acariciando con su lengua suavemente los labios de su novio- uno para el camino, tengan cuidado

-Lo tendremos

Artemis tomó de la mano a Rei y Endimion y desapareció dejando solo un vapor blanco que desapareció en el aire. Serenity se abrazó a si misma viendo fijamente hacia La Tierra que se veía en el cielo, sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y una cabeza recostarse en su hombro.

-Tranquila amiga, van a estar bien, Artemis esta con ellos

-Lo sé Mina, pero no estaré tranquila hasta tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado

-Si, eso es lo malo de enamorarnos, nos torturamos pensando en el bienestar del otro.

Serenity solo asintió, echó un último vistazo a ese zafiro del cielo y entraron al palacio después de sus padres.

.

.

.

-De vuelta en casa!- alzó los brazos Rei al sentir el viento nocturno y ver las luces de su ciudad

-Es muy tarde para que te vayas a casa, quédate esta noche

-No duermo bien si no es mi cama, mejor me llevo tu camioneta y te la mando mañana ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana!- y dicho eso bajó corriendo las escaleras del penthouse perdiéndose de vista.

Endimion se relajó, metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y respiró profundo el aire

-Es muy tarde Majestad, debería descansar

-Artemis por favor no me llames Majestad, solo dime Endimion, solo estaba comprobando si se había tranquilizado la Tierra

-¿Tranquilizado?

-Si, antes estaba agitada, muchas cosas pasaron, terremotos, tsunamis, huracanes, fuertes nevadas, cosas así, pero ahora se siente tranquila la madre naturaleza. Ahora está en paz.

Artemis se sorprendió de que Endimion tan pronto pudiera estar en contacto con la naturaleza, con su propio planeta, sin duda había elegido bien al nuevo soberano, normalmente tomaba tiempo y entrenamiento entrar en armonía con su planeta, a él le había costado mucho tiempo entrenar a Seiya, pero Endimion ni siquiera había necesitado preguntarle algo.

-Vamos Artemis, dormirás en la habitación de Serenity, te prestaré algunas ropas mias.

-Oh! No se preocupe Alteza… quiero decir Endimion… traje mi propia ropa, no será ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, vamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Endimion recibió las llaves de su camioneta de parte de uno de los sirvientes de su padre y una nota extra de parte de su hermana en la que decía que tanto su padre como Zafiro estarían fuera hasta las 4, pero que antes quisiera que la acompañara a comprarse su propio auto.

Tomó el desayuno con Artemis quien se había puesto una ropa que podría ser un tanto excéntrica ya que consistía en un pantalón blanco y una camisa naranja tipo túnica de tela ligera para el calor y de manga larga, su cuello era redondo y bordado en hilos dorados. Endimion lo noto muy arreglado pero no podía decirle nada pues ya estaba consciente de las prendas de Milenio, él por su parte solo se puso unos jeans azules deslavados y una camisa violeta claro con mangas dobladas hasta el codo. Salieron rumbo a la automotriz, ese sería el primer auto de Rei. Desde la muerte de su madre había evitado tener su propio auto, siempre pedía prestado el de sus hermanos y no es porque no le gustara la idea de tener uno propio si no que así sentía que aún tenía una familia a la cual molestar, una que le recordara que aún estaban ahí preocupándose por ella.

-¿Así que te has decidido?- preguntó al verla inspeccionar a detalle un auto gris

Ella volteó y al instante vio a su hermano y Artemis, les sonrió amable

-Si, lo he decidido, ya estoy suficientemente grande, debo independizarme, tengo una carrera profesional, no puedo andar por ahí con el auto de mi hermano, ni viviendo en casa de mi padre ¿Qué tal que quiero intimidad con algún hombre?

-Eso no pasará, te compras el auto pero te quedas en casa de mi padre, te quiero virgen hasta el matrimonio

-Ay hermanito, de virgen no tengo ni las orejas, llega tarde esa advertencia

Endimion se quedó de piedra y Artemis abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Qué opinas de este auto? ¿No es muy pequeño?

-Dejame ver…

Después de varias horas por fin lo decidió, había elegido un Porsche Carrera 911 en rojo pero Endimion no la dejó, alegando que era un auto demasiado llamativo para ella, volviendo así a la búsqueda de nuevo, la verdad es que si había sentido que era un auto demasiado llamativo y no es que a ella no le gustara ser el centro de atención, pero no quería serlo por su auto.

Finalmente se enamoró de un Audi TTS Prestige negro convertible, se aferró tanto a ese auto como una niña a una muñeca. Endimion y Artemis dieron el visto bueno y firmaron los papeles.

Regresaron a la mansión Chiba contentos, en un par de días el auto estaría listo y en la cochera.

-Artemis, necesito pedirte un favor

-Si Endimion, lo que desee

-¡No me hables de usted!

-Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres…

-Sí, pero ese no era el favor, necesito que te conviertas en un gato y cuando mi padre o Zafiro no me crean nada de lo que les diga, tú te transformas en humano y así me creerán

-O terminaran en un internado psiquiátrico- apuntó Artemis

-Artemis tiene razón- dijo Rei desde la puerta de la sala, había escuchado la conversación

-Pero si ellos no me creen, me encerrarán a MI en el manicomio

-Es irrelevante como quieres que se entere tu familia Endimion pero si quieres que sea un gato, esta bien, lo seré

Al instante Artemis ya estaba en el suelo sentado como un minino común.

Escucharon el auto de su padre Souichi y esperaron a que entraran animadamente platicando y riendo padre e hijo, eso era algo que rara vez hacía con Rei o Endimion, pero no importaba, en estos momentos era demasiado el nerviosismo del pelinegro como para sentir celos.

-¡Hijo! Que bueno verte, pensábamos que ya no volverían de no ser por que anoche vimos llegar a Rei. ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho?- le dijo dándole unas afectuosas palmadas en el hombro.

-Papa… Zafiro… necesito hablar con ustedes, reunión familiar por favor…

Dicho esto se fue hacia el despacho de su padre, atravesaron dos salas y en cada una Rei iba cerrando con llave, pues no quería que algún sirviente curioso se enterase de lo que estaba por suceder en la célebre familia Chiba. Finalmente llegaron al despacho y Endimion tomo asiento en el sofá con Artemis bien montado en su hombro como acostumbraba hacer desde que lo conoció.

-Vamos hijo, ya dilo, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-¿No me digas que embarazaste a alguna chica y te tiene amenazado?- se aventuró a bromear Zafiro

-Si es así entonces hay que negociar, ya quiero ser abuelo- dijo Souichi con una enorme sonrisa

-Qué bueno que lo dices padre, porque eso podría hacerse realidad muy pronto!

Las bocas de Zafiro y Souichi pasaron de ser alegres a dos grandes O de sorpresa.

-Es en serio Endimion… ¿embarazaste a alguna chica?

-No padre, pero… voy a casarme pronto

Padre e hijo se miraron por unos segundos y tomaron asiento frente a Endimion, Rei tomo asiento al lado de su hermano y le acarició la mano para relajarlo.

-¿Casarte? ¿Con Serenity?- indagó sorprendido su padre

-Si, ella y yo nos casaremos el próximo sábado, yo sé que es muy pronto pero las circunstancias bajo las cuales nos casaremos son poco comunes

-¿Entonces si está embarazada?- preguntó casi afirmando Zafiro

-¡Que no! ¡No está embarazada! Además hay algo que debo decirles y que seguro les sorprenderá aun mas…- Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada así que Endimion continuo- Soy el Rey de la Tierra, el soberano de este mundo…

Zafiro y su padre soltaron una fuerte carcajada lanzando palmadas al aire como si fuera la broma más increíblemente tonta que hubiesen escuchado. Incluso se sujetaban entre ellos para evitar caerse del sillón, pero Artemis se lanzó al suelo, caminó a un lado del sillón que ocupaba Endimion y tomó forma humana dejándolos impresionados y asustados, con esa incredulidad vieron a Endmion y Rei quienes no reían en lo mas mínimo, los veían seriamente, y el gato blanco ahora transformado en un elegante hombre que también los veía fijamente.

-Esto no es una broma… ¿cierto?

-No padre, no lo es… ahora soy el Rey Endimion y haré a Serenity mi esposa debido a la diplomacia entre reinos, espero de verdad puedan entender… él es Artemis uno de los súbditos del palacio de Serenity, es consejero del Rey, el padre de Serenity

-Wo, wo, wo… detente ahí- interrumpió Zafiro- me quieres decir que Serenity es una princesa de otro planeta?- Endimion asintió- ¿Y tú ahora eres Rey de este mundo?- Endimion volvió a asentir- ¿Y tú pretendes que te crea?

-Zafiro, debes creerle- pidió Rei- yo estuve con él todo este tiempo, yo supe de Serenity desde el comienzo, desde que ella llegó… Endi, creo que lo mejor es que les cuentes todo desde el inicio…

Endimion asintió de nuevo y comenzó a relatarles desde que Serenity entró en su vida y hasta el día anterior en el que llegaron. Su pare y su hermano lo miraban como si les estuviera contando un cuento de fantasía, alguna cosa inventada, pero veían a Artemis arodillado a los pies de Endimion con porte erguido como aquel que no se deja intimidar ante nada.

Quedaron impresionados, ninguno pudo opinar nada, solo preguntaban y todo por supuesto tenía una respuesta, sin embargo Endimion pensaba omitir la parte de la guerra, pero Rei le obligó a contarlo también pues quería en parte que su padre lo hiciera desistir de aquella tontería.

Zafiro lo vio con recelo, su padre lo miró con preocupación, no sabían que pensar ni que decir, todo esto sobrepasaba su imaginación.

-Hijo… me alegra mucho que te vayas a casar, Serenity es una mujer muy bella y distinguida… y bueno, siendo una princesa es alguien que posiblemente sea difícil de complacer, ¿estás consciente de ello?

-Si padre, pero Sere es una mujer sencilla, se adaptará fácil a la vida en la Tierra ya verás.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti por ser ahora el Rey de nuestro mundo… es una tarea difícil la cual no puedo ni imaginarme cómo vas a llevar acabo, pero lo lograrás porque eres tu. Sobre el tema de la guerra… bueno… ahora eres el responsable de mantener la paz en este mundo y en el de tu futura esposa, así que… se un caballero y no faltes a tu honor, protege lo que amas y lo que es tu deber- opinó honesto su padre

-Sabes… - opinó Zafiro- cuando dijiste todo aquello te empecé a tener envidia pero cuando mencionaste la guerra definitivamente pensé "no quiero estar en sus zapatos" así que solo diré… has lo que tengas que hacer, pero regresa con nosotros, el negro no va con mi piel…- refiriéndose al luto que ya llevó una vez.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirán ustedes dos?- la voz de Rei sonaba alarmada, incluso Artemis volteó a verla sorprendido

-Rei por favor ya lo hablamos

-Hablamos nada!-la morena se puso de pie- Yo me opongo a que tengas que pelear, desde un comienzo no pensé que aceptarías ser el sucesor, pero…

-No te atrevas a meter a Serenity en esto, se supone que ya lo hablamos- Endimion también se puso de pie a la defensiva

-Si lo hablamos y también lo hable con ella y con Apolo pero esto no tiene sentido, esto es una maldita mala broma

-Esto es destino y yo estoy listo para cumplirlo, amo a Serenity y a este planeta y no voy a dejar que algún maldito ególatra demente venga a arrebatarme lo que yo amo y eso los incluye a todos ustedes, si algo llegara a pasarle a La Tierra, no podría protegerlos de lo que llegue a pasar si Diamante viene a este mundo.

Zafiro y Souichi se mantenían en silencio escuchando atentamente como peleaban los dos hermanos delatando los sentimientos de cada uno.

-Escúchenme bien- Souichi se levantó con autoridad llamando la atención de todos los presentes como cuando daba algún discurso, estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse autoritario frente al público, pero pocas veces se proyectaba así con su familia- Rei, tu hermano ha tomado una decisión, no quiero que le discutas más, Endimion, me enorgullezco de tus palabras y de cómo estas tomando todo esto, sé que serás un gran gobernante y un esposo responsable, pero como dicen tus hermanos, no te expongas demasiado, es normal que tengamos miedo de que algo pueda pasarte, pero eres muy inteligente como para dejarte caer. Ve a la guerra y… regresa con bien

Souichi se dejó caer en su asiento del escritorio dándole la espalda a sus hijos, se quedó pensativo mirando el jardín, no entendía como una pequeña joven había enamorado a su hijo, lo había convertido en rey y ahora lo apartaba de su familia para enviarlo a la guerra, una guerra en la que estaba de por medio La Tierra… ¿Por qué su hijo? ¿Acaso estaba destinado a perder a toda su familia?

Los hermanos Chiba se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decirse, Endimion sabía que los había decepcionado… sabía que no quería separarse de su familia, pero era algo inevitable. Artemis lo tomó del hombro.

-Majestad debemos irnos, debe ver el asunto del restaurante, el día de la boda es su apertura.

-Tienes razón, debemos aplazarla hasta que se aclare todo esto, bien, vamos Artemis, nos veremos después

Endimion hizo una reverencia a su familia, Artemis hizo una reverencia más profunda y salieron en silencio cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Rei y Zafiro se miraron y sin decirse nada se quedaron hundidos en el sillón en silencio, ninguno de los 3 sabía que decirse.

Unos minutos después Souichi se giró a ver a sus hijos quienes lo miraban expectantes

-Rei, ¿tu sabias desde el inicio sobre esto?

-Bueno… papá, me enteré poco a poco también pero no tenía idea de que iban a hacer esto con Endimion

-Da igual, es un adulto y debemos aceptar sus decisiones, sean para bien o para mal… Acudiremos a la boda en la mejor disposición y no quiero escuchar reclamos, su hermano nos necesita, se ve presionado y desconcertado por todo el tema, así que sean buenos y ayudémosle.

Zafiro asintió, aunque él estaba celoso por casarse con una hermosa mujer, siempre pensó que él sería el primero en dar el ejemplo a sus hermanos y no que se adelantaran, quería encontrar a una mujer bellisima como Serenity, conocer el amor y casarse, eso completaría su imagen mental de éxito. Pero aún no conocía a la indicada y esperaba con ansias el momento en que llegara a su vida para darle todo lo que podía y más.

Rei estaba muy deprimida, pero aun así no bajaría la cabeza, aunque su hermano ya hubiese tomado una decisión no lo abandonaría… ella se prometió cumplir el sueño de su hermano y por mucho que le doliera, le ayudaría a cumplirlo fuera como fuera. Parpadeó varias veces para desaparecer esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, respiró profundo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Debo irme, quede con Serenity que iba a comprar un vestido de novia para ella, soy la dama de honor!- dijo con una sonrisa poco animada pero honesta

-Te acompaño a comprarlo, tal vez sea bueno distraerme- secundó Zafiro y ambos salieron de la oficina de su padre

Souichi se quedó pensativo regresando su atención hacia el jardín bellamente iluminado por el sol dándole la impresión de ser mas verde que antes, solo una pregunta rondaba su mente… ¿Qué sucederá con su hijo Endimion?

**e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e. e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e.**

**Hola mis pequeñas, muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su review! Quedaron contestados en el momento, creo que así es mas fácil jiji. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto con el nuevo capítulo, esto ya se está alargando, que dicen ¿les está gustando? Ojala q si!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon, a ella pertenecen todos los personajes, yo solo he creado la historia con la que me he divertido mucho! Espero que la disfruten!**

**XIII**

Endimion y Artemis entraron en el restaurante, ya estaba todo listo para su apertura, todo estaba cubierto por plástico a la espera de ser abierto. Entraba mucha luz a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas. Se pasearon por todo el lugar, la cocina, las mesas, la terraza, todo parecía listo para el show… pero tendría que esperar…

-Rey Endimion ahora que va a casarse puede esperar unos días más para hacer la apertura, incluso la familia real podría venir

-No creo que la apertura de un restaurante sea el evento social del que unos reyes tengan que preocuparse

-Pero no es cualquiera! Es el restaurante de su yerno, ¡es lógico que vengan! Debe invitarlos majestad

-Los invitare si dejas de llamarme "Majestad" o "Rey" y hablarme de usted, eres incluso más grande que yo por… mmm… ¿10 años? y quieres hablarme como si fuera un anciano, ya te lo había dicho

-De hecho tengo 261 años, y he visto muchas más cosas, he visto a reyes caer y reinos levantarse

-Entonces yo debería de hablarte de usted, eres más viejo de lo que te ves

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido, bien, creo que me rendiré, dejaré las formalidades contigo Endimion

-Así me gusta! Ven, vamos a la barra

Endimion se colocó detrás de la barra y Artemis tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que aún tenía el plástico puesto, mientras el moreno escogía un buen whisky y sacaba unos vasos, sirvió dos copas dándole una a Artemis.

-¿Crees que Diamante reaccione muy violento a nuestra boda?

-Sí, definitivamente lo hará, es conocido por ser un hombre voluntarioso, ególatra, narcisista, obsesionado con Serenity. Quiere hacerla su esposa solo para presumirla como trofeo, y no dudará en matar al que se interponga. Sabemos por buenas fuentes que está preparando un ejército

-¿Qué hará Apolo para contraatacar?

-Bueno, nuestro rey no se queda atrás, tenemos muy buenas relaciones con los sobrevivientes de Kinmoku y han aceptado pelear por Milenio y desafiarán a quien sea con tal de protegerlo, a fin de cuentas su princesa es la nueva heredera al trono, es lógico que quieran mostrarse serviciales y leales, tenemos al ejercito del planeta Death Moon, no dejes que el nombre te engañe son buenas personas, su reina Neherenia es prima de la reina Selene. Tenemos al ejercito de Mau, el antiguo planeta al que pertenecemos Luna y yo, pero… bueno, hace poco también fue atacado y pocos sobrevivieron, pero será de ayuda, también están los ejércitos de Coronis, y por supuesto contamos con los sobrevivientes de Ilusión ahora que eres el rey podrás levantarlos en armas, estoy seguro que querrán pelear y vengar a su antiguo rey Seiya.

-Creo que si podremos defendernos…

A pesar de sus palabras, comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo, Artemis lo noto.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, las cosas saldrán bien, en unos días podrás casarte con Serenity, si todo sale bien estaríamos esperando la guerra en un mes, no es mucho pero te dará tiempo para asimilar las cosas y a lo que te enfrentas.

-Un mes no es mucho pero tienes razón, me da algo de tiempo para abrir el restaurante y preparar el pent-house para que Serenity llegue como mi esposa- su sonrisa se ensancho y trató de ocultarla tras el vaso pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de sus ojos que lo delataban con ese brillo especial que tenía cada vez que la veía o hablaba de ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tal vez Serenity quiera venir a escoger algunas cosas para llevarlas al departamento

-Nunca me imaginé casado, menos aún me imaginé que fuera con una princesa extraterrestre

-La vida es un misterio, nunca sabemos hacia donde nos llevarán esos caminos Endimion, pero confiaremos en que sean prósperos- dio un largo sorbo a la bebida ámbar que le había servido Endimion, extrañándole al principio pero gustándole después

-Cambiando de tema… ¿crees que se opongan a ir a la boda?

-¿Y apenas me lo preguntas a mi? Debiste decírselos antes de huir- Artemis ponía el vaso vacío para que Endimion se lo volviera a llenar, esa bebida le había agradado.

-Lo sé, estaba demasiado nervioso, ¿viste como me miraban?- le sirvió un poco más de lo que anteriormente le había dado, estaba muy distraído como para poner atención, sirviéndose después a si mismo- Si pudieran haberme enviado en ese instante a un psiquiátrico lo hubieran hecho

Artemis rio por la broma de Endimion y por la bebida que empezaba a desinhibirlo volviéndolo todo extrañamente más gracioso. Brindaron por el futuro, uno muy incierto pero que como bien decía Artemis, debían confiar en que vendría algo mejor.

.

.

.

Zafiro y Rei Chiba estaban inspeccionando de punta a punta una tienda de vestidos de novia, Zafiro le había colocado Rei un tocado con velo blanco haciéndola ver como una novia, ella le siguió el juego dejándoselo puesto.

-Mira ¿crees que este le guste?- preguntó Zafiro

-Es elegante pero no me gusta la caída, además debemos pensar en los demás complementos, con este cuello tan cerrado no podrá lucir algún collar

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué tal este?- ofreció de nuevo Zafiro

-Me gusta el escote de corazón pero no toda esa pedrería, se ve barata y sin brillo, estamos hablando de la princesa de un reino importante en la galaxia Zaf, no podemos escatimar en belleza, menos aun considerando que será la esposa del nuevo Rey de Ilusión, o soberano de La Tierra, como quieras llamar a tu hermano- manoteó en el aire restándole importancia mientras inspeccionaba otro vestido

-¿No estás muy contenta verdad?

-¿Se nota mucho?

-Nah, solo un poco- dijo sarcástico

-No me molesta que se case- dijo seria con una mano en su frente- pero sí que tenga que arriesgar su vida, aunque ya lo hablamos pero es difícil pensar que la persona con la que has vivido toda tu vida se irá de pronto, se siente tan…- calló buscando las palabras al tiempo que desenganchaba un traje nada bonito, pero ella parecía no notarlo

-¿Cómo Mamá?

-Si… lo admito, es el miedo de volver a perder a alguien importante para mí, sufrí la perdida de Mamá, no quisiera perderlos a ustedes también

Zafiro le quitó el vestido que falsamente inspeccionaba tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, él la tomó por las mejillas obligándola a verlo a sus ojos azules como los de su madre. Él la miró con cuidado, se veía hermosa con ese velo, podía imaginarla radiante en un vestido de novia, le sonrió cálidamente y ella sonrió también sorbiendo un poco su nariz obligándose a parpadear para borrar sus lágrimas.

-Nadie te abandonará nunca, Mamá siempre está a tu lado, cada día, cada minuto y cada que la necesites, ella siempre está ahí. Endimion se arriesgará por sus convicciones, no debes temer, tiene una fuerte razón para no dejarse caer y esa es Serenity, regresar a los brazos de la mujer que ama es lo que no lo dejará caer tan fácilmente. Papá y yo vamos a estar contigo fastidiándote hasta que no nos soportes más y busques a un hombre que te defienda de nosotros, ya verás como encontrarás a un joven que pasará las peores pruebas por ti y volverás a sonreír.

Sostuvo el mentón de Rei en su mano derecha, se inclinó besando su frente.

La búsqueda para el vestido perfecto los llevó por otras 3 tiendas que inspeccionaron de sin éxito. Debían encontrar algo pronto! Zafiro pidió autorización para faltar al trabajo al día siguiente ya que le entusiasmaba pasar tiempo con su hermana a quien tenía algo abandonada por sus obligaciones y esa idea de buscar el vestido de novia para su futura cuñada le provocaba una extraña emoción, aunque le hubiera encantado que Sere estuviera con ellos, quería conocerla mejor y convencerse de que la decisión de Endimion era la correcta.

.

.

.

-¡Luna!- gritaba la princesa entrando en el gran salón

-¿Si princesa?

-¿Sabes cómo va el traje de Endimion?

-Muy bien Serenity, ya trajeron las telas para hacerlo y será maravilloso, el modelo le sentará muy bien, tienen sus medidas, incluso crearon ayer un maniquí con sus dimensiones exactas. No tienes de que preocuparte!

-Es mi boda Luna, es obvio que me preocupe, confío en Rei para el vestido, en eso no tengo dudas. Pero quiero que todo este perfecto, vendrá su padre y sus hermanos, todo tiene que lucir perfecto!

Selene y Mina venían a encontrarse con Serenity, Selene se veía algo cansada.

-Estos hijos me van a matar Luna! Mis dos pequeños ya no son unos niños, no puedo creer que Serenity se casará con el Rey de Ilusión

-Mami, sé que no te di tiempo de descansar y reponerte de la boda de Yaten en serio lo lamento mucho- le dijo tomando las manos de su madre

-Quien te viera amiga! Tan estresada por tu boda, tu que siempre dijiste que estarías tranquila preparándola

-Bueno, es que no son situaciones normales si tomas en cuenta que estamos bajo amenaza y me casaré en una semana. Además de que todo esto es por mi culpa.

-Hija, no creas que es únicamente por ti. Diamante quiere apoderarse de todos los reinos de la galaxia, pero tu eres el premio mayor por todo lo que representa esta tierra.

-Tu madre tiene razón Serenity- le dijo Luna- Diamante es un ser egoísta y perverso, no dudará en deshacerse de todo aquel que se interponga en su camino y eso incluye a tu familia, tus amigos y a tu futuro esposo, eres el premio mayor y te pondrá como trofeo cuanto antes.

-Entonces ¿no sería mejor enviarme muy lejos para evitar que les haga daño?-Preguntó incrédula, su madre la miró con severidad

-Ni tu padre, ni yo ni nadie de este mundo podría ceder a una exigencia tan absurda, y espero que tú tampoco hagas tonterías. Eres una adulta y tienes que comportarte como tal, no espero que vayas y te sacrifiques como si fueras una niña resignada

-En ilusión lo llaman "Como res al matadero"- aportó Luna y la reina hizo un gesto de desagrado

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó Mina sin comprender

-Luego te explico querida- le dijo Luna con tono burlón divertido por la ignorancia de la rubia

Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron al jardín y tomaron asiento en el pasto del jardín, ahí comenzaron a planear lo que aún no tenía instrucciones, al poco rato se les unieron Apolo y Yaten dando también sus opiniones sobre lo que ellas decían.

Se acordó que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la capilla de los Dioses, la cual adornaría con flores blancas, ya que la capilla era dorada y así resaltarían, aunque también querían utilizar las rosas rojas emblemáticas de Endimion.

Para la recepción se haría en el gran salón, la lista de invitados era casi la misma que la de su hermano y Mina, así que no había problemas con ello. Todo sería cuidadosamente combinado en sus arreglos, en blanco, dorado y rojo, las flores serían las de Ilusión y Milenio. En cosa de unas horas ya estaba casi todo listo, en realidad todos habían aportado ideas muy valiosas y con eso se redujo mucho tiempo de planeación.

-Me encantaría que Endimion estuviera aquí- suspiró Serenity viendo al cielo

-Volverá en un par de días y ya no se van a separar, no tienes que ponerte tan desesperada- le dijo Yaten dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

-Claro, tu lo dices porque Mina no se separa de ti

-Eso no es cierto!- se defendió Mina

Entraron de nuevo al palacio y cenaron aún con el mismo tema de la boda, todo estaba siendo anotado por Luna quien tendría una reunión con todos los empleados del palacio al día siguiente para aclarar cada punto que la princesa Serenity pidiera. Después de todo, dentro y fuera del palacio las siguientes autoridades luego de la familia real, eran Luna y Artemis, los concejales y mejores amigos de los reyes. Se hacía todo lo que ellos quisieran sin cuestionarse nada. Eran fieles a los reyes y veían por el bienestar del palacio y el pueblo, es por ello que eran tan respetados.

Después de la cena Serenity admiraba la luna desde el balcón y detrás de ella podía ver al hermoso Zafiro del cielo que le recordaba los ojos de su amado Endimion, quería dejarlo todo e ir con él, se sentía sola y tenía a momentos ataques de nervios y ansiedad. Pero ¿Qué pasaría con Diamante? Probablemente la perseguiría por toda la galaxia hasta cazarla, su madre le había dicho que fuera un adulto, pero ella no quería que otros se sacrificaran por algo que ella misma podría hacer por su propio pie. Entregarse a Diamante sería lo más loco, pero también lo más sensato que podría hacer, ¿debía intentarlo?

-¿Estas bien Sere?

-Mina! No te escuche llegar- Detrás de ella estaba Mina con un vestido de seda amarilla con cuello redondo y hombros descubiertos, su cabello suelto y largo por debajo de los glúteos le daba un aire angelical

-Ya lo sé, te he llamado varias veces y no respondiste, ¿algo te preocupa?

-¿Preocuparme? No, nada me preocupa, solo estoy aterrada por ser el motivo de conflicto entre mi planeta y un arrogante cualquiera- dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo

-Te conozco Sere, sé que no es eso, no estás tan aterrada como dices estarlo- Mina llegó hasta la columna de mármol del balcón y se apoyó en ella viendo a Ilusión- La Tierra es hermosa, recuerdo cuando estuve ahí, es bella, pero también hay mucha maldad, hay demasiado egoísmo, sería fácilmente poseída por Diamante, de hecho las personas de La Tierra son ambiciosas, si pudieran unirse a él lo harían solo por conquistar mundos.

-Endimion es diferente!- replicó Serenity indignada

-Ya lo sé, él DEBE ser diferente, es el rey de La Tierra y debe protegerlos, manteniéndolos en la ignorancia de la guerra que se avecina y de la existencia de vida en otros mundos, no es fácil la labor que tiene en sus hombros ahora, debe proteger muchas cosas y muchas personas. Ideales que realizar y súmale a todo eso, una esposa lo suficientemente egoísta como para entregarse a un malvado villano

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…

-¿Cómo lo supe? Te conozco Sere, tú eres así, te sacrificas por los demás, ¿crees que no supe cómo te fuiste con Diamante la última vez? Sé que tú te ofreciste a irte con él a cambio de la paz en Milenio, pero supongo que reaccionaste a tiempo cuando pasaste por La Tierra. Dime Sere… ¿eres de las que se rinde sin luchar?

-Me rendiré si eso salva la vida de alguien mas

-Mi madre era igual- la miró directamente a los ojos pero desvió la mirada cuando sintió el escozor de los ojos nublados por sus lágrimas- Mi madre… ella también quiso hacer un trato con Diamante, le dijo que si le entregaba la corona y se rendía pacíficamente no mataría a nadie, ella aceptó, se arrodilló delante de él y solo la humilló, la golpeó violentamente, la mostró en el balcón del palacio donde todo el mundo pudiera verla y la asesinó a la vista de todos… frente a mi…- se calló un momento tomando una bocanada grande de aire, Serenity sentía un nudo en la garganta al imaginar el dolor de Mina al ver a su madre ser asesinada frente a ella- Hacer un "trato" con Diamante, es el equivalente a firmar tu propia muerte, si vas a ser tan estúpida como para entregarte sin pelear, entonces no eres digna de ser la esposa de Endimion, él está dispuesto a pelear por ti y por su pueblo, un pueblo que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia ni que es lo que le espera y una prometida que esta rendida desde antes de que esto comience.

-Mina, no seas tan dura, por favor entiende que…- pero la gélida mirada que le dedicó Mina la hizo callar y retroceder

-No, entiende tú Serenity- su voz era apenas un murmullo cargado de odio- esto no es un juego, esto es la vida o la muerte y si tengo la oportunidad no tendré compasión por ese malnacido. Tú puedes entregarte por una paz inexistente si así lo deseas, pero los que queremos mantener este pueblo aún con vida, lo daremos todo.

-Mina, tú nunca me habías hablado así

-No lo había hecho porque no te había visto tan tonta, si te entregas, estarás entregando a tus padres, tu pueblo y condenarás a este planeta. Al menos me alegro que Endimion sea lo suficientemente decidido como para enfrentarse a alguien que nunca ha visto, solo por defender a su planeta y a la persona que ama. ¿Tu como protegerás a las personas que amas y a tu pueblo?

Sin dar tiempo a replica Mina volvió a entrar en el castillo con paso decidido, Serenity sintió admiración por ella, era de verdad una princesa digna de Milenio de plata. Pero ella misma tenía que tomar valor y ser la digna hija de Apolo y Selene, los poderosos reyes de Milenio de Plata y la gran esposa de Endimion, rey de Ilusión, pero ¿Cómo vencería ese miedo al futuro?

Volvió a ver hacia La Tierra pensando en Endimion, pidiéndole que la llenara de fuerzas para tomar buenas decisiones, debía enfrentar la situación con coraje y valor.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Endimion y su familia fueron llevados a Milenio por Artemis, finalmente había llegado el gran día.

El rey Apolo los recibió en cuanto entraron a la sala en la que estaba leyendo.

-Majestad, hemos llegado- anunció Artemis arrodillándose delante de él

-Ah es maravilloso tenerlos aquí, díganme ¿estuvo bien el viaje?- dejando su libro en la pesa junto al sillón, se puso de pie para recibirlos debidamente

-Considerando que fueron unos segundos, no creo que haya habido gran problema- dijo Zafiro aún desconcertado por el lujo de lo que apenas había visto

-Majestad- hablo Endimion haciendo una reverencia profunda a la que se sumaron Rei, Zarifo y Souichi

-¡Endimion! Hijo, ¡es bueno tenerte de vuelta!- lo abrazó con efusividad

-Extrañaba mucho a Serenity, ya quería volver- regresándole el abrazo

-Es una lástima, ella está con su madre, Minako y Luna, salieron al pueblo por los últimos accesorios para la boda de mañana, Serenity está muy nerviosa, quiere hacerlo todo ella misma, no ha dejado trabajar solos a los sirvientes, pero es de esperarse de una novia tan quisquillosa como ella

Endimion sonrió con esa confesión, sin duda Serenity era exigente.

-Por cierto majestad permítame presentarle a mi familia, mi padre Souichi Chiba y mi hermano Zafiro Chiba, ya conoce a Rei

-Claro que si, un honor conocer a la familia de mi yerno, la señorita Rei me ha contado mucho de ustedes dos, por favor tomen asiento, Artemis venga ya levántate y ordénale a los empleados que nos traigan bocadillos. Después ven con nosotros a unirte a la platica

-Si majestad

Artemis salió de la habitación y la familia Chiba se acomodó en la sala, la conversación fluía como el agua, Apolo y Souichi coincidían en muchas cosas y eso les dio la oportunidad de conocerse más, Zafiro era el que no terminaba de sorprenderse con el palacio y menos aún que estuviera en presencia de 2 reyes, menos aún que uno de ellos fuera su propio hermano, estaba desconcertado y hablaba nervioso cuando le preguntaban algo, no así su padre que hablaba confiado como lo hacía siempre con cualquier presidente. Artemis regresó con varias sirvientas que les colocaron bocadillos y bebidas a los recién llegados, todo se veía apetitoso a pesar de no saber ni que era, pero comieron a petición del rey. A la reunión se sumó Yaten quien apenas había sido informado de la llegada de su cuñado, entró en la habitación y saludó con entusiasmo, de hecho más del que Endimion hubiera esperado.

Ya por la tarde se colocaron en las habitaciones de invitados designadas para cada uno, Rei y Endimion ocuparon las mismas habitaciones que les asignaron la primera vez que llegaron ahí. Rei aprovechó para colocar en la habitación de Serenity el vestido que había comprado para ella, era hermoso y no dudaba en que le encantaría. Justo estaba admirándolo cuando escuchó la perilla girar y a tres mujeres entrar entre risas.

-Serenity eres una llorona!- la voz de Mina era divertida

-¡No es cierto!- riendo Serenity

-Niñas ya dejen de pelear- riendo también la reina

-¡Pero mama!...

Todas callaron al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rei en la habitación que giró a verlas, detrás de ella estaba el vestido que luciría en unas horas Serenity, puesto en el talle de un maniquí sin cabeza. Las tres corrieron a saludarla en un abrazo, después Rei les hizo la presentación de todo lo que Sere utilizaría. El vestido, los zapatos, accesorios, todo estaba hermoso, Serenity rompió en llanto de alegría abrazando fuertemente a Rei.

Endimion por su parte ya tenía el maniquí con su traje en la habitación, no podía creer que utilizaría ese traje negro hermosamente hecho para él, en la cabeza del maniquí reposaba su corona de oro amarillo con varios picos hacia arriba, cada pico contorneado con diamantes blancos, y cada uno terminaba con piedras preciosas como zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas, aguamarinas, citrinos, kunzitas y amatistas, era hermosa, pero no creía poder acostumbrarse a ella, lo bueno es que en Tokyo no tendría que utilizarla y solo se la pondría para venir a Milenio con sus suegros y claro, para molestar a Zafiro.

Bajaron a cenar cuando fueron llamados, Serenity había estado tan embobada con su vestido que no había pensado en ver a Endimion pero cuando se reunieron en el comedor corrió a él apenas lo vio entrar desconcertándolo al principio pero después correspondió a su abrazo, se besaron con deseo, con la desesperación de no haberse visto en siglos, fue cuando Souichi y el rey Apolo carraspearon al mismo tiempo cuando regresaron a la realidad de donde estaban apenándose por sus impulsos, se disculparon y tomaron asiento juntos para conversar animadamente sobre el acontecimiento del día siguiente.

.

.

.

Después de la cena Serenity fue a su habitación a repasar algunos detalles de lo que pasaría en la boda, todo debía ser perfecto. Estaba tan absorta en su escritorio repasando los detalles que no escuchó cuando entró Endimion en la habitación, estaba tan hermosa cuando se concentraba, pero su deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos era más fuerte, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros provocándole un salto.

-Tranquila, soy yo- le susurró al oído, cosa que la estremeció

-Endimion, te extrañé tanto

Serenity se levantó colocándose de frente al pelinegro, él aprovechó para devorar su boca, se besaban con pasión, corriendo el deseo por sus venas como fuego. Endimion la sentó en el escritorio recargándose un poco sobre ella entre sus piernas, rozando sus intimidades. Serenity gemía de placer de tener a Endimion tan cerca tal como había anhelado toda la semana; anticipándose a lo que seguiría, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Endimion, dejando mas fuego sobre su piel, él levantó su vestido hasta la cintura y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad haciéndola gemir con más fuerza, no querían soportar más tiempo separados. El moreno la despojó de su vestido por completo al tiempo que dejaba ardientes besos por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, dedicándose su tiempo a cada montículo provocando corrientes intensas en ella, él también quedó desnudo, Serenity le había despojado de toda prenda al tiempo que lo besaba el su cuello, en su musculoso pecho y acariciando cada parte de su piel disponible a su alcance. No pudieron aguantar más, él entro de una sola embestida provocándole un gemido que ahogaron en un beso.

Endimion se estaba entregando como jamás creyó hacerlo por nadie, Serenity se había vuelto lo más primordial, era como el aire que necesitaba cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo. A su vez Serenity ya se había entregado a él desde el momento en que lo conoció, siempre supo que su destino estaba a su lado, quería estar siempre en el mar de sus ojos, quería que los dos fueran eternos para amarse como ahora lo hacían.

Llegaron juntos al clímax entre palabras y promesas de amor, Endimion la abrazó protectoramente, no quería salir de ella, quería tenerla siempre junto a él. Pero un ruido los interrumpió.

-¿Serenity? ¿Sigues despierta?

Su madre estaba tras la puerta tocando, Endimion fue empujado violentamente por Serenity mientras en pánico lo metió en su armario y ella tomó el albornoz envolviéndose en él, trató de ocultar el olor de la pasión compartida abriendo las puertas del balcón, después corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Ah… mamá, ¿Qué… que haces despierta a esta hora?- con la respiración sofocada intentando sonar normal

-Serenity, ¿estás bien? Te ves agitada y sonrojada

-¿Qué?.. ¿que?... ah.. yo… hacia ejercicio para tranquilizar los nervios de mañana- dijo rascando su oreja, fingiendo normalidad

-¿En pijama?

-Si- cortante

-Bien…- sin más aviso la reina entró escurriéndose en la habitación sin que Serenity la pudiera detener

-Mamá!

-Solo quiero admirar una vez más tu vestido hija, es tan hermoso, Rei tiene un buen gusto

-Si, seguro que lo tiene

Quiero ver los zapatos de nuevo, están en tu armario?- dijo caminado rápidamente hacia el armario pero Serenity esta vez fue mas rápida y se colocó sobre la puerta impidiéndole abrirlo

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo para mañana ¿si mami?

-De acuerdo Serenita, descansa bien que mañana será un día complicado. Buenas noches hija- dándole un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches mami

-Buenas noches Endimion

-Buenas noch… oh…

Se escuchó desde dentro del closet, todos los colores del arcoíris se apoderaron de la cara de Serenity ante la mirada fija de su madre, salió de la habitación y Endimion pudo salir del armario para los dos verse con cara de culpabilidad, después escucharon la sonora risa que Selene soltó en el pasillo.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- preguntó apenada Serenity

-Dejaste mi ropa en el suelo, ¿será por eso?

-Agh soy una tonta!

-No te preocupes, mañana seremos marido y mujer, no hay de qué preocuparse, ya lo que hicimos, lo hicimos no hay que pensar de más.

Serena rodó los ojos, estaba apenadísima con su madre, ¿Qué le diría?

Optaron por dormir cada uno en sus habitaciones para no dar más espectáculo del que ya habían dado.

.

.

.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y todo el mundo ya corría de un lugar a otro del palacio, colocando adornos, preparando la comida, limpiando cada rincón para la gran celebración, todos estaban demasiado emocionados. Serenity se metió a bañar, Rei de nuevo la maquillaría y Mina la peinaría, hubiera dejado que una sirvienta lo hiciera pero prefería que sus amigas más confiables lo hicieran.

Primero Rei comenzó a maquillarla muy natural, con tonos rosados que la hacían realzar el azul de sus ojos y los rasgos finos de su rostro. Sus labios rosa también, se veía muy bien, natural y hermosa, Mina la peinó con su cabello recogido en un moño bajo en la nuca, dejándole unos rizos en las patillas terminando su peinado con la corona que habían designado para Serenity como la esposa del rey Endimion, de oro amarillo y con un gran centro en forma de corazón con un rubí muy grande en rojo cereza. Esperó un poco más en lo que Mina y Rei se maquillaban y peinaban, Mina en un tono naranja con su cabello suelto completamente pero ligeramente ondulado, adornado con pasadores de perlas que dejaban al descubierto su rostro y sus orejas bellamente adornadas con aretes de citrino naranja, para terminar, le ayudaron a colocar su tiara.

Rei por su parte se colocó un maquillaje en tonos tierra, realzaban muy bien sus ojos y sus largas pestañas, su cabello también recogido en un moño alto terminándolo con un broche de perlas, aguamarinas y rubíes, cubriendo todo el moño, dándole una apariencia de semicorona uniéndola con una cadena de oro y aguamarinas hasta su frente en la que descansaba un zafiro en forma de gota hasta la unión de sus cejas. Sus aretes y el collar estaban a juego con el broche del cabello en aguamarinas y zafiros en forma de gota.

-Nos vemos hermosas!- Dijo Mina entusiasmada

-Lo admito, nos vemos muy bien!- Comentó Rei mirándose por el espejo su cabello tan hermosamente adornado.

-Creo que es momento de los vestidos- dijo Serena nerviosa

El momento poco a poco se acercaba, cada minuto la acercaba más al hombre que amaba.

Ayudaron a Serenity a colocarse el vestido blanco en corte princesa bastante amplio, con el corset decorado con flores bordadas en hilos de plata y en sus centros tenían pedrería fina de zirconios que caían a lo largo del vestido pero con forme caía el vestido las flores se distanciaban, era como una ligera lluvia de flores, el escote en forma de corazón era unido por una fina gaza decorada con filas de zirconio que se unían en el cuello en un collar de flores de seda con una zirconio en cada punta del pétalo y en el centro. La espalda y sus hombros al descubierto. Se veía hermosa, ¡de hecho demasiado hermosa!

Rei y Mina sonrieron embelesadas por su belleza, era la novia más hermosa que hubieran visto. Justo en ese momento entró a la habitación Selene.

-Hija… ¡te ves hermosa!

-Mama… ¿puedes creer que me voy a casar?- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

-No llores, arruinarás el maquillaje- le dijo cariñosa abrazando a su hija- Siempre soñé que este día llegaría, pero verte vestida así me roba el aliento y... creo que jamás imaginé que superarías mi imaginación.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, era tan emotivo que Rei soltó unas lágrimas rebeldes, Mina al notarlo también la abrazó, la morena se dio cuenta de que Mina también lloraba. Sabía que había perdido a toda su familia, era un momento emotivo en el que ambas quisieran tener a sus madres cerca, pero era imposible, las dos se sonrieron y animaron.

-Dejemos las cursilerías para después, Sere, espéranos a que nos vistamos- dijo Rei decidida

Serenity se miraba en el espejo incapaz de creer que esa mujer fuera ella misma. Después de un tiempo Minako y Rei aparecieron frente a ella, se veían hermosas también.

Rei tenía un vestido azul zafiro entallado a su cuerpo con el escote recto pero unido por dos cintillos de pedrería que iban desde el centro de sus pechos hasta rodear su cuello, dejando su espalda y hombros descubiertos. En la espalda del vestido tenía una capa de fina gaza azul semitransparente larga hasta donde terminaba el vestido en el suelo, moviéndose a cada paso que daba, el corte era sirena. Sencillo pero bastante elegante, justo como Rei.

Minako lucía un bellísimo vestido naranja de tela parecida a la organza plisada con caída, su escote en forma de corazón y enmarcando sus senos, una fina pedrería, sus hombros estaban unidos al vestido por la misma pedrería. Sus mangas también de organza plisada estaban abiertas en su brazo pero unidas a la altura del codo y después se abrían para dejar caer la tela hasta el final del vestido en el suelo.

Selene volvió a entrar a la habitación con un vestido color arena en corte sirena con la tela de satín, plizada a modo de unirse hasta su cadera en donde tenía un broche en forma de luna creciente dorada resaltando. Su escote era recto, estaba maquillada sencilla con tonos dorados y su Luna creciente dorada resaltaba en su frente y para terminar, su bella corona insignia de la realeza. Serenity en cuanto la vio hizo aparecer la Luna de su frente también, era momento de mostrar su orgullo por ser Selenita.

-Bien… creo que ha llegado la hora chicas… ¡voy a casarme!

Todas rieron emocionadas, se dieron un abrazo colectivo. Serena se preparaba para salir de la habitación, tomó aire y su ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, dio el primer paso pero Rei la detuvo

-Espera Sere, antes de salir, debes ponerte las zapatillas, no querrás salir en sandalias verdad?

-Agh! Sigo con mis tonteras, gracias Rei!

Ahora si preparada, las puertas se abrieron, avanzaron por los pasillos del palacio y ahí estaban todas sus personas importantes para ella…

Endimion estaba de espaldas conteniéndose a voltear a verla, quería que la primera vez del día al verla fuera cuando caminara hacia él. Souichi tenía un traje negro elegante como siempre, acostumbrado a estos menesteres, Zafiro igual a su padre con un traje negro de tres piezas tomó a Rei del brazo listo para entrar a la ceremonia, Apolo lucía un traje rojo parecido al de los zares rusos, bordado con hilos de oro, con su manga larga y ancha y un cuello rico en bordados, se veía imponente, casi intimidante. Pero tomó a su esposa Selene tan delicadamente que era tan contradictorio verlos juntos. Fascinante era la palabra que Serenity buscaba al ver a sus padres.

Yaten lucía una túnica larga hasta media pierna blanca con bordados dorados y rojos desde su cuello y hasta donde terminaba. Los puños también en bordados rojos y dorados, debajo se veían unos pantalones rojos terminando con un calzado rojo y para finalizar su corona de príncipe. De hecho parecía un guapo príncipe Hindú. Le dedicó una sonrisa de tonto enamorado cuando vio a Minako tan hermosa caminando hacia él.

Luna con un traje amarillo recordaba más a una túnica griega de alguna ninfa. De tela organza plizada con un hombro descubierto, un cinturón de pedrería que le delineaba la cintura caía ligero y delicioso. Su cabello negro ondulado caía suelto por su espalda. Artemis con una túnica hasta las rodillas parecida a las hindúes en un tono arena de tela estampada con formas pequeñas negras, en el hombro derecho tenía un broche en forma de media luna de la cual colgaba una delicada tela negra que llegaba un poco debajo de donde terminaba su saco. Su pantalón en negro liso, y su cabello blanco bien alisado hasta la cadera.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron Dejando paso primero a los reyes de Milenio de Plata Selene y Apolo del brazo, detrás de ellos el Rey Endimion que entró con su traje blanco, el saco de solapas bordadas en oro con formas de pétalos unidos, hojas de roble y pequeños puntos dándole más vista, también los puños del saco tenían esa misma decoración y su camisa blanca impecable cerrada por completo y en lugar de corbata, tenía un cintillo azul y una estrella a modo de dije, no necesitaba de mucho para verse como un dios por lo atractivo que lucía, a Rei le recordó a algún príncipe europeo, varias de las invitadas lazaron suspiros en cuanto entró por la gran puerta. Junto a él su padre Souichi y detrás Minako y Yaten quienes al escuchar los suspiros por Endimion rieron cómplices. Detrás y del brazo entraron Rei y Zafiro, tan elegantes como su hermano, de hecho ni siquiera pudiera decirse que ellos no pertenecieran a la realeza. Finalmente el momento había llegado, Serenity tomo aire, era el momento, todos callaron y la música de flautas comenzó a sonar, Serenity entró y Endimion quedó hipnotizado por su belleza, pero Sere también quedó fascinada por lo varonil que se veía el rey frente a ella, caminó despacio hacia él tratando de calmar su agitado corazón, pero deseosa de llegar a él.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron enamorados, la ceremonia inició, el rey Apolo dio unas palabras para sellar el matrimonio tal como había hecho con Yaten y Minako.

-Yo el Rey Apolo Tsukino, en completo uso de mi autoridad como soberano de Milenio de Plata, te nombro a ti Serenity Tsukino esposa legítima de Endimion Chiba, soberano de Ilusión. Endimion Chiba, te nombro a ti como esposo legítimo de Serenity Tsukino. Por el honor y el poder que recae sobre mí, les presento a los soberanos Rey Endimion Chiba y Reina Serenity Chiba.

Iba a hacer la unión tradicional en la que las manos del matrimonio unido y la del rey se tomaban sellándose con la magia ancestral de juramentos pero Endimion empujó a Apolo y a Serenity, justo entre ellos quedó un cráter, todos se giraron a ver hacia la puerta con gesto asustado conteniendo la respiración… ahí estaba Diamante Blackmoon caminando hacia ellos con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, en un traje blanco con bordados en Azul, acercándose a ellos con una piedra incandescente en la mano derecha, esperando a ser lanzada hacia su objetivo… Endimion…

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Oh Dios! Oh Dios! Ahora si ya nos cayó el chahuistle! ¿Qué es eso? Pues quien sabe pero ya nos cayó! Jaja ahora si las cosas se ponen color de hormiga! **

**Les dejo doble capitulo porque sé que no he tenido la oportunidad de actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, ayer mi compu no quería leer mi usb y tuve que esperar a hacerlo aquí en la compu del trabajo jijiji, pero bueno, esa es otra historia, el punto es dejarlas con ansias de más! Y para que se animen adivinen que?**

**A LA PERSONA QUE ME DEJE SU COMENTARIO NUMERO 70 LE HARÉ UN ONESHOT! Así que déjenme sus reviews! Será con los personajes (ojo! Solo de sailor moon) y el tema que ustedes decidan! ¿Qué opinan eh? Suena bien! Así que déjenme sus cometarios que tan feliz me hacen! Mmmm ¿Qué regalo les podré hacer para el comentario numero 100? Bueno ya lo pensaré jajaja se aceptan sugerencias! **

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes utilizados para esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de la Serie Sailor moon, yo solo me entretengo creando la historia la cual es totalmente mía. **

**Disfrútenla!**

**XV**

Endimion lo miró con calma, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Diamante Black Moon, un hombre alto, de la misma altura que Endimion, pero con el cabello un poco largo hasta el hombro, lacio y Platinado, con sus ojos azules como hielo, lo veía divertido, burlón, con arrogancia tal como si viera a cualquier molesto vagabundo.

-Ah… llegué justo a tiempo… gracias por la invitación Rey Apolo, no debía molestarse en enviarla

-Yo no te envié nada, aquí no eres bienvenido, lárgate ahora Diamante, ¿o es que acaso quieres iniciar la guerra aquí y ahora?

-Creí que la guerra ya estaba declarada al osar casar a mi princesa Serenity con este hombre… un plebeyo cualquiera indigno de la belleza de mi amada Serenity

-Yo jamás me casaría contigo Diamante- Serenity lo enfrentó con voz segura

-Pero estuviste de acuerdo en venir conmigo la última vez… solo que el idiota del rey Seiya te obligó a bajar de la nave… tu y yo debemos estar juntos recuerdas?- los ojos de Diamante cambiaron al color del fuego y Serenity perdió el control, dio dos pasos hacia él extendiendo su mano para que la tomara

Justo estaba por tomar su mano Diamante cuando Endimion le arrogó un jarrón pesado de metal al peliplateado el cual esquivó pero provocó la desconcentración haciendo que Serenity saliera del trance, Apolo la tomó del brazo y la puso detrás de él ocultándola.

-Esto no se queda así,-su tono burlón lleno de satisfacción y confianza inundó la sala- serás mía Serenity, antes de terminar el día serás mía…- la piedra incandescente que había mantenido en su mano la arrojó a uno de los vitrales de la capilla haciendo que los invitados cercanos se agacharan y abrazaran protegiéndose.

Antes de desaparecer de la misma manera sorpresiva en la que llegó se escucharon varias explosiones y temblores, estaban atacando Milenio, se escuchaban gritos a fuera de las tropas de Apolo organizándose y los invitados también comenzaron a gritar asustados, Diamante rio demente y desapareció dejando el eco de su risa.

-Así que esto es real y está pasando- dijo Zafiro cuando todos los invitados salieron corriendo siendo guiados por los guardias, otros guardas se quedaron a resguardar a la familia real.

-Me temo que si, esto es real, ha llegado el momento- Apolo se escuchaba triste, se escuchó otra nueva explosión y más gritos.

-Padre por favor, el juramento!- le recordó Yaten

-Es cierto, Endimion… ¿sigue en pie tu decisión?- preguntó Apolo comprensivo

-Sigue en pie Majestad- Endimion le mostró la palma de la mano a Serenity, ella lo tomó y el rey invocó unas palabras en Selenita Antiguo que iluminó sus manos y brazos en un fino hilo rojo brillante uniéndolos para siempre.

-Que su unión sea tan fuerte que ni la muerte los separe.- fueron las palabras de Apolo y una nueva explosión más cercana se escuchó.

-majestades no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro- Interrumpió Luna con voz apresurada

-No Luna, yo pelearé, iré a cambiarme por la armadura- Endimion estaba decidido a todo, salió corriendo del salón rumbo a su habitación donde había una armadura destinada a él, cambió su traje lo más pronto que pudo colocándose el traje azul y la armadura negra con plateado, dejó la corona en su cama, no quería cargar con estorbos.

Bajó de nuevo y vio a Yaten con su traje blanco entallado y una armadura plateada muy parecida a la de él, después a Apolo igualmente con una armadura plateada como la de su hijo pero con adornos parecido a la de Endimion en dorado. Se despidieron de sus esposas con un beso.

-Artemis, llévate a todos a la Tierra, llévalos al Penthouse, ahí estarán a salvo- Le ordenó Endimion

-Si Endimion, ten cuidado

Endimion ya había salido a enfrentarse a la guerra, Artemis tomó las manos de Souichi y Zafiro y estos a su vez la mano de Rei, pero antes de que fueran transportados Rei soltó su mano dejando que ellos se fueran.

-¿Rei que haces?- preguntó sorprendida Selene

-Lo siento alteza, no dejaré a mi hermano solo

-Yo tampoco me iré, no dejaré a mi Yaten solo

-Ni yo a Endimion- ambas rubias enfrentaron a Selene y Luna

-Bueno, yo tampoco abandonaré a mi pueblo, así que Luna, por favor, llama a todos los doctores disponibles para curar a los heridos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, chicas, vamos al cuarto de armas, necesitaremos defendernos

Luna y Selene guiaron a las tres chicas al cuarto de armas, Rei tomó un arco y muchas flechas además de un cuchillo, aún recordaba cómo usarlo, daba gracias a que su madre siempre quiso que supiera defenderse y a Zafiro por insistirle en entrar al club de tiro con arco.

Mina tomó una espada fina y un látigo, no sabía que haría con él, pero algo se le ocurriría. Serenity no tenía idea de que tomar pues todo era demasiado nuevo para ella, pero optó por una espada también, Selene tomó una espada con la insignia real de Milenio, una luna creciente dorada, era una fina espada liviana hecha solo para la reina. Luna por su parte hizo un encantamiento y apareció su báculo, largo y al final con forma de luna creciente dorada. Ahora si, estaban listas para defender Selenia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a Artemis que había regresado, sin cambiarse a alguna armadura solo tenía su báculo igual al de Luna pero plateado. Al abrir las puertas se dieron cuenta de que esto no sería fácil, mujeres y niños corriendo, demonios asesinando y Diamante Black riendo a carcajadas mientras atravesaba con su espada los cuerpos de los guerreros que se atravesaban por su camino.

Los guerreros de distintas naciones ahora peleaban por el mismo fin, terminar con Diamante y traer de nuevo la ansiada paz.

Todas comenzaron a defenderse, Minako lanzaba el látigo y hacía perder el equilibrio a los demonios cercanos haciéndolos caer para que el aliado les clavara la espada, Selene se lanzaba a los demonios con decisión, demasiado hábil matando a varios a su paso, Luna y Artemis lanzando hechizos que evaporaban a los enemigos, algunos en su caso se multiplicaban dependiendo su naturaleza maligna. Rei lanzaba flechas con precisión, casi era alcanzada por un demonio pero fue detenido.

-Yuichiro! Gracias por ayudarme- agradeció Rei al chico enmarañado que había actuado de guardaespaldas en la boda de Mina

-No es nada Señorita Rei, yo la protegeré

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

Ambos se dedicaron a pelear espalda contra espalda, eliminando a los enemigos. Serenity estaba tan confundida que solo se dedicaba a dar pequeñas estocadas que herían pero no mataban y después huía.

Endimion, Yaten y Apolo peleaban con decisión, asesinando con fiereza a esos demonios, intentaban acercarse a Diamante, pero cada que lo intentaban él se alejaba entre la confusión de la matanza riendo confiado.

Así continuaron varias horas más, hasta que Rei asesinó con una flecha directa en la frente a un demonio que iba a clavarle la espada a su hermano, él se percató de su hermana y abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Rei?

-Te salvo la vida, ¿no es de ayuda?

-No, quiero que te vayas ¡ahora!

-¡Y yo quiero quedarme y no me puedes obligar!, si tú te quedas yo me quedo- decidió

-Yo quiero que estés en un lugar seguro

-Y yo quiero que tu estés en el pent-house con una mujer que ame hornear galletas y lo más peligroso que haga sea ir a comprarse un nuevo par de zapatos y una bolsa, pero eso es imposible no?

Siguieron peleando mientras Rei disparaba más flechas y Endimion lanzaba más estocadas evaporando a los demonios, Endimion no pudo convencerla de hacerla volver a la Tierra.

Un grito desgarrador hizo silencio en el campo… Selene estaba herida, Apolo corrió hasta ella pero no pudo llegar pues Diamante lo hirió en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-Bien Apolo, así es justo como quiero tenerte, de rodillas ante mí- le susurro en su oído mientras lo jalaba del cabello hacia él doblando su columna provocándole un grito de dolor

-No creas que por matarme vas a conseguir a Milenio.

-Hmmm, eso ya lo veremos- sacó su espada del cuerpo de apolo quien comenzó a desangrarse rápidamente. Rei corrió hacia Apolo y Serenity hacia su madre, ambos estaban agonizando, Rei intentó parar la hemorragia pero era imposible, era como una fuente, la herida había sido profunda y rasgada.

-Cuida a mi hija Rei, cuida a Endimion, protégelos, protege a los que amas. Rei tomó su mano y la apretó, notó que el rey le daba algo en la mano, pero no supo que fue, sintió como su fuerza se desvaneció, cerró sus ojos ya demasiado pesados para él y los abandonó, Rei lloró en silencio por su muerte maldiciendo a Diamante por todo el dolor que estaba dejando tras él. Dio una pequeña plegaria por su alma y vio sus manos completamente ensangrentadas.

-Mama… mamita por favor no te vayas no me dejes- lloraba Serenity aferrada al cuerpo de su madre, pero ella apenas y podía sostener sus ojos abiertos

-Hija se fuerte, nunca te rindas ante la injusticia, recuerda q la salida fácil siempre será la más dolorosa.

Y con esas palabras Selene cerró sus ojos para siempre. Serenity gritaba desconsolada pidiendo a su madre, pero ella no volvió a contestar.

Minako aturdida y cegada por la furia atacaba con más precisión, más velocidad, era más hábil de lo que ella misma se había creído.

Se escuchó la risa de Diamante más fuerte cubriendo el campo con su demencia.

-¡Los reyes han caído! ¡Los peones no son nada!- Minako giró hacia donde estaba Yaten justo en el momento en que Diamante llegaba por su espalda y le clavaba la espada a la altura del corazón… Mina sintió que su mundo se vino abajo cuando Yaten cayó de rodillas, Diamante le lanzó un beso con una sonrisa triunfal- Para ti cariño…

Mina sintió su furia arder y lanzó su látigo pero no lo consiguió. Corrió hacia Yaten y lo recostó en sus rodillas. Vió a Luna acercarse a ella a toda velocidad.

-¡Luna! Llévatelo a la enfermería, que se encarguen de él lo antes posible

-Si princesa- pero él lanzó su mano al suelo sin fuerzas Mina lo dio todo por perdido, Luna aun así se lo llevó a la enfermería tele transportándose a la velocidad que solo ella y Artemis poseían.

-Ya no te queda nadie Princesa ven a mi… prometo que esto se acaba aquí y ahora- gritó Diamante mientras se acercaba a Serenity que aún se abrazaba al cuerpo sin vida de su madre

-¿Me prometes que esto se detendrá?- las lágrimas de la princesa llenaban sus mejillas como ríos negros por el maquillaje enmarcando aún más su tristeza

-Te lo prometo princesa- dijo confiado Diamante con su tono arrogante.

Serenity se levantó cuando Diamante estuvo a unos pasos de él. Su vestido antes blanco ahora estaba sucio, con manchas rojas de sangre mezclada con polvo y sudor.

-Entonces has que paren y me iré contigo- le ofreció su mano, no quería que nadie más saliera herido, no quería más muerte, no quería perder a las únicas personas que aún le quedaban

Diamante se acercó y sus ojos azules volvieron a ser rojos, inspeccionándola, tomó su mano y la miró directo a los ojos con odio en ellos.

-No eres virgen…- le dijo serio- ¡tu no eres virgen!- le gritó molesto, más que molesto estaba aterrador

-¿Qué?- Serenity en shock apenas susurraba su sorpresa por que él lo supiera

-¡Yo te necesitaba virgen! Así ya no me sirves, me das asco- la abofeteó reventando su labio lanzándola al suelo, ella se incorporó con cuidado arrodillandose ante él, Diamante levantó su espada contra ella y abrió mucho sus ojos, Serenity no podía moverse presa del pánico pero no podía apartar su mirada de él, había hecho exactamente lo que Mina y su Madre habían predicho, ella había intentado crear un trato y así es como terminaría- ¡Muérete! –Serenity cerró los ojos y desvió su rostro ahogando un grito de terror.

-¡Endimion!- el grito de terror de Rei hizo callar a todos

Endimion se había colocado entre Diamante y Serenity, y lo había atravesado, había recibido el golpe que iba para ella, pero Endimion también había atravesado a Diamante así que ninguno de los dos se movía, pero no apartaban sus ojos el uno del otro a pesar del dolor que sentían… Diamante intentó sacar la espada pero Endimion se lo impidió tomando fuertemente la espada de Diamante con su mano libre clavándose más en su cuerpo.

Minako tomó la espada de Apolo que estaba tirada junto a Rei aun arrodillada abrazando en cuerpo del Rey, aquella pesada espada ahora parecía ligera como pluma en sus pequeñas manos, caminó decidida y sin pensárselo mas la levantó y de un solo tajo limpio cercenó la cabeza de Diamante manchando con esa miserable sangre sucia el hermoso rostro de Endimion y el de ella misma… quedaron mirándose fijamente, apenas y se reconocían, los ojos de Endimion denotaban dolor y coraje, mientras que mina solo reflejaban odio pero también indiferencia, era una especie de transe en la que estaba.

-Ahora quien ríe desgraciado mal nacido…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Minako.

El cuerpo de Endimion cayó junto con el de Diamante. Rei llegó justo antes de que cayera al suelo, Serenity estaba en Shock, por su culpa, su debilidad… ahora Endimion… su esposo… estaba… estaba… un ruido ensordecedor le nublo los sentidos repitiendo una y otra vez la voz de su madre "_La salida fácil siempre será la más dolorosa"… _se cubrió sus oídos y gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron pero ella misma no se escuchaba.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

_**Yo sé que muy probablemente quieran asesinarme… jejeje pero ahora el suspence muajajajaja! Lo siento soy muy mala! Descuiden vienen varias sorpresas que se me han ocurrido y bueno, mil gracias por sus comentarios la verdad que me han animado como no tienen idea! **_

_**Por cierto… Le hemos arrancado la cabeza a ese "gusano Sexy" de Diamante! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Uuuufffff Dios como deseo que les haya provocado mil sensaciones, así como quería transmitírselas! Que sintieran la desesperación, el odio y la tristeza, no sé tantas cosas que quería transmitirles… espero haberlo logrado.**_

_**Por ahora… chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan… ¿quién es nuestro comentario número 70? Sigo en lo dicho! ;) déjenme su comentario! Ansío saberlo! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon, yo solo me divierto utilizándolos para crear mi historia, la cual es únicamente con motivos de entretenimiento entre fans.**

**XVI**

Artemis fue directo a donde estaba Rei, Serenity y Minako.

-Artemis ve por Ami! date prisa! Si no sabes donde vive ve con Zafiro, dile lo que pasó y que te lleve con ella.

-Si Rei!- su báculo se iluminó y desapareció.

Rei intentaba no mover a Endimion, ni siquiera había movido la espada de Diamante pues sabía lo que provocaría de sacarla, una hemorragia de la que podría arrepentirse.

Luna apareció a los pies de Serenity, se veía realmente afectada, pero prefirió dejarla y tomar a Endimion y a Rei sin moverlos para transportarlos a la enfermería del palacio.

Minako se giró a ver a los demás demonios que vieron a su líder decapitado a los pies de la princesa heredera Minako y Serenity la reina de Ilusión, unos comenzaron a huir, otros se acercaban amenazadores llenos de ira por su líder caído, pero Serenity reaccionó, era la primera vez en toda su vida que había visto el horror puro, se acercó a su madre y tomó la Tiara que por tantos años había visto usar a su madre, susurrando palabras en Selenita antiguo, la tiara de su madre se deformó en un cetro muy largo de oro blanco con la punta formándose en un corazón rojo de rubíes, oro amarillo y piedras preciosas de todos los colores del arcoíris.

-¡Curación Lunar Acción!

Del cetro salió una cálida luz dorada que eliminó al instante a todos los demonios que restaban en Selenia, iluminó a todo el planeta, fue tal el poder que utilizó Serenity que cayó desmayada en brazos de Mina.

Yuichiro ayudó a Mina a llevarla en brazos de regreso al palacio tan rápido como pudieron.

.

.

.

Artemis llegó al penthouse, se dio cuenta de que Souichi y Zafiro seguían en el departamento, estaban callados y con sus manos juntas, parecía que estaban rezando a alguna divinidad porque estaban muy concentrados con los ojos cerrados, cuando lo escucharon se levantaron precipitadamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-¿Y mis hermanos?

-Cálmense, necesito a Ami Mizuno ahora mismo, el rey Endimion necesita urgentemente sus servicios como doctora

-Oh no… esto es grave- dijo Souichi tapándose los labios

-Yo te llevo, sé dónde vive- Zafiro se adelantó tomándolo por el codo señalándole la puerta

-Bien llévame

Los tres subieron a la camioneta de Souichi, Zafiro tomó el volante y les pidió que se abrocharan los cinturones, iba a una velocidad alta pero permitida para no llamar la atención de algún policía que pudiera detenerlos y hacer preguntas, sobre todo teniendo a un padre nervioso y un albino con ropas ensangrentadas.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía la peliazul, subieron al décimo piso y tocaron el timbre donde se leía el nombre Mizuno.

A los cinco timbrazos abrió la puerta Ami algo adormilada y con un pijama de shot corto y camiseta de tirantes, cuando vio a Zafiro y Souichi nerviosos ella también se puso nerviosa.

Zafiro la metió al departamento y fue cuando notó al peliplateado con ropas cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quién es él?- dijo aferrándose al brazo de Zafiro

-Mi nombre es Artemis y es de vital urgencia que venga conmigo, Rei Chiba me ha enviado a buscarla, el Rey Endimion ha sido herido de gravedad y la necesitamos.

-¿Rey Endimion? ¿Qué… que esta pasando? Zafiro ¿esto es una broma?

Zafiro ni siquiera respondió se alejó de ella y tomó el maletín de Ami que estaba en la mesa de la sala, revisó que tuviera instrumentos y corrió a la habitación de la peliazul, buscó más de sus instrumentos, alcohol, vendas y gasas,y todo lo arrojó al maletín, tomó un albornoz azul que tenía en el perchero, salió de su habitación con paso veloz y le puso en los hombros el batín desconcertándola.

-¡Listo! ¿Podemos irnos?

-Señor Zafiro, no sé si sea conveniente que vean a su majestad en este estado

-¡Es mi hermano demonios! ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí cruzado de brazos?

-Entiendo…- dijo Artemis nervioso- tómense de las manos- Souichi y Zafiro tomaron de la mano a Ami y Artemis en unos segundos ya estaban en el palacio frente a la enfermería.

Ami no sabía que decir, todo esto era como si estuviera viviendo una película de fantasía.

-Deben estar dentro- abrió la puerta de la enfermería y descubrió a Serenity, Yaten y Endimion en camilla, también los cuerpos de sus majestades Apolo y Selene cubiertos hasta el cuello con una sábana ya manchada por sangre.

Iban a caminar hacia Endimion pero fueron detenidos, giraron a ver quién era y vieron a Rei con su vestido azul ahora casi negro con manchas de sangre, su rostro y brazos también cubiertos de salpicaduras de sangre, para Souichi y Zafiro verla de esa forma resultaba doloroso, ambos la abrazaron y cuestionaron sobre su estado.

-Por favor esperen, Ami has lo tuyo, ¡sálvalos por favor!- le pidió con calma y suplica la pelinegra dejándola sola en la enfermería-

Ami asintió aún sin estar segura de lo que había pasado pero esto pintaba muy mal, por un segundo no supo qué hacer se vio ante la imagen de 3 cuerpos de los que no sabía ni la causa del porque estaban ahí. Se sintió como una jovencita apenas ingresando a la carrera de medicina en un anfiteatro.

Escuchó a su espalda a alguien que entró, un hombre muy alto de cabello castaño largo amarrado en una coleta, con una túnica blanca. Al parecer un médico.

-¿Ami Mizuno?- ella asintió- Un gusto conocerte, soy Taiki Kou, te explicaré, Serenity utilizó el poder del cristal de plata y eso debilitó su cuerpo no sabemos exactamente su grado de inconsciencia, pero si sabemos que ha caído en sueño profundo, sus órganos vitales parecen estar en buen estado. Yaten fue herido por una espada desde la espalda, fue un corte limpio detuvimos la hemorragia pero perdió mucha sangre y su corazón late débilmente hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantenerle con vida, Endimion tuvo un corte con espada de frente, como verás no la hemos retirado la Señorita Rei no permitió que se la quitáramos por temor a las consecuencias- terminó Taiki su muy resumido informe.

-Bien… bien… gracias Kou- teniendo un panorama de lo que había ocurrido se apresuró a darle órdenes a Taiki para revisar a Yaten y Serenity que parecían ser menos graves mientras se preparaba para retirar la espada de Endimion, debía actuar rápido. Se quitó el albornoz que le estorbaba y se quedó solo con el pijama, era vergonzoso pero no tenía más remedio. Pidió a Taiki que le ayudara a tapar la herida cuando ella retirara la espada y así lo hizo, con sumo cuidado tomó la espada y la retiró poco a poco cuidando de no moverla para sacar el corte limpio, cuando lo hizo Endimion reaccionó al dolor gimiendo y gritando, Taiki tuvo que detenerlo para que no se moviera. Al menos podía estar segura de que sus nervios no habían sido tocados.

Tuvieron que sedarlo pues se escuchaban sus gritos de dolor hasta afuera de la enfermería poniendo mas nerviosa a su familia. A pesar de todo, Amy se comportó profesional y no perdió la calma, o mas bien la aparente calma, revisó con los instrumentos las condiciones de los cortes, ni Yaten ni Endimion tenían cortes peligrosos, todos habían sido limpios, a pesar de haber atravesado sus cuerpos, afortunadamente no habían tocado los órganos vitales y no mostraban mas allá de un corte que podía arreglarse, aun así era difícil para Ami pues estaba la vida del hombre que alguna vez amó entre sus manos.

Pasaron varias horas más después de revisar, y coser las heridas de Endimion y Yaten, la que le angustiaba a Ami era Serenity, no le agradaba del todo y sospechaba que Endimion había sufrido esa herida por culpa de la rubia, pero aun así no juzgó y se portó como debía, la revisó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que su pulso estaba muy bajo y pausado, era como si su corazón apenas y quisiera moverse y eso la alteró, estaba perdiéndola y eso no lo iba a permitir, si Endimion la había elegido a ella por encima de todo, incluso de su vida lo mínimo que podía hacer era salvarla, realizó maniobras de resucitación pero aun así estaba grave, su piel ya casi blanca le avisaba que no tardaría en desvanecerse para siempre, la desesperación la alteró y a pesar de no perder los estribos estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, estaba luchando para hacer que se quedara.

-Ami, por favor espera- la detuvo Taiki por la espalda inmovilizándola al rodear sus brazos, Ami se sentía inútil y comenzaba a desesperarse y Taiki temía que en su desesperación la hiriera.

-¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le diré a Endimion si ella muere?- sus ojos cristalinos le mostraron a Taiki la profunda desesperación que la peliazul sentía.

-Espera, solo dame unos segundos

-¿Segundos? Suéltame, déjame reanimarla!

Sin soltarla por completo puso sus grandes manos por encima del cuerpo de Serenity y una luz azul la cubrió por completo, la luz se proyectaba como agua en movimiento, Taiki respiraba en el oído de Ami poniéndola nerviosa, no solo por su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, sino porque no sabía que estaba haciendo con la rubia. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que con la luz de Taiki comenzó a resonar una energía dentro de Serenity, una luz blanca muy tenue pero que se sentía poderosa a pesar de lo apaciguada que se notaba. Taiki quitó la luz azul de sus manos y suspiró como si supiera la respuesta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ami ansiosa

-Tal como lo sospechaba… necesito ver a Luna y Artemis

-¿Los gatos de Endimion y Serenity?

-No son gatos, son los consejeros y mejores amigos de la familia real.

-¿Unos gatos?

Taiki no respondió a la pregunta pero salió de la enfermería para reunirse con todos, detrás de él iba la peliazul.

-Luna, Artemis, ha sucedido algo… Serenity está inconsciente al parecer su corazón se detendrá pronto- soltó Taiki en tono duro y serio, incluso para Ami sus palabras fueron demasiado crudas

Todos lanzaron un grito de horror, no se esperaban la noticia que Taiki les dio tan de golpe.

-¿Qué fue lo último que hizo? ¿Alguien estuvo con ella?- preguntó el castaño

-Si, yo…- contestó Mina- ella le quitó la corona a su madre y después dijo unas palabras de invocación y la corona se transformó en un cetro que nunca había visto, después de eso ella grito "curación Lunar acción" luego el cetro brillo, todo se iluminó y ella se desmayó.

Luna, Artemis y Taiki se miraron con preocupación, todos los miraban expectantes.

-Lo que Serenity hizo- comentó Taiki- fue invocar al cristal de plata que vivía en la reina Selene, el cristal reaccionó a la voluntad tan fuerte de la princesa Serenity de salvarlos a todos, ahora el cristal de plata está dentro su cuerpo, pero… me temo que ocupó tanta energía que puede ser que el cristal de plata este absorbiendo la energía de nuestra princesa para recuperarse… temo que la vida de la princesa sea absorbida por el cristal de plata.

Hubo un silencio general, Luna y Artemis comenzaron a dar vueltas en el pasillo, caminando de un lado a otro pensando en las opciones.

-¿Podemos extraerle el cristal?- preguntó Ami a Taiki

-No, no podemos- con convicción Taiki miró a Ami- el cristal de plata es uno de los dos cristales más poderosos de la vía Láctea, el otro es el cristal dorado, son en cierta forma etéreos, no tienen una forma propia y definida, sin embargo me sorprende sobremanera que se haya creado un nuevo báculo debido a la princesa. Eso es nuevo, pero supongo que el poder de nuestra Reina Selene estaba efectivamente en su corona, donde descansaba el cristal.

-Taiki, hay ciertas cosas que no sabes- Comentó Luna- En realidad el cristal de plata elige a su portador, tal como todos los minerales de la galaxia los eligen, así también el cristal dorado y el cristal de plata, estoy casi segura de que el cristal de plata llamó a Serenity para que lo utilizara, cuando la abuela de Selene le dio el cristal de plata, se lo dio en un cofre pues era una llave, esa llave abría la puerta de las dimensiones, pero cuando Selene lo sacó de la caja y lo tocó, el cristal reaccionó y se materializó en una tiara, la misma que Selene utilizó hasta convertirse en la soberana de Milenio, entonces la misma tiara cambió su forma a la que ustedes conocen en su forma de reina. Si el cristal de plata llamó a Serenity entonces ha vuelto a cambiar de forma, esta vez en forma de cetro, sin embargo no creo que muera ¿o si?... ¿Artemis?

-Ah? Eh?...- estaba tan distraído que solo noto que lo llamaban porque sintió la mirada de todos- lo siento pensaba en otra cosa

-¿En qué?- cuestionó Rei

-Pensaba… si el cristal de Plata está en el cuerpo de Serenity entonces… ¿Quién tiene el cristal dorado? Mina tomó la espada del rey Apolo y la venganza que quería, pero Yaten es su hijo y heredero al trono, en realidad… ¿Quién posee en estos momentos el cristal? ¿O es acaso que nadie lo tiene?

El silencio general regresó y con ellos una nueva duda por el paradero del cristal dorado. Taiki y Ami regresaron a la enfermería sin notar cambio alguno en los pacientes, sin embargo Ami comenzó a limpiar a los reyes caídos, aún muertos se veían imponentes, notó como el cuerpo del rey se veía aun radiante, era casi hipnotizante su belleza, de no ser porque no tenía pulso hubiera pasado por dormido, eso la sorprendió.

-Ami…- la llamó Taiki al notarla mirar fijamente al rey

-¿Si?- se exaltó al regresar en si

-Por favor no veas al rey de esa manera- después regresó su atención a Serenity quien de pronto comenzó a convulsionarse en un ataque, a Ami a pesar de estar acostumbrada a presenciar ataques epilépticos, verla retorcerse de ese modo le pareció más como si de un exorcismo se tratase.

-Ayúdame Taiki, necesito que se tranquilice

Taiki solo la sujeto por las manos intentando que la princesa no se hiriera con sus propios movimientos mientras Ami buscaba desesperadamente entre sus cosas y las de la enfermería algo que la ayudara a parar su ataque, pero no había nada, el poco calmante que tenía ya lo había suministrado en los dos hombres al cocer sus heridas, era frustrante y desesperante para ella normalmente acostumbrada a siempre tener todo a la mano, en pocas horas Serenity había desafiado toda su paciencia, postura y conocimientos médicos.

-¡No sé que hacer!- gritó Ami ya desesperada y muy enojada consigo misma- ¡No sé que tiene!

Los gritos llegaron hasta afuera de la enfermería haciendo que Mina y Rei entraran desesperadas, Zafiro, Luna y Artemis trataron de detenerlas pero se quedaron pasmados al ver a Serenity en ese estado. Mina comenzó a llorar y Rei la sujetó por los hombros bien abrazada a ella. Los demás se quedaron quietos viendo como el pequeño cuerpo de serenity se contraía y contorsionaba en poses que parecían dolorosas, pero que Taiki intentaba controlar con fuerza.

-¡Solo sujétala por los pies!- le gritó Taiki a Ami

Así lo hizo y esperaron unos segundos hasta que el cuerpo de Serenity se calmó y pudieron soltarla, de pronto se iluminó en una luz plateada desde su pecho cubriéndola por completo, comenzó a flotar sobre la cama levándola 30 centímetros sobre la cama, ahora su cuerpo estaba suelto y relajado, totalmente inconsciente, la luz fue saliendo de su cuerpo hasta volverse una brillante esfera de unos 5 centímetros de diámetro y poco a poco se deformaba dando la impresión de materializarse.

-Es el cetro!- todos se giraron a ver a Mina y de nuevo al cetro que ya se visualizaba con sus brillantes tonos, expandiéndose hasta unos 30 centímetros más largo que el cuerpo de Serenity, era un cetro hermoso.

Cuando el cetro estuvo terminado el cuerpo de Serenity cayó de golpe en la cama y el cetro a su lado iluminándose por 1 segundo para contraerse en uno más pequeño de unos 50 centímetros, Ami revisó de inmediato sus signos vitales para saber que todo estaba bien, revisó sus ojos, su corazón, la respiración, la temperatura, al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Está agotada, tal vez duerma por unos días, pero está bien, su cuerpo esta como si nada hubiera pasado- Aseguró Ami girándose hacia el resto ocultando su voz asustada y su cuerpo tembloroso

-Daré la orden de que se la lleven a su habitación de inmediato- salió Luna y todos los demás detrás de ella, pero Mina, Rei y Zafiro se quedaron viendo fijamente los dos cuerpos inertes junto a Serenity. Yaten y Endimion estaban pálidos, Yaten más por perder tanta sangre pero debían confiar en que Taiki y Ami hicieran un buen trabajo. Los tres salieron con la cabeza gacha, Mina se abrazaba a si misma para consolarse. Artemis la abrazó protectora y paternalmente dándole su apoyo y le besó la frente. Mina rompió en llanto, la tristeza y angustia de pensar que de nuevo Diamante le había arrancado lo que más amaba le llenaba el alma de terror y mucho dolor.

**Yo sé yo se yo seeee! Puedo sentir sus vibras asesinas asediándome! Jejeje pero no os preocupáis las cosas se aclararán con el tiempo.**

**Y ahora la encuesta que estaban esperando! Ami merece un amor! ¿Quién será el afortunado ganador? Será… ¿Taiki? Será… ¿Zafiro? Ustedes decidan! Quien tenga más votos ganará!**

**Felicidades a Usagi13Chiba ganadora del review numero 70! No creas que se me olvida tu fic, ya estoy en proceso de creación solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ya tengo avances así que no temas! Además fuiste muy exigente con la temática y es un poco complicado cubrir todos los puntos jejejejeje pero bueno de punto en punto la línea se dibuja! *mmmm ese comentario sonó muy al estilo Mina***

**En fin! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encantaron! Los espero en el próximo capítulo! Ah y antes de que lo olvide Youichiro es el nombre que le dan a Nicolas en la versión Japonesa y Souichi es el profesor Tomoe (siii, tiene nombre no solo es profesor Tomoe) creo que nunca aclaré eso, pero bueno, espero ustedes lo hayan detectado desde el inicio jeje**


	17. Chapter 17

**La creadora de esta historia soy yo y solo a mi me pertenece, menos los personajes que por supuesto son de Naoko Takeuchi oh gran sensei del universo! Sin mas los dejo leer!**

**XVII**

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque, todos estaban cansados, los alrededores del palacio aún estaban cubiertos de sangre, muchos cuerpos fueron recogidos, separados entre amigos y enemigos, los primeros eran entregados a sus compatriotas mientras que los enemigos eran incinerados. Un nuevo día brillaba con intensidad, una nueva promesa de un sol radiante.

Pero dentro del palacio la situación no era alentadora. Serenity no despertaba, Yaten se veía más pálido sin reaccionar y Endimion a ratos despertaba delirando en fiebre y volvía a desvanecerse, fue duro para Ami y Taiki hacerse cargo de la situación, además de que no habían dormido desde que fueron llamados al palacio. Por otro lado Artemis, Luna y Zafiro tenían que hacerse cargo de los funerales de los reyes.

-Ami, vete a descansar un rato, si te necesito te llamo si?- le dijo Taiki amablemente pero su voz era pastosa llena de cansancio

-No quisiera separarme de ellos- su voz era de cansancio, rasposa y baja- no están respondiendo como deberían- se masajeó los ojos cansado- se supone que ya les administré antibióticos y tú les diste medicina, pero aun así no hay respuesta favorable de ninguno, si esto sigue así ellos podrían morir en cualquier momento- entre el cansancio de pronunciar esas palabras su voz bajaba casi hasta ser un murmullo

-No te preocupes, solo ve a descansar un par de horas y verás cómo te repones. – la tomó por los hombros y la empujó fuera de la enfermería.

Ami le hizo caso, una vez fuera de la enfermería no sabía qué hacer, afortunadamente ahí estaba Rei recién bañada y lucía unos shorts cortos de mezclilla y una playera blanca 2 talla más grande de lo que ella necesitaba, además de unas sandalias blancas y su cabello suelto.

-¡Ami! ¿Cómo están?- se acercó a ella calmada

-No muy bien, no reaccionan…- le dijo rascándose la cabeza que ya sentía pesada y media dormida

-Vete a descansar por favor te ves muy mal, vamos te guiaré con Luna, ella te asignará una habitación y le dirá a los sirvientes que te den todo lo que necesites, ropa, zapatos, una buena ducha y una rica cama. No te preocupes por nada, estarán bien.

-Gracias Rei, realmente necesito descansar, tenía unos días que no había dormido y todo esto ha sido demasiado agotador.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias por encargarte de ellos-le dio un abrazo cuando llegaron a las escaleras del segundo piso donde encontraron a Luna, Rei dejó a Ami en sus manos, Luna se haría cargo de todo, ahora debía regresar junto a su hermano.

Regresó a la enfermería, entró y Taiki estaba haciendo un escaneo tal como había hecho con Serenity, quería encontrar el cristal dorado en alguno de los cuerpos pero no había nada, ni el rey Apolo, ni Endimion o Yaten lo tenían en su poder, ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Rei con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

-No muy bien señorita Rei, me temo que sus cuerpos están demasiado débiles, ni el príncipe Yaten ni el rey Endimion reaccionaron a los medicamentos correctamente.

-Tal vez necesitan otra cosa

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó deseoso de saber

-Como…- dijo acercándose a su hermano- ¿una mano amiga?- tomó su mano cariñosamente y le acarició el rostro ya limpio.

-Tal vez eso sea lo que necesite- le dijo comprensivo y con una sonrisa cariñosa- había escuchado que la hermana del nuevo rey de Ilusión era hermosa pero no pensé que tanto- lo dijo sin afán de coquetear

-Bueno, agradezco el cumplido, aunque no es el momento de coquetear… ¿porque no vas a comer algo?, debes tener hambre, no has salido de este cuarto en horas, debes estar cansado.

-No, debo hacer guardia, Ami se fue a descansar

-No, está bien, yo me quedaré a cuidarlos y si pasa algo te avisaré lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Absolutamente! Vete a tomar un descanso.

-Regresaré luego de comer algo, gracias señorita Rei

-Tomate tu tiempo…

Taiki salió de la enfermería para ir rápido a la cocina, realmente necesitaba alimentarse, su estómago gruñía por alimento.

Cuando Rei se quedó sola con Yaten y Endimion suspiró y comenzó a rezar por ellos, no sabía que otra cosa más hacer, tenía que reconocer que algo dentro de ella le decía que todo iba a estar bien y que era cuestión de tiempo, pero ¿Cuánto? De pronto recordó lo que había puesto en el bolsillo de su short… era una sortija muy hermosa, la sacó y observó cuidadosamente ¿Por qué el rey le daría algo así? Era de oro macizo, pesado por lo que podría adivinar era de un muy buen quilataje, al frente en un grabado se podía distinguir un escudo dividido en cuatro cuadrantes, el castillo de milenio de plata con sus torres y sus astas con la luna creciente en alto, en otro estaba grabada la figura de una rosa, en otra estaban 2 leones estirados son sus garras afiladas en posición de ataque y por último tenía lo que parecía ser otro palacio que no pudo saber cuál era pero tenía parecido al de Milenio de Plata. Lo observó detenidamente, era claramente algo importante, pero ella no sabía si se lo había dado específicamente a ella o era para su hijo Yaten, así que optó por dárselo a él, ya después tendría la oportunidad de decirle la procedencia de ese anillo.

Se colocó entre las camillas de los dos y tomó la mano izquierda de Yaten y metió su dedo anular, pero no entraba, era demasiado pequeño el anillo y no se adecuaba a su medida, intentó en cada uno de los 10 dedos pero en ninguno entró, era como si el propio anillo se negara a Yaten. Intentó con cada uno de los dedos de Endimion y obtuvo el mismo resultado, no conseguía un dueño para ese anillo, se lo puso ella y entró como mantequilla en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, fue como si una corriente eléctrica la atravesara con tanta electricidad que quisiera partirla. Tuvo que sostenerse de las camillas y lo que consiguió fue sostenerse de ambas manos, la de Yaten y la de Endimion, se sujetó a ellos fuertemente pues sentía como todo ese poder corría en ella por cada uno de sus poros, no soportaría tanto poder, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse a una velocidad impresiónate, en cualquier momento podría venirle un ataque cardiaco, ¡estaba segura!, no podía levantarse, estaba ahí arrodillada con las manos privadas enganchadas a esos dos hombres. No soltó un solo grito de dolor, toda esa corriente estaba pasando a través de ella y podía sentir como les estaba dando fuerzas a su hermano y Yaten, dentro de ella el pánico era grande pero de algún modo dentro de su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las voces de Yaten y Endimion diciendo:

-¡Ayúdame!

No pudo pasar por alto sus suplicas, ella de algún modo ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un médium para traerlos de vuelta y eso haría, dentro de ella podía sentir un fuego poderoso, algo muy intenso. No podía ponerse de pie, sus piernas no respondían así que con la fuerza que tenía se concentró en ellos dos, podía visualizar sus heridas, y se puso a repetir un mantra de magia para protección que su madre le enseño de niña.

-Rin Pyō Tō Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Akuryou Taisan!

Repitió tantas veces esa frase que ya no sentía el tiempo correr, solo sabía que poco a poco las heridas iban a sanar, le tomara el tiempo que le tomara.

Taiki entró y se asustó de ver a Rei en el suelo con las manos entrelazadas a Yaten y Endimion repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez, con su cabello cubriendo su rostro cayéndole al frente

-¡Rei! Rei ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alterado Taiki

-Rin Pyō Tō Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Akuryou Taisan!

Taiki no sabía que estaba diciendo pero podía ver que Rei estaba derramando unas lágrimas, sus ojos estaban apretados haciendo mucha fuerza.

Salió rápido de la enfermería para buscar a Artemis o Luna y que pudieran decirle que estaba pasado, encontró a los dos junto con Zafiro a quien le explicaban el estado de Serenity aun inconsciente en su habitación.

-Luna, Artemis! Necesito su ayuda, algo extraño está pasando en la enfermería

No dio tiempo a explicaciones y corrió desesperado de regreso siendo seguido por los otros 3, todos entraron y se quedaron asombrados de ver a Rei con una fuerte energía dorada rodeándola y su cabello flotando delicadamente.

-Rin Pyō Tō Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Akuryou Taisan!

-No entiendo que dice- les dijo Luna

-Es un mantra, un poderoso mantra budista, nuestra madre se la enseñó cuando era niña, es algo así como la unión de las fuerzas del universo y su unión contra el mal, al final dice Akuryou Taisan que significa espíritu maligno desaparece, me parece que ella está intentando algo en grande, pero…

-La energía que se siente emanar de ella pertenece al legendario cristal dorado, ella no podrá soportar tal energía si la hace despertar por completo, su corazón podría quemarse con el fuego de su energía.- Artemis se acercaba poco a poco a ellos analizando la situación, ¿Qué podrían hacer?

Taiki sintió curiosidad y se acercó a Yaten, su temperatura estaba regresando a la normalidad, estaba elevándose y sus heridas estaban al fin reaccionado, casi podía ver como si sus células se unían en una red delgada de piel sanándolo. Pasó con Endimion y lo mismo, la fiebre cedía y estaba ganando energías, su cuerpo también estaba recuperándose de a poco.

Aunque Rei repetía una y otra vez el mismo mantra, dentro de ella hablaba con ellos.

-No se rindan, tienen dos hermosas mujeres que los están esperando, tienen que luchar por ellas, deben regresar ¿es que acaso quieren verlas llorar por su culpa? Yo no los perdonaré si las dejan viudas, tienen que regresar, tienen que volver por ellas.

-Rei…- Yaten aparecía frente a ella en sus pensamientos- Regresaré por Mina ya verás que si, gracias a ti volveré a tener a mi hermosa esposa entre mis brazos

-Hermanita- Endimion también aparecía en su pensamiento junto a Yaten- Eres una testaruda, debiste regresar a casa junto a Zafiro y papá… pero me alegro que seas tan necia… gracias

-Los estaré esperando del otro lado- Rei paró su mantra y abrió los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero cuando entro a la enfermería aún había sol y ahora estaba oscuro y frente a ella estaba Ami y Taiki cada uno revisando a Endimion y Yaten mientras que ella era abrazada suavemente por Yuichiro quien la había sentado cómodamente en sus piernas entre las dos camillas.

Cuando fue del todo consciente soltó las manos de los chicos y se levantó Yuichiro le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se levantó junto con ella, estaba muy cansada no solo por la posición sino por toda la energía que había ocupado y repetir tantas veces ese mantra hasta no saber de nada mas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Rei al tiempo que se tambaleaba y era tomada entre los brazos por Yuichiro que la cargó como una princesa.

-Ya están recuperándose, gracias a ti Rei- le dijo Ami con una paz que se leía en su rostro

-Es verdad, sea lo que sea que hiciste funcionó de maravilla, dentro de poco despertarán, ahora vete a descansar- Taiki le pidió a Yuichiro que la sacara, ya podían ellos hacerse cargo de la situación.

Rei podía sentir un calor intenso rodear su dedo anular y lo miró, no había rastros del anillo solo una marca como si fuera una quemadura cicatrizada.

.

.

.

La luz de la Luna se filtraba en la habitación de Serenity, el gran ventanal se extendía desde el piso y hasta pocos centímetros antes del alto techo de su cuarto.

Serenity abrió los ojos con cuidado, poco a poco sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad y reflejaban el brillo de la luna, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas que cayeron a cada lado de su cara, sin moverse ni parpadear los recuerdos fueron atravesando su mente en dolorosas imágenes, su padre, su madre, su hermano y su esposo… todos caídos en la batalla por su culpa, pero también recordaba la cabeza de Diamante al rodar en el suelo y la fría y aterradora mirada de Minako… había sido peor que la película que vio por error aquella vez en el departamento de Endimion.

Con cuidado se incorporó en la cama y su cabeza dio un vuelco, todo le daba vueltas podía ver como el suelo, el espejo, el gran ventanal giraban sin detenerse, aún no se había recuperado del todo, pero tenía que buscar a Luna o Artemis y saber qué es lo que había ocurrido, tenía que saber lo que había pasado con su amado esposo, aunque ya podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado… a estas horas tal vez era una viuda.

Salió de la habitación sujetándose con fuerza a las paredes, paso a paso logró bajar sin ser vista, pero también para su mala suerte pues necesitaba ayuda para llegar a Luna o Artemis, todo estaba silencioso, parecía un lugar abandonado, ni un solo ruido que le indicara hacia dónde dirigirse, pero siguió caminando… cuando por fin vio a una de las sirvientas del palacio le preguntó por Luna y ésta la ayudó a llegar hasta donde se concentraban todos los empleados del palacio arrodillados a la espera de algo, era la enfermería…

Con mucho cuidado Serenity logró abrirse paso entre la multitud siendo ayudada por todos a la vez que pasaba de brazo en brazo hasta llegar al frente donde vio a Rei siendo abrazada por Yuichiro, a Zafiro, Souichi, Mina, Luna y Artemis.

-¡Serenity!- corrió hasta ella Luna abrazándola

-¿Endimion?- preguntó temblorosa

-Está recuperándose, estamos esperando noticias de Taiki y Ami, ambos han trabajado duro para que despierten Yaten y Endimion

Serenity soltó una plegaria en Selenita antiguo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo entre lágrimas de esperanza.

Artemis le contó lo que había hecho Rei y tanto Mina como Serenity la llenaron de agradecimientos y abrazos, la morena aún estaba débil pero recibió sus abrazos gustosa.

.

.

.

Un par de horas mas tarde Taiki y Ami salieron de la enfermería con semblante serio y cansado al parecer estaban exhaustos, todos los miraron a la espera de su veredicto, queriendo adivinar entre sus facciones algún indicio pero nada podía leerse en ellos.

Finalmente los dos se miraron y regresaron las miradas a Mina y Serenity y les sonrieron extasiados, felices, la alegría podía leerse en sus ojos todos lanzaron un grito de alegría y rompieron en un llanto que habían contenido hasta no tener noticias fueran buenas o malas, pero ahora todos se abrazaban y lloraban, Ami presa de esa misma felicidad y tranquilidad se abrazó a Taiki fuertemente derramando lágrimas de una tranquilidad que había anhelado desde que vio a los tres en esas camillas. Taiki correspondió a su abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente con la sonrisa más gloriosa que pudiera tener o hubiera tenido… finalmente la pesadilla había terminado.

Mina y Serenity pasaron a ver a sus esposos, ellos habían despertado y estaban acostados aún, pero estaban ansiosos por estrechar a sus mujeres de nuevo. Serenity corrió a los brazos de Endimion, hubiera querido abrazarlo frenéticamente pero aun estaba mareada y sabía que no podría darle un abrazo tan fuerte a Endimion, podría herirlo, Mina se acercó despacio a Yaten, él le extendió la mano y ella se la dio, el peliplateado la tomó delicadamente y se la llevo a los labios depositando un suave beso, tan tierno que Mina rompió en llanto y luego estalló en risas frenéticas de felicidad.

-Te extrañé… te extrañe tanto…- Mina no sabía si lloraba o reía pero tenía tantas emociones en su garganta que no sabía ni cómo expresarlas.

-También te extrañé mi amor- los dos se dieron un beso lleno de amor y promesas renovadas

-Creí que te había perdido- Serena tenía su rostro en el cuello de Endimion en su nariz podía sentir la vena de Endimion la cual saltaba recordándole que estaba vivo, que latía de nuevo su corazón que ella creyó haber perdido por su estupidez

-No seré vencido tan fácilmente, te dije que lucharía por mi sueño y mi sueño eres tú- Endimion la abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos aún débiles le permitían, los dos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad y gran tranquilidad por saberse vivos y en los brazos del otro, era un milagro.

Souichi, Zafiro, Rei, Luna y Artemis entraron interrumpiendo a las parejas uniéndose en festejo. Yaten y Endimion al ver a Rei le dijeron "Gracias" no solo de palabra, sino que también con sus ojos cálidos le agradecían infinitamente, ella no pudo más que suspirar y darles una sonrisa de plena alegría.

-Este es el milagro del cristal dorado, el cual por cierto posee Rei- dijo Taiki interrumpiendo el festejo

-Oh no Taiki, ya no lo tengo conmigo, le regresé a su auténtico dueño

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Es que tu pudiste manejar perfectamente el cristal, tal vez tu debiste quedártelo, tal vez el cristal te eligió…- Artemis sonaba dudoso

-Bueno… pude manejarlo por ser hija de mi madre Setsuna Meiou… heredera al trono de Ilusión…

Todos la miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo es que sabía eso?

-¿Setsuna Meiou era tu madre?- Luna estaba sorprendida

-No solo mia Luna también de Zafiro y Endimion, pero parece ser que de los tres solo Endimion heredó los poderes suficientes para ser el nuevo rey, yo solo heredé los poderes espirituales y Zafiro su don de mando y desenvolvimiento es por eso que es tan bueno en su trabajo con los diplomáticos- miró a sus hermanos sintiéndose orgullosa de ellos- el auténtico dueño de Ilusión y del cristal dorado es Endimion.

Todos se miraron en silencio hasta que Artemis decidió aclarar las palabras de Rei.

-Es cierto que hace algunos años existieron otros reyes, El rey Helios y la reina Hotaru, ambos tuvieron una hija, Setsuna, pero su hija se rebeló alegando que no quería hacerse cargo del trono, ella huyó a vivir una vida común en un templo budista, los reyes de Ilusión murieron de edad y su hija nunca regresó, después nos enteramos que murió pero nunca supimos de que tuviera hijos o esposo. Efectivamente el cristal dorado pertenece a Ilusión, no a Milenio y parece ser que ha regresado a su dueño legítimo.

-Mi madre me lo contó mientras estaba en trance.

-Y a mí me lo contó mi padre mientras estaba inconsciente- añadió Yaten

-Entonces… ¿están de acuerdo con esto?- Luna preguntó tanto a Endimion como a Yaten quien era el heredero de la corona

-Por supuesto, de cualquier forma los cristales están en buenas manos- dijo Yaten con actitud relajada dándole un beso a Mina

-Si a Yaten no le molesta entonces creo que esta bien por mi- dijo Endimion sorprendido por todo lo que le contaban, después se miró en la mano sintiendo algo pesado y vió el anillo en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda, un bellísimo anillo de oro puesto perfectamente, dándole fuerzas para recuperarse.

.

.

.

Habían pasado unos días y ya estaban todos recuperándose, las cosas iban bien, Souichi, Zafiro y Rei habían regresado a la Tierra, Ami estaba tan fascinada con su estudio en medicina que le enseñaba Taiki que no quería regresar.

Endimion caminaba con dificultad aún pero era ayudado por Serenity quien ahora lucía una nueva corona en oro con un corazón de rubies rojos, su vestido blanco con adornos en dorado ahora tenían una nueva adición, tenía unas alas como de mariposa que la hacían destacar como soberana gobernante de Milenio de Plata, ahora era llamada cariñosamente Neo Reina Serenity, le encantaba ayudar a su esposo el Neo Rey Endimion, quien después del accidente se había puesto muy guapo, ¿o era acaso la impresión de Serenity al haberlo casi perdido para siempre?

Caminaban hacia la capilla en la que yacían los restos de los antiguos reyes Apolo y Selene para darles el adiós que no pudieron darles. Desde arriba en el palacio eran observados por dos pares de ojos.

-¿No te arrepientes de haberles dejado el trono?- preguntaba curiosa Mina quien estaba recargada en sus codos en el balcón

-¿Arrepentirme? ¿Bromeas?- respondió alegre Yaten sin quitarles la vista de encima a su hermana y su cuñado

-No, no bromeo, quiero saber- reafirmó una muy curiosa Mina con una sonrisa muy dulce y sincera

-Por supuesto que no, no me arrepiento de haberle entregado el trono al hombre que salvó la vida de mi hermana, ni de entregarle el cristal de plata a mi hermana que utilizó todas sus fuerzas para desterrar el mal aún a costa de su propia vida, tampoco me arrepiento de regresarle el cristal dorado a la familia heredera por derecho a él. Cuando estaba inconsciente, Rei me dijo que tenía una esposa maravillosa que me estaba esperando, me dijo que tenía que ir contigo o no me lo perdonaría jamás… la verdad es que yo mismo no me lo hubiera permitido… en resumen… no… no me arrepiento de nada, si con ello tengo una noche más entre mis brazos a la mejor y más valiente mujer del universo, para hacerle el amor cada noche y despertar feliz y orgulloso cada mañana.

Mina se abrazó fuerte a Yaten, a ella tampoco le importaba el titulo ni la línea de sucesión, ahora solo le importaba Yaten y su felicidad junto a él. Su corazón colmado de felicidad pues Diamante si había perdido, no había logrado arrebatarle a su amor que era lo único que a ella le importaba, en el fondo de su corazón estaba agradecida con Rei y con Endimion, con ella por salvar a su Yaten y con Endimion por hacerse cargo del trono, ahora Yaten era solo de ella y de nadie más, podrían vivir vidas comunes o vivir en el palacio, ahora las opciones se abrían ante ellos como nunca imaginaron.

Para Endimion era un poco más complicado, él había querido vivir una vida tranquila en la Tierra, no sabía que haría con la vida que dejó atrás, ahora era el soberano gobernante de Ilusión y de Milenio de plata, tenía grandes responsabilidades y una hermosa esposa por la cual velar. No podía darse el lujo de volver a su vida y dejar todo atrás, así que viviría en Milenio de plata junto a Serenity, Luna, Artemis, Mina y Yaten, aún no sabía que decisión tomaría Ami, si quedarse en Milenio de Plata o regresar a la Tierra, pues estaba muy entretenida con Taiki a cada momento. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión el pueblo de Milenio de Plata le estaba agradecido por los cuidados que tuvo con la familia Real y con los preparativos fúnebres que había tenido con los antiguos reyes.

Serenity y Endimion habían tomado la decisión de ir a la Tierra para realizar su matrimonio ahí y estar casados ante ambas leyes, además Endimion tenía que arreglar los detalles en cuanto a Tokyo de Cristal, debía venderlo o investigar que hacer, pero eso ya lo vería cuando estuviera en casa.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Espero les haya gustado mi capitulo, la verdad estoy algo en pánico porque aún no tengo completo el siguiente capítulo y eso es algo terrible para mi, porque podría tardar en escribirlo si la musa no viene a mi esta semana!**

**Ah y otro anuncio, esto ya esta dando sus últimas patadas así que aún no sé cuantos capítulos mas tendremos posiblemente lleguemos 20, jijiji me esforzaré para darles un bello final I promise! **

**¿Me dejan un reviewsito? Anden no sean gachas! Sniiiifff sniiiiiffff…. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon, yo solo he creado esta historia para entretener a los fans de esta maravillosa serie. **

**Perdón por abandonarlos tanto pero mi trabajo me ha traído vuelta loca, entre trabajo, eventos, danza y novio, la verdad es que me queda poco tiempo para mi Y.Y pero al fin tengo esta nueva actualización! Disfrútenla!**

**XVIII**

Endimion y Serenity llegaron a la Tierra junto con Mina, Yaten, Ami, Taiki, Yuichiro, Luna y Artemis. Fueron recibidos en el penthouse por la familia Chiba, se recibieron con gran calidez como si todos fueran la misma familia. Rei les sorprendió a todos con la noticia de que había comprado un nuevo departamento en el que podría ir a descansar cuando saliera tarde del taller. De hecho quedaba a unas calles no muy lejanas de este.

Endimion dijo que le ayudaría a mudarse y quería verlo para asegurarse de que su hermana había hecho una buena compra, todos quedaron invitados a ir para cuando ya estuviera habitable.

-No hay mucho espacio para todos en tu departamento Endimion ¿Dónde se quedarán?- indagó Rei

-Nosotros haremos reservaciones en un hotel cercano a la torre de Tokyo si no les molesta- Se adelantó Yaten

-¿No preferirían quedarse en nuestra mansión? Hay habitaciones suficientes para todos- Dijo Souichi

-Bueno, eso también podría ser una buena opción no crees- Le preguntó Mina a su marido

-Si no te importa a ti, por mi está bien

-Por mí encantada, con gusto aceptamos su invitación- Aceptó entusiasmada Mina con la hospitalidad de los Chiba, además tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer la mansión terrestre de su nuevo rey

-Para los demás también está abierta la invitación- añadió Zafiro

-Taiki se quedará conmigo- dijo Ami adelantándose al mismo castaño que apenas abrió la boca la cerró para verla con incredulidad

-De acuerdo, gracias…. –Aceptó Taiki sorprendido y avergonzado

-Yuichiro puede quedarse en mi departamento, aún no está tan habitable pero tiene lo básico y un colchón, aún no he llevado la estructura de la cama pero prometo hacerlo esta semana

-Esta bien señorita Rei no es necesario, puedo contratar un hotel- Yuichiro estaba sonrojado, desde que el Rey Apolo le asignó cuidar a Rei Chiba, se había enamorado a simple vista, no solo era una mujer bella, era de verdad hermosa en todo su ser, generosa, elegante, grácil, era simplemente el amor platónico de Yuichiro, él no aspiraba mas que a la amabilidad de Rei y ser su amigo, pues no se sentía digno de tal belleza junto a él.

-¿De que hablas?, aún estoy en deuda contigo, tú me cuidaste desde que llegue a Milenio de Plata y me protegiste en la batalla, si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí, acepta mi oferta como agradecimiento ¿si?

Yuichiro la miró fijamente a esos ojos con los que tantas noches soñó y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza aceptando la oferta, Rei sonrió y suspiró. A ella al principio no le había llamado la atención, era solo un guardia más en el palacio, pero mientras más tiempo pasó con él, se dio cuenta de lo tierno e inocente que era, además pudo notar como la miraba, con esa adoración sincera con la que nadie más la miraba, la honestidad de Yuichiro estaba grabada en cada expresión, en cada movimiento, ella estaba enamorándose de él y había terminado de convencerse cuando la puso cómoda a pesar de su propia incomodidad al estar unida a Yaten y Endimion en aquella enfermería.

-Luna y Artemis pueden quedarse en la habitación de invitados- Ofreció Endimion y los dos aceptaron, aunque después de medio segundo Luna procesó la información

-Un momento! No pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú Artemis

-Luna por favor como si no lo hubieran hecho antes- Serenity ventiló algo que según sus guardianes habían estado manteniendo en secreto.

Ambos se sonrojaron y balbuceaban excusas que ni siquiera concluían por pensar en una nueva y darse la razón entre ellos.

Al final aceptaron aún sonrojados y apenados por saber que su secreto ya no lo era.

-Hermano ¿Qué vas a hacer con Tokyo de Cristal?- preguntó Zafiro

-La verdad es que no lo sé, como tendré que vivir en Milenio de Plata creo que deberé venderlo

-Papa y yo hemos estado pensando en ello y creemos tener la solución para ti- Endimion se mostró interesado alentándolo a continuar- bueno, yo puedo comprar el 40% del restaurante, asignarme un poder legal y así yo podría operar, por supuesto yo me haría responsable de ello mientras tu no estas, así ganamos todos, no pierdes algo por lo que has estado trabajando mucho tiempo y yo hago una buena inversión ¿Qué opinas?

-Creo que es una excelente idea, no podría imaginármelo en mejores manos- Endimion no había pensado en esa posibilidad, después de todo lo que había pasado preocuparse por el restaurante era lo último que tenía en mente.

-En ese caso llamaré a mis abogados esta tarde para que redacten los contratos, preparen el poder y todo quedará listo para mañana mismo- Souichi estaba contento, tampoco él quería que el esfuerzo de su hijo quedara en el olvido y en manos de otro.

La boda era el evento que los había reunido a todos ahí. Esa misma tarde fueron a elegir el menú al restaurante Luna Azul de Andrew para conversar con ellos y con Lita, ellos se encargarían de la comida.

Rei había contratado un hermoso salón para la recepción y comenzado el trámite para la boda en la misma iglesia en la que se habían casado sus padres, rápidamente los rumores y especulaciones comenzaron a rondar en los periódicos, y no ayudó cuando Rei y Yuichiro fueron captados por la lente de los paparazzi quienes argumentaban detalles inexistentes, la verdad es que toda esa atención a ella le estaba molestando sobre todo cuando en los periódicos decían que el desconocido castaño era un vividor que al que Rei le había comprado un departamento, el mismo departamento que ella había comprado hacía unos días, era una locura, sin embargo Yuichiro se portaba cariñoso y comprensivo pero él quería que al menos una pizca de lo que decían los periódicos fuera cierto.

Con el paso de los días las lentes empezaron a dejar de ver a Rei para centrar su atención a Endimion y su preciosa novia con la que después de confirmarse oficialmente, contraería matrimonio ¡en 2 semanas!

Los periódicos y revistas del corazón no se estaban dando abasto, la atención estaba centrada en los 3 hijos del famoso diplomático Souichi Chiba miembro del parlamento japonés, uno de los más influyentes, carismáticos y aterradores ministros.

Las cámaras lo rodeaban al salir del parlamento mientras se dirigía a su camioneta pero fue protegido por su cuerpo de seguridad, los periodistas se apretaron hacia él intentando obtener información sobre la futura nuera del ministro.

-Mi nuera es una mujer no solo hermosa, es una mujer digna de pertenecer a la familia Chiba y es para mí un honor tenerla como hija, Endimion y ella parecen pertenecerse desde hace siglos así que si ellos son felices yo puedo estar tranquilo- argumentó dejando impresionada a la prensa por esas palabras, no solo se notaba el cariño sino que también la felicidad que el ministro sentía por tal unión.

-¿Qué opina sobre el noviazgo que tiene su hija Rei con ese joven con el que se le ha visto recientemente?

-Mi hija es libre de estar con quien mejor le parezca, él es un joven honorable que está de visita por la boda de mi hijo y por supuesto también sería bien recibido en la familia si fuera el caso, pero por el momento solamente es una amistad y espero que ustedes respeten sus vidas

-Su hijo Zafiro aún no ha sido visto con alguna mujer ¿se siente mal por ser el único hijo Chiba en no tener a una mujer para hacer su esposa?

-Cuidado con sus palabras y suposiciones, mi hijo está muy contento por su hermano y la boda, si él no tiene novia es porque sus actividades diplomáticas no se lo han permitido, pero estoy seguro de que encontrará a una mujer adecuada a él con el tiempo, no es una exigencia para él ni una carrera entre hermanos, el tiempo lo dirá, y si me lo permiten quiero entrar en mi auto.

Los reporteros aún seguían gritando preguntas que él ignoró, desde que se había destapado lo de la boda era una locura cada día.

Ese mismo fin de semana se llevó a cabo la fiesta inaugural de Tokyo de Cristal, todos estaban en el apartado VIP viendo el restaurante lleno, las luces, la música, la comida, todo era perfecto la publicidad que les había estado haciendo la prensa con todos esos rumores fueron aprovechados dándole al restaurante el auge necesario para arrancar con éxito desde el primer día, aunque por supuesto tampoco faltaron los paparazzi que captaron a los invitados Selenitas a los que todos querían entrevistar para saber la relación entre ellos y la familia Chiba, pero fueron esquivados y mantenidos a raya por la seguridad que había contratado Souichi, todos estaban gozándolo en grande.

Al día siguiente en todos los periódicos en su sección de sociales tenía la imagen en grande de Endimion y Serenity besándose apasionadamente por lo que no pudieron negar que ellos se amaban, también había una fotografía de Ami mientras tomaba de su copa teniendo a Taiki de frente, la diferencia de estaturas era evidente aún sentados pero por la mirada de Taiki al verla decía más que mil palabras y comenzaron a especular sobre su relación, siendo la hija del embajador japonés en Alemania la ponía también en la mira del ojo público.

La tensión fue mayor cuando la fecha de la boda se acercaba, Rei estaba haciendo el vestido para la boda, cada noche después de la inauguración de Tokyo de Cristal la había estado pasando en su taller, Yuichiro la pasaba junto a ella "cuidándola" a petición de Endimion que se había dado cuenta de la mirada entre ellos.

Además había pedido a sus mejores costureras que prepararan los trajes de todos, regularmente tardaba meses preparando trajes para las exhibiciones, pero esta vez era importante, no solo era una pasarela, era la boda de su hermano, por supuesto iba a ser la más importante pasarela del año!

Tuvieron que recorrer una semana más por la carga de trabajo y de hecho a ninguno pareció molestarle tal hecho. Ami estaba encantada de tener a Taiki junto a ella, desde el día que llegó habían dormido juntos. No le molestaban los rumores a ninguno de los dos pues de una simple atracción que tenían estaba madurando y convirtiéndose en amor. Un amor que a veces asustaba a Ami al pensar que eran de mundos diferentes, ¿Qué haría después de la boda? Esa pregunta aún no la sabía contestar.

-Estoy muy emocionada por la boda! Ya quiero ver el vestido que Rei nos está confeccionando!- dijo contenta Mina mientras veía esos maniquíes con hermosas telas sobrepuestas.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera Rei? Estoy demasiado ocupada con la preparación para el menú de la boda y no tengo mucho tiempo- Dijo Lita desde la ventana viendo a las demás

-Lo siento Lita, es que eres una de las amigas más cercanas de Endimion desde la universidad, eres una de las invitadas de honor- Le dijo Rei mientras buscaba desesperadamente unas llaves en todos los cajones de su escritorio

-Yo tampoco sé porque me pediste que viniera Rei, Taiki quería que fuéramos a la Torre de Tokyo- Ami se miraba al espejo alisando su falda azul

-Tranquilas, si Rei nos hizo venir hasta aquí es por algo!- Pidió paciencia Luna

-Pues dinos Rei ¿a qué hemos venido?- La animó Serenity

-Bueno la razón por la que las llamé es porque… -al fin encontró las llaves y se las mostró- tengo una sorpresa para todas… vengan conmigo…

La siguieron a un cuarto trasero del estudio, Rei se puso delante y todas la miraban expectantes.

-Detrás de esta puerta están sus vestidos para la boda, En este caso Mina y yo seremos las damas de honor así que nuestros vestidos son del mismo modelo pero en diferente color, espero no te incomode Mina

-Siempre y cuando el mío sea más hermoso está bien- dijo recordando el incidente en su boda donde Rei se lució más que ella, todas rieron ante el comentario

-Bueno… cierren los ojos- todas cerraron los ojos y escuchaban como Rei abría la puerta con las llaves

A ciegas las hizo pasar a todas tomadas de la mano, cuando estuvo cerrado el cuarto les pidió que abrieran los ojos pero estaba todo oscuro, cuando comenzaban a preguntarse qué estaba pasando Rei encendió las luces dejándolas sorprendidas por los preciosos trajes. Junto a cada vestido estaba el traje que usarían sus parejas, estaba simplemente bello, aunque Rei tenía que admitir que la elegancia de Milenio era diferente a la de la Tierra.

En un par de días la boda se llevaría a cabo, la prensa estaba vuelta loca, el "Príncipe de Japón" como llamaban las revistas del corazón a Endimion Chiba, iba a casarse con una completa desconocida, muchos apostaban a que el matrimonio no duraría, se especulaba sobre la conveniencia de ese matrimonio para el ministro Souichi pero ni los Chiba ni los viajantes de Milenio, le prestaban atención a esas especulaciones pues sabían que entre ellos había mas que intereses, en realidad había amor y un destino marcado.

.

.

.

El día de la boda fue un poco loco, incluso más desesperante para todos. Serenity fue a dormir a casa de su suegro para que Rei y Mina la ayudaran a arreglarse, aunque Rei se encargó de pedir un grupo entero de maquillistas y peinadores profesionales.

-Nunca creí que tendría en mi casa a un montón de cirqueros- bufaba Souichi

-Calma papá, es tu hija y tu nuera además de la princesa Mina, no es para tanto, solo es hoy y mañana estará todo como siempre

-Ah que rápido creció…- lanzó un suspiro moviendo la cabeza resignado

-No es ningún niño, es lo suficientemente mayor para ser rey de 2 mundos, si puede hacer eso, puede hacer lo que quiera

-¿Y tu? Quiero nietos Zafiro! Y quiero una hermosa nuera, y no puedes dormirte en los laureles de tu carrera, deberás esforzarte para convertirte en el primer ministro de Japón o en el presidente mismo!

-Ay papá… tú mismo dijiste que esto no es una competencia- Su tono divertido y hasta burlón al recordar lo que había declarado a la prensa

-No es ninguna competencia, lo tienes en tus venas, tienes sangre Real! Puedes lograrlo! Y lo harás!- dijo convencido Souichi.

Zafiro no estaba tan convencido, pero que su padre lo pensara de ese modo lo enterneció y animó bastante haciéndolo reír suavemente.

Después de varias horas en cerradas en uno de los salones de la mansión Chiba, al fin las puertas se abrían delante de Souichi, Zafiro, Yuichiro y Yaten

Mina fue la primera en salir, lucía un vestido Naranja strapless entallado hasta la mitad de su muslo y después se abría en bellas capas de fina gaza semitransparente que ondeaban al caminar, todo el escote estaba lleno de pedrería roja de swarovski que resaltaba con su peculiar brillo, su corte sirena resaltaba su figura, su cabello al ser tan largo fue peinado en la parte superior con una bella trenza y el cabello se unía en una media coleta y el resto de su cabello estaba ondulado formando suaves rizos. Los accesorios que tenía era una gargantilla de oro macizo completamente pegada al cuello a juego con unos brazaletes en cada mano, anchos y brillantes.

Rei lucía el mismo modelo de vestido que Mina, solo que su vestido era de color Rojo cereza, las piedras eran color ámbar. Su cabello estaba en un moño alto dejando ver su largo y delicado cuello, su peineta de cristales swarovski en rojo la adornaban hermosamente, a juego tenía unos delicadísimos aretes, una cadenita de oro blanco y una pulsera también delicada que brillaba deliciosamente.

Serenity estaba hermosa, su vestido era corte princesa, ceñido al cuerpo con un corset, sin mangas superiores pero unas cadenas de perlas rosas unidas a modo de mangas, todo el escote recto y adornado con encajes y perlas blancas y rosadas. Se abría en la parte de la cintura en un enorme y amplio corte, con terminación circular de encaje, era como una muñeca, además tenía un precioso velo que le cubría el rostro y su cabello recogido.

Souichi levantó un poco el velo de Serenity viendo sus ojos cristalinos, quería llorar, a pesar de ser su segunda boda, ésta era más representativa pues no estaban sus padres con ella, pero tenía a su hermano y su cuñada-mejor amiga a su lado, además tenía la seguridad de que nadie llegaría a estropearla. Su ahora suegro le dio un abrazo muy dulce, le besó la frente y la atrajo hacia él manteniendo el abrazo, Serenity estaba a punto de llorar, pero su hermano le colocó la mano en su hombro.

-Arruinarás el maquillaje, te ves hermosa hermanita- esta vez, Serenity se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de apoyo.

-Cuñada pareces una muñequita de pastel- se acercó Zafiro, le levantó la mano y la hizo girar, eso le dio gracia a la rubia dejando que su emoción dejara a tras sus lágrimas.

Las otras dos chicas carraspearon para llamar la atención de los hombres y ahora ellos se deshacían en halagos, Serenity rio alegrando su momento.

Por fin estaban por salir de casa, la Limosina blanca estacionada junto a la fuente frente a la puerta esperaba, Souichi le dio la mano a Serenity ayudándola a entrar primero, después entró Rei y Mina. Cerraron la puerta y el auto comenzó a moverse dejando paso a la ya conocida camioneta negra de Souichi donde subieron él y Yuichiro, y detrás el Porche deportivo plateado de Zafiro donde también entró Yaten. Era el momento más esperado…

En la iglesia ya estaban esperando los medios, parecía que cientos de fotógrafos se habían congregado y a pesar de tener una valla de contención y varios agentes, temían lo peor. Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, famosos invitados acudían, personas de la farándula y la política, grandes restauranteros, era más una reunión de la alta sociedad que una boda, un desfile de prendas donde las más esperadas eran las de las damas de honor y la desconocida novia sin fama ni fortuna salida de ningún lugar.

Ami Mizuno apareció por la puerta de la limosina negra detrás de su padre el embajador, con un hermoso vestido azul celeste tipo halter, con cuello redondo, largo y entallado, tipo sirena pero un poco más suelto y no tan sofocante. De la parte superior trasera del vestido caía una capa muy fina azul cielo que se ataba a sus muñecas, dando la impresión de tener alas, los paparazzi estaban vueltos locos preguntando por su vestido.

Detrás de ella bajó Taiki y también los fotógrafos se volvieron locos tomando a la nueva pareja, todo lo que se sabía de Taiki era que también era doctor, pero no sabían ni siquiera su apellido para dar con algún historial, la historia era simplemente… que no había historia que seguir.

Después llegó Andrew Furuhata y su ahora declarada oficialmente "novia" Lita Kino, él con un traje negro de 3 piezas y camisa verde claro con una corbata verde muy oscuro que resaltaba mucho sus ojos. Lita por su parte Lucía un vestido negro corte princesa de cuello V y hombros caídos, era sencillo pero en la parte amplia tenía una enorme rosa bordada en piedras e hilos de seda, totalmente montada a mano, era un trabajo artesanal tan exquisito que los paparazzi no sabían que ángulo era el mejor para resaltar la totalidad de su elegancia, tuvo que quedarse unos momentos más para posar a las cámaras igual que había hecho Ami minutos antes.

Llegó al fin la Limosina con Luna y Artemis, él con un traje tres piezas en gris claro, camisa blanca y corbata plata, se sentía extraño al ser fotografiado de esa manera, pero quiso pasarlo por alto, extendió su mano y Luna la tomó saliendo del auto. La pelinegra salió con su largo y ondulado cabello con dos chonguitos y el resto de su cabello suelto, su vestido era amarillo recto hasta el suelo, con cuello V y tiritas en los hombros, De la cintura caían dos capas cruzadas de finísima organza semi transparente que caía como media capa, tenía una abertura al frente que le permitía mostrar sus hermosas y largas piernas, las cuales fueron admiradas por los paparazzi hombres, lucía unos collares de perlas largos que le daban un aire señorial imponente a pesar de verse tan joven.

Detrás de ellos bajó Endymion con un smoking blanco con solapas y puños en color lavanda como el amanecer decorados con detalles de oro, se veía tan atractivo que las mujeres se quedaron sin palabras, de nuevo reafirmaba que fuera el sueño de las mujeres y por lo cual le llamaban el príncipe de Japón.

Souichi llegó detrás con Yuichiro, Ambos con trajes negros de tres piezas, que se distinguían, sin duda un gran arte el de hacer a los hombres verse tan elegantes con esas prendas, Después Yaten con su traje blanco de tres piezas, tan estilizado que se notaba su figura masculina provocando algunos suspiros y nuevas fans que a gritos pedían saber más de él, a su lado se colocó Zafiro con un traje azul con algunos detalles en las solapas, como si fueran gotas de cristal que caían, se veía elegante e imponente, por primera vez los medios lo vieron con otros ojos, ahora podía confiar en que su número de fans se incrementaría, sonrió complacido y saludó a todos con la mano confiado de sí mismo, era verdad después de todo, que su sangre tenía un linaje, aunque no fuera ordinario, eso era lo que lo hacía más especial. Pensó que era momento de reclamar también lo propio, su ansiado trofeo sería convertirse en el primer ministro o en presidente tal como había dicho su padre.

Estaban tomándose fotos cuando llegó la limosina blanca, los paparazzi se prepararon, los dedos en el botón… la puerta se abrió… y salieron Minako, Rei y por último Serenity, los flash, los gritos, la emoción, era toda una locura, en ese instante Rei supo que el mundo de la pasarela era lo que más amaba, el glamour de saberse en la alfombra roja siendo elogiada, era lo que más amaba en el mundo y que no lo cambiaría por nada. Mina por su parte estaba disfrutándolo, posando como si fuera una modelo profesional, sin ser exagerada y más natural, saludaba con la mano a todos y les sonreía como solía hacerlo cuando era la princesa heredera. Su educación de princesa era para el gusto de Rei, como el de una glamurosa celebridad congraciada con los años. Ni siquiera podía ver rastro de nervios en su andar. Mina también había nacido para estar en el ojo público.

Serenity estaba nerviosa por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, temía cometer un error, iba a ser frente a todos la esposa de Endimion Chiba, puede que en Selenia no sintiera tantos nervios pero en la Tierra no estaba en su territorio y se regían por otras normas de conducta, estar estática preguntándose tantas cosas al mismo tiempo le dio tiempo a los paparazzi de tomar fotos de su vestido, Yaten apareció junto a ella, tomó su mano y lo pasó por su brazo entrelazándolo. Era su turno de entregarla esta vez.

Endimion se encontró con Rei, ella lo entregaría en lugar de su madre. La música comenzó y entraron 2 pequeñas niñas arrojando pétalos de rosa blanca a la alfombra, detrás de ellos pasó Minako con Zafiro del brazo, detrás de ellos Rei y Endimion, y por último entro Serenity del brazo de Yaten, los dos se veían nerviosos, su andar era lento tratando de no equivocarse.

-Sabes algo Sere… una vez le pregunté a Mamá ¿cómo había sido su boda? Me dijo que al inicio estaba muy nerviosa y que sentía que sus pies se movían a voluntad propia, pero que delante de ella iba nuestro padre, se veía tan seguro de si mismo y eso le daba más nervios a Mamá, pero de pronto él se tropezó cayendo sin meter las manos directo en la alfombra… sangró su nariz ensuciando tu traje, ella empezó a reír tan fuerte que sus nervios se esfumaron, fue con nuestro padre y le ayudó a limpiar la sangre, lo tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron al altar, ya no estaba nerviosa y él no estaba ya tan seguro de sí mismo, pero se dieron cuenta de que entre los dos hacían un gran equipo y podrían enfrentar lo que fuera.

Serenity se sintió conmovida por esa historia que ella desconocía, eso debió unirlos más, sus padres se amaban de verdad, de eso ella nunca dudo.

Cuando llegaron al altar Sere y Yaten se vieron frente a frente, él le retiró el velo, se tomaron de la mano viéndose fijamente.

-Este es tu momento Sere, Endimion estará a tu lado esta vez- Yaten tomó la mano de Endimion y la colocó encima de la de Serenity dejando así entre sus manos las de los dos - No tengas miedo del futuro, porque aún no está escrito nada, lo construirás con cada pequeña acción que hagas hoy, junto a la persona que más amas. Que los dioses los llenen de bendiciones.

Yaten quitó sus manos y Serenity y Endimion se quedaron viendo con ese amor y confianza del que podían presumir ante el universo entero. Sin quitarse la vista la ceremonia dio inicio. Cuando el sacerdote concluyó diciendo que podían besarse, Endimion vio duda en sus ojos claros.

-Endi… tengo que confesarte algo… es algo que no había tenido oportunidad de decirte- su mirada confundida estaba cristalizada con temor a la reacción de su ahora esposo por segunda ocasión

-¿Qué pasa? Dime por favor

-Recuerdas la noche previa a que volvieras a la Tierra para decirle a tu familia sobre nuestro compromiso?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue fantástica

Todos los miraban en silencio preguntándose que estaban susurrándose entre ellos y porque no consumaban el beso

-Bueno pues… creo que es noche yo… quede embarazada…

-Estás diciendo que yo…

-Si… vas a ser padre…

-Voy a ser Papá…

Por unos segundos se quedaron viendo y estallaron en risas dejando a los invitados sorprendidos. Endimion cargó a Serenity mientras la besaba y comenzó a darle vueltas haciendo que riera como una niña, era una hermosa imagen para todos que reían ahora.

-¡Escuchen todos!- gritó Endimion- ¡Voy a ser Papá!

Muchos gritaron eufóricos llenos de emoción. Por primera vez Serenity entendió que Diamante había visto en sus ojos aquella vez cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, él había visto la estrella formándose en su interior y la odio por eso, agradeció en silencio a Endimion y a Mina por haber tenido el coraje que ella no tuvo, pero se prometió no dejarse llevar por su debilidad de nuevo, sería la soberana más poderosa, la más sabia y la más justa.

Tenía que serlo por Endimion y por su bebé. Salieron ellos tomados del brazo y detrás de ellos Zafiro y Rei quien tomó a su padre del brazo, ahora iban los tres felices al saber que la familia seguiría creciendo.

Mina ya estaba colgada del brazo de Yaten planeando todo el guardaropa que le regalaría a su sobrino o sobrina y como decoraría su habitación.

-Amor, ¿porque no mejor tenemos un hijo nosotros para que descargues toda esa creatividad tuya?…- Yaten lo dijo sin pensar pero Mina lo tomó muy en serio y abrió sus ojos como platos

-¿Quieres tener un hijo?

-Por supuesto, eres mi esposa, sería lo más normal del mundo ¿no?

Mina solo asintió con la cabeza pero su imaginación ya estaba puesta en practicar todos los días hasta darle la feliz noticia a su esposo.

Luna y Artemis también estaban felices e ilusionados por la noticia.

En el banquete las personas los felicitaban doblemente, se veían tan felices y enamorados. Abrieron el baile con una hermosa pieza de jazz, todos enmudecían al verlos tan tiernos el uno con el otro. Se notaba la ilusión que tenían y las promesas no dichas entre ellos pero presentes en el abrazo que se daban. Rei y Yuichiro bailaron después al igual que el resto de los invitados, la estaban pasando genial. Incluso Rei se animó a darle un beso fugaz que lo dejó como títere.

.

..

…

Una semana había pasado y era momento de partir.

-En serio debes irte?- preguntó Rei algo triste ayudando a Yuichiro a colocarse la mochila que le había regalado

-Lo siento, mi deber es servir al Rey Endimion.

-Oye Yu!- le llamó Endimion- Estaba pensando que, no puedo irme y dejar a mi hermana sola, ¿sabes que enamoró a la mayoría de los invitados a la boda de mi cuñado? Podrían venir e intentar conquistarla, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de quedarte y protegerla?

-Será un honor majestad- Yuichiro se colocó en una rodilla agradeciendo de corazón el dejarle permanecer al lado de la preciosa Rei.

Luna, Artemis, Endimion, Serenity, Yaten, Minako, Ami y Taiki volverían a Selenia, Ami se había enamorado de Taiki y quería estar con él, más aún cuando Taiki le pidió ir con él. Aceptó sin dudarlo un instante.

Se despidieron y Serenity prometió volver cada mes para que pudieran ver el crecimiento de su bebe.

Entre risas y lágrimas se despidieron para regresar a Milenio de Plata, donde por fin los nuevos reyes gobernarían.

**(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente viene siendo el epílogo, así que esta historia ha llegado a su fin… uuuhh q triste! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron un review y a los que siempre estuvieron dándome su apoyo y comentarios. Espero estar publicando alguna nueva locura muy pronto! **

**Nos veremos en el próximo y último capítulo de CAIDA DEL CIELO. Los quieroooooo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPÍLOGO**

La navidad había llegado, y con ello, la alegría a la mansión Chiba. Todo estaba exquisitamente adornado, Rei y Yuichiro platicaban con Souichi mientras tomaban una copa, Rei se veía de 6 meses de embarazo, su pancita redonda la estaba castigando con su peso y las patadas que el hombrecito a bordo le lanzaba cuando se quedaba quieta, se ponía peor cada que tomaba jugo, era como darle 20 cucharadas de azúcar por lo que optó por dejar la copa con sumo de manzana.

La camioneta blanca de Endimion se estacionó en la entrada, comenzaron a bajar del auto, aunque ni lentas ni perezosas las dos pequeñas de 4 años salieron corriendo disparadas para encontrar el ansiado árbol.

-Serena, Diana! Compórtense- Sentenció Serenity entrando por la puerta del salón.

-No regañes a mis nietas Sere, déjalas hacer!- le pidió Souichi quien las defendía con las dos abrazas con sus piernas a los pies de su abuelo y bien sujetas a cada brazo equilibrando sus pesos, parecían dos pequeños monitos aferrados a un árbol

Endimion entró detrás de ella con un montón de regalos, Luna y Artemis también llevaban regalos, era la cuarta navidad que pasaban en casa de los Chiba con su hija Diana, la cual apenas se llevaba 2 meses con la pequeña Dama Serena.

Mina y Yaten llegaron después, Mina con una enorme pancita de casi 7 meses. La noticia es que iban a ser Gemelos! Una niña y un niño, los llamarían Kakyu y Apolo.

-Hijo bienvenido a casa!- lo abrazó su padre

-Gracias Papá!, Rei te ves hermosa!- saludándola también con un abrazo- Yuichiro, sigo insistiendo en que no tenía esto en mente cuando te pedí que la cuidaras, eso de casarse sorpresivamente, hace 1 año… bueno! Eres un peligro

-Aún tenemos que vivir con el regaño que nos dio Zafiro- Dijo Rei metiéndose unas fresas con chocolate en la boca mientras pasaba sus dedos por donde sentía los piecitos que la castigaban

-Altezas- Yuichiro hizo una reverencia profunda cuando Mina y Yaten se acercaron a ellos

-Yu eres un pillo! Endimion ya nos contó que se fugaron un fin de semana y regresaron casados, no perdiste el tiempo- dijo acariciándole la pancita a Rei que soltó una carcajada

-Bueno, es que… nosotros… pues…

-Ya, ya, mi amor, has defendido bastante bien nuestra locura- Rei le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a su esposo, estaba feliz por la maravillosa idea de que Mina también estuviera embarazada, ambas empezaron a hablar de los cuidados que estaban teniendo, el cómo se sentían, los antojos que despertaban a sus maridos y de los planes que tenían.

Prometieron que sus hijos serían tan hermanos como lo eran Serena y Diana, Endimion platicaba con su padre sobre lo que se había estado perdiendo en los últimos meses, Artemis se unió a la plática, le comentaron que Ami y Taiki también habían llegado con ellos pero se separaron para ir a celebrar navidades con el padre de Ami.

Las niñas estaban demasiado inquietas jugando y corriendo muy cerca del enorme árbol de navidad que habían puesto en una esquina de las escaleras, de pronto la niñas se metieron debajo del árbol y permanecieron calladitas, Luna las había visto meterse ahí y se tranquilizó creyendo que se entretendrían con las esferas o jugando a que era un mágico lugar.

Serenity conversaba animadamente con Mina, Luna y Rei sobre lo maravilloso que eran las niñas y que se amaban tanto que no se separaban, no había distinción alguna entre ellas y muy rara vez Diana tenía que inclinarse ante ellos como soberanos o Serena como princesa. Mina también contaba algunas travesuras que le había hecho su sobrina como ocultar sus joyas o que se escondían en su armario y bajaban sus vestidos para jugar a que eran unas grandes damas.

La puerta de la mansión dio paso al pelinegro que entraba sigiloso para no ser oído, se acercó al árbol de navidad y se arrodilló, comenzó a sacar unas cajas forradas y con moños brillantes de una enorme bolsa para colocarlos sobre el árbol pero vio movimiento detrás y quiso saber que pasaba, buscó moviendo un poco las ramas y dos pequeñas ¡saltaron al verse descubiertas! Estaban secretamente abriendo los regalos y volviendo a cerrarlos. Los tres dieron un grito de susto que sacó a todos de sus conversaciones haciendo que corrieran hacia el origen de los gritos.

Vieron a Zafiro con medio cuerpo escondido en el árbol y un gran alboroto haciendo que se movieran las esferas frenéticamente y más gritos de las niñas que salieron entre las piernas de Zafiro, intentaron huir pero él las atrapó colgándose una a cada brazo. Las dos al verse totalmente atrapadas quisieron huir pero el moreno empezó a girar haciéndolas gritar y reír

-Aquí está su castigo por abrir los regalos antes- Les gritaba las niñas entre risas

Las niñas sofocadas en sus propias risas le pedían a su tío que parara hasta que Zaf por fin se detuvo dejándolas en brazos del padre de cada niña y después dejó caer los brazos en la morena que estaba a una distancia prudente sin ser tomada en cuenta.

-Oigan todos, quiero presentarles a mi novia, ella es Petz Black, llevamos saliendo un año en secreto, pero finalmente haremos oficial nuestra relación

-Mucho gusto en conocer a la familia Chiba- hizo una reverencia a todos a modo de saludo y todos correspondieron, la chica era bastante alta pero no tanto como Zafiro, su cabello era oscuro y corto pero muy bien arreglado. Lucía un traje verde oscuro de saco y falda recta hasta las rodillas que le estilizaba, blusa negra de cuello alto, unas zapatillas a juego y una pequeña cartera de mano, en uno de sus brazos estaba perfectamente acomodado el abrigo negro largo que suponían había llevado hasta hace unos momentos, el traje era de marca, una muy prestigiada "Neptune", Supo Rei que la chica tenía un muy buen gusto solo por como combinó los accesorios y la ropa, por supuesto todo lo que diseñaba Michiru no era para cualquiera, era para alguien con un determinado carácter, con ciertas características físicas y sobre todo una elegancia innata.

-Encantados- dijeron todos

La invitaron a pasar y el interrogatorio comenzó, ella estaba tan nerviosa que a veces sus palabras eran torpes y tenía que corregirse pues su lengua se trababa, Zafiro salía a su rescate para que se sintiera más confiada y menos torpe.

Resultó que era hija del embajador Inglés Rubeus Black a quien conoció el año anterior por una cena diplomática a la que había sido invitado Souichi pero no podía asistir por encontrarse enfermo, pero Zafiro acudió con mucho gusto, cuando los presentaron hicieron platica de la fiesta y de ese tema les llevo a lo que en realidad les gustaba, como el teatro que al parecer ambos disfrutaban enormemente, Petz le contó que amaba los musicales y que asistiría al estreno del musical de Death Moon Circus que prometía ser bastante impresionante pues había tenido la oportunidad de ver fotografías de los vestuarios, la coreografía y estaba verdaderamente emocionada. Zafiro le dijo que él no amaba tanto los musicales pero le gustaba mucho el teatro. Decidieron ir juntos al estreno del musical y desde ese entonces fueron tan transparentes el uno con el otro que quedaron enamorados en pocas semanas, pero por motivos de prensa habían acordado no hacer público sus encuentros.

-Pensamos comprometernos muy pronto, en cualquier momento puedo darle la noticia a Petz- le dijo besando su dorso sonrojándola

-No imagino mejor mujer para ti Zaf- le dijo Souichi orgulloso de la elección de su hijo pues sabía que Petz era una mujer intachable y madura a pesar de su juventud.

-Por cierto ¿ustedes de donde son? Porque no son de Japón ¿verdad?- cuestionó Petz a los selenitas que solo miraron a otro lado como si alguien más les hablara tratando de ignorar la pregunta

-Lo siento Petz, esa es información confidencial, pero cuando seas mi esposa tal vez mi cuñada nos lleve a su país, te encantaría, es hermoso con todas esas flores, la gente tan cálida, es maravilloso

-Ah ya veo! ¿Eres Holandesa?, en Holanda hay unas flores hermosas! Todos esos tulipanes tan bellos y la gente he escuchado que también es muy linda- dijo animada Petz, todos sonrieron pero no la sacaron de su error, ni siquiera Zafiro, creyó que aún no podía hacer público ese detalle de su familia. Con el tiempo podrían decidir si efectivamente Petz era la indicada para Zafiro.

La cena pasó entre anécdotas y planes, les contaron que todo en Tokyo de Cristal iba en aumento y que Luna Azul, era su competencia más fuerte pero al pertenecer a Andrew, Zafiro estaba planeando una alianza estratégica que los beneficiara a ambos. Después Serenity comenzó a platicar sobre los cambios políticos desde el "cambio de gobierno" como dijeron en presencia de Petz, Endimion también apoyaba los comentarios de su esposa, trataban de hacer parecer que eran personas bastantes conscientes del gobierno pero sin demostrar que en realidad ellos eran los soberanos.

Petz intentaba llevar la conversación pero en realidad estaba perdida y no tenía idea de lo que hablaban poco a poco demostró que era la chica perfecta para Zafiro, a los ojos críticos de ambos hermanos vieron que ella lo amaba mucho y que Zafiro la tomaba mucho en cuenta, sin mencionar que inconscientemente él siempre le tomaba de la mano. Dieron su visto bueno y aceptaron a Petz como su nueva cuñada.

Serena y Diana siguieron corriendo por toda la casa subiendo y bajando escaleras, de un cuarto a otro hasta caer rendidas pasada la media noche. Todos brindaron deseándose lo mejor, era una fecha terrestre que a los selenitas les encantaba pues en su planeta no había nieve ni pinos, no tenían alguna fecha que festejar con sus familias y regresar a La Tierra era como despertar todos los instintos de Endimion, recobrar esa parte de él que le daba melancolía al vivir en Milenio.

Serenity adoraba esas festividades, eran mágicas y que decir de Mina que se ponía como niña pequeña corriendo entre la nieve hasta caer de rodillas por no poder correr mas.

En la familia Chiba ahora la vida era distinta para cada miembro, pero sin duda volverían a vivir cada uno de los eventos ocurridos desde que Serenity cayó del cielo, ahora eran una familia más unida, el secreto los hacía ser cómplices, los hacía luchar por su amor, por esa hermandad que con el tiempo se fortalecía más y más sin importar de que planeta eran, ahora todos eran un Tsukino más en Milenio o un Chiba más en la Tierra.

-Oigan… no quisiera interrumpir pero… - Mina vio alrededor con cara de espanto y lágrimas en los ojos asustando a todos mientras liquido escurria por sus pies

Los hombres comenzaron a correr descontrolados de un lado a otro hablando cosas que ni ellos mismos entendían, Yaten tomó la bolsa de Mina y estaba empujando a Endimion para que fuera por la camioneta, rápido llegó la camioneta de Souichi también y comenzaron a repartirse todos entre los autos.

Llegaron al hospital donde había trabajado Amy un tiempo y entraron todos detrás de Mina gritando histérica por los dolores, fue atendida rápidamente, todos esperaban impacientes la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, Souichi daba vueltas de un lado a otro de nuevo sería abuelo pues ya sentía a Serenity, Luna y Mina como hijas propias, no paraba de girar y girar, Endimion tuvo que sentarlo entre él y Serenity que lo tomaron de las manos evitando así que se moviera, aunque sus manos sudaban como si estuviera corriendo la maratón de 10 km.

Al amanecer dieron la noticia de que los gemelos estaban perfectamente sanos, Yaten y Mina estaban en la habitación cada uno con un bebe, todos entraron felices a darle la bienvenida a este mundo a los pequeños.

-Ow son tan hermosos!- Rei los miraba y acariciaba la cabecita de Apolo

-Mira, ella me recuerda a Serena cuando nació- dijo Zafiro a Petz que de repente miró a todos lados cambiando su expresión a una seria

-¿Oigan y las niñas?

-¡Las niñas!- Todos gritaron, habían olvidado avisarles.

Artemis, Luna, Endimion y Serenity salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando a los demás riendo burlones por haberse olvidado de sus hijas, lo bueno es que tenían a las sirvientas en casa.

Mientras en la mansión Chiba, las pequeñas Serena y Diana estaban metidas debajo del árbol con regalos abiertos y los contenidos tirados todo alrededor, mientras ellas estaban bien ocultas entre las cajas de cartón formando una fortaleza impenetrable a su mundo de fantasía en el que ellas eran las más bellas damas de dos mundos, sus risas eran las únicas que resonaban en la mansión siendo la música más hermosa que se había tocado en mucho tiempo.

.

..

...

….

**Ladys and Gentleman… si es que acaso hay algún gentleman por aquí claro jajajaja solo quiero darles las infinitas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que siguieron este fic, por ponerme entre sus favoritos y por mandarme sus comentarios, espero les haya encantado esta historia tanto como a mí. Me ha encantado no saben cuanto llegar hasta aquí con su apoyo incondicional. Espero les haya gustado el epilogo!**

**No es un adiós es un… "nos leemos en la próxima locura mental que tenga!" Jajajajajajajajaja **

**La dama Oculta Mistress9**


End file.
